Desires
by amazing Aisha
Summary: Two men, in search of something they truly desires. Love, Love and Love.
1. Prologue

_**Desires.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me only plot is mine.**

**Happy Birthday to **_**The**__**Vampire**__**Diaries**_**! This series is reason that I am among you wonderful people. So in honour of my favourite couple, I present you all my latest story that is Morden Crossover between my other favourite show Games of Throne. Please give this story a chance.**

**Prologue.**

"You want what everybody wants. You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, adventure and even little bit of danger."

Yet what one can do if they get all they ever desire? What one can do if love and passion are lost from life and all is left is the mundane life of meaningless routine.

How can that person get that love and passion back?

The answer is simple, He has to help someone else achieve that kind of love that he used to desire and hopefully in doing so he can find his own lost passion in love again.


	2. Strangers At Crossroads

_**Strangers At Crossroads.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Lyddy P, Damonfangirl, Linax 24, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your lovely response. Thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

_**(Seven years ago)**_

Three people stood a few feet from each other outside J.F.K gates waiting for passengers from Alaska to arrive.

A man in mid-thirty, who was here to pick up his newly wedded best friend and his wife, he checked his watch when someone approaches him. "Excuse me." A plump looking guy of around twenty who was wearing Black uniform stuttered nervously as he asks. "Can you tell me time."

"The flight has landed, I guess the passengers will be out in a five to ten minutes."

The guy nodded and held name board little higher but then quickly got tired. "I just hope they come out already!"

"Are you waiting for your boss?" A girl with chestnut brown hair next to him inquires making him stutter as he answers. " No, I am here to pick new recruits for the security agency I work for." He then gave her a shy smile. "What about you?"

The girl raises her eyebrows making him panicked as he instantly backtracked and ask the same question little loudly to the man he earlier asked the time. "What about you sir?!" He emphasis on Sir loud enough to make it clear his intention to the girl who was now watching him in amusement.

"I am here to pick my best friend and his wife." He answers much to his relief saving him getting embarrassed in front of this beautiful stranger who apparently saw someone and walked ahead of them.

"Thank you, sir." He told man next to him who patted his back and then they heard girl high pitch shrike as her friend approaches. "Sansa!" The girl jumped and waved her hands in excitement.

Both men saw a beautiful nineteen-year-old girl with shiny red hair, who just stepped out of gates among few other passengers.

"Margery! I can't believe I am finally here in New York." Both girls jumped and hugged each other in happiness and both men watched this exchange until they saw more people coming out.

Three guys in black shirts and jeans arrived and then one guy among them notice a plump guy standing with the board in his hand that has their names neatly written on it.

"looks like my recruits are here." He told man next to him and walked towards them. "Hi I am Sam and you must be Pip, Gren and Jon." He shakes hands with all three guys while welcoming them.

"I hope you were not waiting long for us?" The guy Jon kindly ask Sam who hurriedly assure him. "No, it, it wasn't that long and what about you guys, how was your flight?"

"It was great and they have nice air hostess." The guy Gren told him with a wink.

"Although our Jon here was trying to catch some redhead that got his interest he couldn't because a couple was sitting between us and they were making out most of the time."

Jon rolled his eyes but his mind wandered away to that beauty.

_**(Earlier in the plane.**_

_**Jon Snow was excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because he is finally leaving for New York to join The Nights Watch security which is one of the highest esteem security agencies of this country that provides security to politicians, business tycoons, Important Celebrities, Athletes and Super Models. **_

_**He felt lucky when he got selected because luck is not something he was familiar with. He only knew hardship and lots of time face disapproving look in his city Nome where he lived with his single mother.**_

_**He loves his mother a lot and that's why it hurt him when he heard narrow-minded people of his neighbourhood badmouthing his mother and most people outcast them because he was the product of one nightstand. **_

_**He only has one desire in his life, A chance, not just to make his mother proud but to make the name for himself.**_

_**He was discussing their upcoming training with Pip and Gren when a beautiful looking girl with red hair and blue eyes took the window seat, two seats away from her. She put her small bag away and her eyes fell on him. **_

_**Somehow her bag slipped and he hurriedly stood up to help her. **_

"_**Thanks." He heard the sweet melodious voice and as he gave her bag their hands slightly brush and for second its seems he was struck by lightning.**_

_**He was sure she can feel the same sensation because of soft gasp escape her lips.**_

_**Before he could react they were rudely interrupted. "Hey Romeo, you are standing in my way." **_

_**Jon stepped aside in embarrassment as he saw a couple waiting for him to move. " Have some patient dear, he was clearly just helping that girl." A beautiful Burnett scolded that man and gave him kind smile.**_

_**That man rolled his eyes and helped her settling down before he plopped down on his seat. **_

_**For rest of their journey, his companion keeps calling air hostess while the couple which was clearly newlywed from the way they were constantly making out and even snuck away in the bathroom while everyone was having lunch. The only best part of this flight was a girl by the window seat and the few times when he managed to catch her eyes make this trip worth it.)**_

The man who was left alone was watching these exchange as he tries to contain his laughter. He then heard the girl Margery ask her friend. "How was your flight?"

"It was great except for two rowdy guys attracting air hostess and their cute friend who seems little scared from flying because he was constantly staring at my window. I want to comfort him but there was this couple between us who couldn't keep their hands off each other."

_**(Earlier in flight **_

_**Sansa stark eldest daughter of Mayor Eddard Stark and second child of five Stark children. **_

_**She was always different from her siblings and have different dreams and desires. Her first dream was to leave Wasilla, second to go to New York and be a supermodel and luckily everything she ever desires is now within her reach.**_

_**She was on top of the world when her childhood friend Margery called her and gave her news that she is selected as Model by her brother Loras who worked in a modelling agency. It took some time but finally, her parents agree because they knew that their old family friends will take good care of her.**_

_**Two weeks later here she is now, as she walked towards the plane seat that will take her to New York. She was about to put her bag away when her eyes met with the guy who was sitting two seats away from her. **_

_**Sansa always thought she like clean shave, prim and proper blonde guy who has short silky hair and yet here she was standing and staring at the most handsome and innocent looking guy she ever saw, his features were manly with light beard and his hair were long curly black but his it was his grey eyes that were kind and gentle and somehow affected her making her question her own taste in boys.**_

_**She was so much enamoured that her bag slipped from her hands and to her delight, he stood up to help her.**_

"_**Thanks." She told him in hope to hear his voice but instead, he smiles at her with those pouty kissable lips. Their hands brushed and for a second she felt a sizzling sensation all over her body.**_

_**He was about to say something when they were rudely interrupted by a man voice. "Hey Romeo, you are standing in my way."**_

_**To Sansa disappointment, their moment was ended and for the rest of the flight the couple was making out in between them and even snuck off towards the bathroom while everyone else was having lunch. His companion was entertaining him but few times their eyes met making this trip more memorable for her.)**_

As redhead head voice reached man's ear when she complains about honeymoon couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Hearing these complaints finally make him laugh because he knows that couple really well.

"Ric!" The man heard his name being called and sure, enough his best friend and his wife finally arrived.

" Damon." Ric walked towards them and give e him a manly hug before turning to greet his friend's wife. "It's so good to see you survive this maniac in one piece Elena."

Elena laughed while Damon mocked pout at them. " How dare you! Tell him, babe, how great our honeymoon was."

Elena kissed her husband's pout away before defending her husband. " It was everything I can hope for, Damon treated me like a queen all the time and it was quite an adventurous honeymoon."

"Not to forget all the adventurous, places we make love." He winked at his friend before kissing his wife and once again they were lost in their love ignorant to the eyes of the rest of the world.

_**( Earlier in flight.**_

_**It was really hard ending their honeymoon and returning to their real-life after a blissful month they spend touring Alaska. When she asks her new husband where they were going for a honeymoon he just smirks at her and said. "I promise you love, passion, adventure and even a little bit of danger. Well, it's me fulfilling that promise.**_

_**Sure enough, their honeymoon was everything he promised but then Elena was never surprised because her husband is a most loving, passionate and adventurous man.**_

_**They met during their internship in his father's P.R firm. He could easily take over the business but Damon like to earn his position and that's why he took an internship in his own company. For the first time, they met Elena felt swept away by him. He slowly consumes her mind, her heart, and before she knew it she was experiencing all-consuming love from Damon Salvatore. **_

_**Luckily they easily get the love and life they desire, when both families accepted their relationship with open arms. Damon knew he wants to spend rest of his life loving this amazing girl so in six months of their dating he proposed her and to his delight, she said yes.**_

_**It's true he was sad to see their honeymoon end but he was excited to start his new adventure where now he is C.E.O of Salvatore P.R Firm and along with his wife he is ready to start this amazing new chapter in his life.**_

_**They approach their seat when they noticed two young birds lost in each other's eyes. His wife held him back while starting at kids with her adorable eyes. "Aww Damon, look how cute they are, exactly like us when we met first time in the lunch room."**_

_**Damon smiles and kissed her forehead because this scene reminds them of their own first meeting.**_

_**They stood waiting for few minutes but now Damon was getting impatient and as Elena feared her husband patience finally snapped as he burst their bubble. "Hey Romeo, you are standing in my way."**_

_**Elena felt sorry for them and she scolds her husband but Damon just smirks at her and help her settle down on her seat before plopping down beside her taking her lips in a passionate kiss. **_

"_**Damon! She moaned trying to pull away but he starts kissing her neck. "Please, baby let me kiss you more." **_

_**She knew it was losing the battle and besides her own needs shut her rational side so she continued making out with him, he even managed to sneak her away to make her member of mile-high club.**_

"_**I can't believe you make me do this!" His wife complains as she tries to tame her hair. **_

" _**I was doing a favour to Mr broody and Ms cutie. He reminds me of Stef when he used to give pining looks to your friend Caroline when we were dating. If he was anything like Stefan then I can bet he is still staring at her from his seat."**_

_**Sure enough, when they return they were still stealing gazes Damon gave her I told you so look and as they settled down both Mr Broody and Ms Cutie averted their eyes. "Well I tried and it was totally worth it at least for us." Her husband whispered in her ear making her laugh in agreement.)**_

Ric cough loudly to stop their embarrassing P.D.A.

" Okay, guys let's go home before we got arrested for your indecent display."

So they left and Ric waved at Sam as he passed them.

Sam who was trying to help them with their luggage saw Margery and her friend leaving and to his surprise Margery wave at him.

"Why are you blushing?" Jon asks as they start walking.

Sam who was watching Margery and Ric leaving with their friends just smile as he told Jon. "Its nothing, I just met lovely strangers before you arrive. I guess that's why I love the airport so much, you got to meet so many strangers and then you never see them again."

Jon who was quietly listening saw a flicker of same red hair girl that caught his interest earlier and few feet away from her he noticed same honeymoon couple who was sitting in between them.

He sighs and couldn't help but agree with Sam ."You are right, this is one place where you meet some strangers and then never cross path with them again."

As they left it looked like their path will never be crossed again but none of them knew that fate has different plans for them and these strangers will meet at a crossroad again.

**##########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go to the first chapter. The next one will be set in the present time. So stay tuned and keep sending me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	3. Dreamers Reality Part One

_**Dreamers Reality Part One.**_

**Author's Note.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Riley 38, Liddy p, Damonfangirl, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore and my guest reviewrs for your wonderful reviews.**

_**(Seven years later, Present day.)**_

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Don't worry Senator Baratheon." Elena did her best to assure her client. "My firm will make sure your son's upcoming nuptials will get positive publicity."

"I hope you are right Mrs Salvatore, and I really hope that you will give your hundred percent best on this job." He warned her but Elena didn't flinch at his tone. "It's not just my son's wedding but also a chance to get my family on positive limelight. I don't want any bad publicity to reduce my chances of becoming President."

Elena understands where this all is going. He is using his son's wedding to gain public attention and she also knows that having this wedding this near prior Elections will give him and his family additional publicity that will do him great favour during Elections.

"Also make sure that my son and his fiancée will be the talk of the town." His wife Cersei speak up with her honey-sweet voice that Elena thought she often used to get her work done. "I want them to be seen together in as many events as possible."

After that, it was painful hours where Elena heard as they both drone on and on about everything that she was going to do anyway.

To her horror, she realized that the upcoming few months will be a complete media circus, The circus where she is going to work day and night.

Rubbing her neck she tried to take a calming breath before mustering huge polite smile. "Don't you worry at all. I can assure you that this will be a wedding that people will never forget."

Once her clients looked satisfied she was given a black file. "This is a security agency that we selected for our son's and his bride protection. I want you to have a meeting with them so you can sort protection and protocol procedures." Senator instruct her and then with a firm nod left with his guards, leaving her with his wife who seems to be waiting to be alone with her.

"Here Mrs Salvatore." She hands him the red file. "In this file, you will get every detail about my future Daughter in law."

The last words were said with a hint of distaste but Elena ignores her and stayed neutral.

"I want you to take special care for her, she used to be a quite trouble maker in past before she met my sweet innocent boy. If you see this file you will see that she will be a real challenge for you and your firm."

She then slowly made her way towards the door but before she left she gave Elena a warning. "You were hired for positive publicity and my daughter in law was the star of negative publicity."

She gave her evil smirk as she left with snide. "Best of luck, you will surely need it."

Once she was alone she collapses and starts rethinking about her decision to take this project. She almost wanted to get away from these vile people but then she remembers why she needed this project in the first place.

So gathering her strength Elena stood up and left the office.

Once she was in her car she found out several missed calls from her husband, eight missed calls from her mom and ten from both Caroline and Bonnie.

"Danmmit! Driver! Take me home and drive fast please."

She tried to undo her bun and finger comb her hair, then opening her purse she tried to apply lipstick as best she could without smearing it.

Soon she was outside her home and she all but rushed inside.

"Sorry everybody I am..." Her feet flatter because in front of her she can see decorations and four-tier cake in middle with huge _**Happy Birthday Elena **_banner behind on the wall.

It was beautifully decorated clearly for her birthday party but what lack now is guests.

Only people remain were her parents, in-laws who were staring at her with both anger and a hint of disappointment while Stefan her brother in law and his wife and one of her best friend Caroline looked clearly sad as they all watch her enter.

"You are late, all guest left hours ago." Her mother informs her coldly as she stood up.

"Marinda." Lilly Salvatore stopped her mother before she can lash out. Patting her mom back Lily walked towards her and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday Elena. I wish this year brings you all the happiness you ever wished for."

Her father in law then joined them and gave her a kind smile. "Happy Birthday dear."

She felt so ashamed but they just smiled at her and then left with goodbyes.

After they were gone her mom left without wishing or saying anything to her and before she can stop her she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go sweetheart." Her father gently advises her. "I am sure she will call you once her anger will disappear."

She can see through his lie but her father gave her a hug and wished her birthday before following after his wife.

By the time she turned to face Stefan and Caroline, they also were preparing to leave. "Guys." She began but Caroline raised her hand to stop her. "Save your apologies Elena and go to your husband because it's him you hurt most."

She also left and as Stefan follow her he turned to face her. "Damon is upstairs waiting for you."

She was then left alone feeling every bit awful and dreaded to face one person who she loves and yet hurt most.

As she enters her room she can see many of the happy moments in the form of pictures on the wall.

These pictures seem like they belong to different people because she knows that she is not that girl anymore. She won't know what changed in her or maybe she knew but she didn't want to acknowledge that because then she will feel sorry for herself, for her husband and their marriage.

Tears clouded her vision and she wiped them away but in doing so she finally saw a movement, her husband was standing near the window with his back facing her.

"Damon." She called his name hoping he won't hear her but then he turns to face her.

Dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants, he looked breathtakingly handsome.

Once she was able to tear her eyes from his beautiful face she saw a neat gift box in his hand.

She wanted to beg for his forgiveness or for him to lash out or scream at her but he watched her quietly while Elena gesture at the gift. " Is that for me."

He raised his eyebrows and she felt so stupid for asking him about gift after what she just did.

She was sure her husband will snap now but he instead walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

She flinched and prepared herself for worst but then he leans in and kisses her cheeks. "Happy birthday baby."

Elena felt her eyes widened but she couldn't detect a single emotion she felt downstairs, instead, all she saw was love for herself in his eyes which makes her feel even more worse than ever.

"Why are you not angry with me? I ruined the party, I ruined everyone plans, I even ruined our marriage!"

She didn't care she was screaming but her husband remains calm and composed as he cupped her cheeks wiping her tears away. "You didn't ruin anything." He assured her and before she knew it she was crying in his embrace while he gently stroke her hair.

"Why are you comforting me? You should be screaming at me."

She felt him sigh and then he kissed her head. "I was sad and every bit angry at you, that's why I was first to leave that party."

He then pulls away so she can see in his eyes. "It took me an hour to calm down, then next hour to think and finally last hour to make a decision."

She closed her eyes because she was afraid to know his decision of leaving her. "So what did you decide?" She finally asks while bracing herself to hear those dreaded but inevitable words.

"I have decided to get my Elena back." Her eyes snapped open in shock. "I will find that women I married seven years ago and this time when I found her, I won't let destiny or pain take her away from me."

She was speechless as her husband tossed the gift box in the air before catching it back. "I have bought this gift for my wife and I will give it once I got her back and that's why I am not angry with you any more."

With a wink, he went and laid down on their bed closing his side lamp and as she changes her nightgown and laid on her side she couldn't help but wonder, how can he bring her back when she lost herself years ago?

**############**

**Author 's Notes.**

**I know this chapter is confusing but please be patient because the first four chapters will be kind if introductory to their life after seven years. Next chapter will be Damon's P.O.V which will shed more light to what changed between this happy couple.**

**Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	4. Dreamers Reality Part Two

_**Dreamers Reality Part Two.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Liddy p, Riley 38, Damonfangirl, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewers thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**This chapter will contain many flashback scenes. **

Damon sat in the bar, lost in his own thoughts, thinking how things he once overlooks has changed his whole life.

He sat there trying to acknowledge exactly when and what went wrong in his happy, perfect life as he drowns himself into his drinks and memories.

**(Six years ago.**

**They walked hand in hand towards his father's office only to step away once they reach his office. "Ah! Damon, Elena come inside." Giuseppe Salvatore beckoned them to take seats. **

**Once they settled, they both stared at him in anticipation.**

" **Damon my boy, I am so proud to inform you both that our firm gets twenty more clients because of how you both successfully managed quarterback Tyler Lockwood account."**

**Damon felt ecstatic as he stood up to fist bump with his dad before hugging his wife. "Congratulations sweetie, I always knew we would make a great team!" **

**Elena who has happy tears in her eyes stood up and walked towards her father in law. "Congratulations Dad." She hugged him tightly while beaming at her husband. "This is really great t news and I can't wait to tell mom and my parents."**

"**Well, it's not just only great news you are going to tell," Giuseppe told her before picking up file. "Congratulations Mrs Salvatore! You are now promoted as one of the firm directors."**

**Elena stood shell shock as he hands her promotion file. She can hear her husband whooping noise at the background and before she knew it she was wrapped in his warm embrace. "Double Congratulations baby! I am so proud of you."**

**Elena who was still feeling a hard time to believe her ears saw pride and happiness in both Salvatore's men eyes. **

"**I know its lot to process but trust me you earn this position because of your own hard work and dedication you have shown these last three years." Her father in law assured her. **

" **Dad is right! You deserve this promotion and now we will take this firm into new heights."**

**At these encouraging words, she finally smiles and before she knew it her happiness was bursting out of her in excitement. "Thank you so many guys, I promise I will rise to your expectations."**

**Hugging her husband closer she couldn't believe her luck. "I am so happy Damon, and nothing else can make me happier then I felt today."**

**End of Flashback)**

A sad smile form on his face as he remembers these words. Sometimes we say things, accepting that this is what we really wanted all along but then soon life presents you with a new desire that surpassed all your dreams and desires and nothing matters more in your life than to fulfil those desires in your reality.

**( Flashback five years ago.**

**It was Sunday and after many months, he finally got weekend to sleep late, relax and enjoy but apparently his wife has different plans who was currently shaking his arms. "Wake up Damon."**

**He groaned as he pulled her in his arms without opening his eyes. "Let me sleep women, I will later make love to you." He promised, ready to fall asleep again.**

"**Damon please wake up, it really important" His wife desperately urge him but he just put a cover over his head. "Nope! Nothing is important to make me awake."**

**And then he heard the very thing that instantly made his sleep disappear. "I think, I am pregnant."**

**Opening his eyes he sat up straight as he watched his wife. His wife who looked as if every emotion known to man is rushing through her veins.**

"**You are pregnant?" He finally asked after ( He had to appreciate the irony ) pregnant pause.**

"**Yes, No, I don't know!" She definitely looked nervous. " I am late Damon."**

**He stared at her with his mouth agape, not knowing what to felt or do as his wife watched him expectantly as if he has all answers for her."**

**Clearing his throat he tries to tone down his own nerves. "So? You are late?"**

**He felt so stupid but he tried to think hard and then its click. "Okay, here what we are going to do, we will go and get those pregnancy test."**

**He was sure he sounded uncertain but to his surprise, his wife beamed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Damon! I knew I can count on you for anything."**

**They quickly dressed up and he drives them to a nearby shop.**

**Once they reached there they both went straight towards the medical aisle only to feel lost again.**

"**So which one we should get?" He asks his wife who likes him watching all different type of test in confusion. **

**She looked perplexed as she checks out one box and then another. "This is 98 percent accurate and this one is 99 percent accurate." **

**Damon nods his head while checking out a few for himself. "Apparently they all are same without hundred percent accuracy."**

**He then saw his wife biting her lip in nervousness and he knew that he had to be the one to make this decision. "How about we get one of the best one each?"**

**His wife smile in relief and they buy three tests to take home.**

**Once they return home his wife grab water bottle and then they went straight to their bedroom. **

**As he read instructions aloud to his wife, she finished entire water in a few gulps and then gave him a small smile.**

**Her eyes show a little bit of nervousness and excitement, the same excitement he is feeling along with nervousness.**

**He then hands her all three test and kissed her forehead. "Call me when you are done, we will wait together to see the results."**

**He watched the bathroom door closed and after a few minutes, his wife called him inside.**

**She was leaning against the counter while tapping her foot as he joined her. They both watched timer on her phone and when it was the time they both seem to be frozen to their feet.**

"**You go and see it," Elena told him now looking every bit scared. **

**Damon didn't move one bit as his eyes filtered from his wife and then to those test. " How about we see it together?"**

**At his suggestion, his wife threads their hands together as they pick test from the edge of the bathtub. **

_**Negative. **_**Shows two test he was holding and a wave of disappointment hit him but he tried his best poker face when he gazes his wife.**

**Elena was watching test for more than one minute then him and then her shoulder sags whether in relief or in disappointment he couldn't say.**

**She finally looked up at him and he knew that his own feelings are secondary because right now he needs to make her feel good. **

"**Its negative Damon." Her eyes start getting wet as she whimpers. "I am so.."**

**The words never came out because he was hugging his wife as he assured her. "There is no need to apologize and besides we have our whole life."**

**She hugged him tightly as he strokes her head. "Think about it babe, its only been year since you become a director and with our busy schedule do you think we are ready to have a baby?"**

**That makes her move away as she asks him. "So, you are not disappointed?"**

**He was because part of him was eager at the idea of being a dad but he is not going to make her feel bad because of something that didn't exist. " Of course not, we both are still young and still in our honeymoon phase and yeah I want many kids with you and I promise we will plan together once we are ready."**

**He can see his assuring words working like a charm because in next second his wife's face lit up as she kisses him passionately. "Deal! Starting next year we both will try for a baby."**

**They shook their hands and then he playfully lift his wife on his shoulder as he carried her back into their room. "Let me show you how much we Salvatore love to procreate."**

**End of Flashback)**

He now wished that he had told her the truth**. **He now wished that they had planned their baby right away after that negative results but most of all he now wished to not take for granted that moment because once that moment was gone it never came back in their life again**.**

**(Flashback Four years ago.**

**He purchases a dozen roses for his wife and then hopped on to his car as he drives towards the restaurant.**

"**I have reservations under Salvatore, is my wife arrived yet?" He asked the manager who checked his list. "No sir, you are the first one to arrive."**

**Feeling relieved to be early than her, he decided to wait for her in the bar.**

"**One Bourbon please!" As he waited for drink call came and he picked it up without checking. **

"_**Is this Damon Salvatore?" **_**a voice asked him making him frown. "Yes." **

"_**Mr Salvatore, I am nurse Carol, your wife just had a car accident, she is admitted to Starlight Hospital."**_

**He couldn't believe his ears but then as if he was on autopilot as his feet move on their own. **

**By the time he reached hospital he saw his brother, perhaps someone has called him too.**

"**Stefan, Elena? Tell me how she is?" His brother who was in his doctor mode soon start explaining her condition and injuries.**

"**She will survive but Damon Elena was pregnant and because of this accident she lost her child."**

"**What? But she didn't tell me." Her brother put a comforting hand on his shoulder as his voice trembles in pain. **

" **She was only four weeks long, maybe she didn't know herself or maybe she does and was going to surprise you tonight."**

**Fresh tears replace the old one because earlier his wife promise him that her anniversary gift will be far better than his. **

" **Can I see her?" **

**His brother led him towards her room and there he saw his wife hooked up with wires and oxygen tube.**

**He sat there for hours and didn't move to wait for her to open her eyes and when she finally does open them they told him everything he needs to know and all they can do is cry for the child they lost together.**

**End of Flashback)**

After that, he did everything for her to recover but there is only one thing she wants from him and that was their child.

Once doctors gave them green light they start planning but months turned into a year and then year turned into two years but not only they didn't get pregnant but the stress slowly become like a poisonous weed for their relationship.

At first, she starts blaming herself, then she starts blaming him for not wanting a child in the first place.

He was horrified at these accusations but tried his best to assure her. He found best doctors all over the world but everyone told them that there was nothing wrong with them and as long they don't take stress they will become parents.

He tried his best so they can stay in a stress-free environment but getting Elena pregnant became stressful for both of them.

Every time result came negative she starts lashing out, and things become so out of control that they start having mechanical sex for only procreation purposes.

Love or any kind of emotion were long disappeared and all that was left was pain and resentment until one day he finally snapped.

**(Flashback Year ago.**

"**I can't do this anymore."**

**He told her one night when they haven't talked for two months but still, they were having sex for the sake of pregnancy. **

"**What do you mean! I am ovulating and this is the best time..." He cut her off as he grabbed her both hands. "Look at us!" He pleaded with her but her eyes stayed hard and emotionless.**

"**We lost something that we never had and because of it we are now losing everything."**

**She yanks her hands harshly from his grip. "I am sorry for letting you and our family down! For being such a huge failure as wife and women!"**

**He shakes his head and tried to touch her cheeks. " No baby, if anyone failed you it was me. I should have told you how much I wanted children that first time when we had a pregnancy, scare."**

**That brings some emotions out of his wife who looked shocked. "You wanted children then? But you sound so relieved and all that talk about us being young and our career?"**

**She trails off and then she realized. "You were trying to spare my feelings?"**

**When he nodded her eyes start getting wet and before he knew it she broke down in his arms. "Why?"**

"**I didn't want you to blame yourself or anything and at that time I genuinely thought that we have all the time in the world for children."**

**If only he could turn back time.**

"**Baby I am losing you because of this and I can't continue living like this anymore."**

**To his relief, she nods her head but then she pulled away. "I want children Damon but you are right we can continue living like this."**

**For a second he felt hopeful but then that hope vanished when she lifts her defeated face. "But Damon I can't bring that old Elena back anymore, I am sorry but I can't found that girl you once love."**

**She hid her face in her palms while weeping apologies to him and they both realize two truth that day, one they are giving up on their dreams of having their children and two in doing so they gave up on themselves. **

**End of Flashback)**

For the past year she put her entire energy to focus on her job while he tried his best to give her space to heal but after last night when she blew her own birthday party for her job he finally realized that if he didn't do something now then he will surely lose her wife and even more importantly Elena will lose herself to her pain and that is something he will never allow.

He needs to find that love and passion they once had and bring it back into their lives, and he will found it by any cost.

With that determination, Damon stood up and left towards gates.

He was almost across the hall when he bumped into someone, a man. "I am sorry." The guy told him its okay and he walked away.

He was waiting for the valet to bring his car when he heard. "Excuse me, sir." He turned around and saw the same guy he earlier bumped, he was holding his wallet.

"You must have dropped it." He told him and for some reason, he seems familiar.

Damon thanked him as he took his wallet back. "Thanks, man."

"Sir please check it first, if you drop something we can check it out but I can assure you there was nothing else nearby."

Taken aback by this stranger concern and honesty in his eyes he checked his wallet and found everything there.

"Everything is here my friend, although I am impressed to meet an honest guy like you. Credit cards aside there was around five hundred dollars cash in here."

The guy gave him small smile and he still seems quite familiar but Damon can't remember where he saw him.

"Well, then it's your luck that honest guy like me was the one who found it."

Witty and yet honest, Damon like him so he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr honest guy, I am Damon Salvatore."

Damon was used to seeing people flatter in his presence after they know his name but he only saw kindness in his grey eyes as he shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you too, I am Jon Snow."

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another chapter of this story and I hope this clear few things about Elena and Delana relationship in the previous chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	5. Helping Hands

_**Helping Hands.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Happy Gilmore, Damonfangirl, Lyddy P, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore and guest reviewer thank you so much for your lovely review and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stepped out of elevators and saw Elena's and Bonnie assistant Matt and Caroline assistant April waiting for them.

"Mrs Salvatore, Mrs St John, we just got confirmation that they are arriving this Saturday," Matt told them while April hand coffee to each of them.

"Thanks, April, I want you to go in my office and get my plan dairy and then bring it to Elena's office," Caroline instructs her as they continue walking towards Elena's office.

Once they settled down Elena didn't waste any time at all as she began their meeting. "Okay everyone, we have five days until their arrival and after that, for the next three months all of us will eat, breath and sleep this wedding."

They were disturbed when April joined them as she placed a heavy planner in front of Caroline and then proceed to set projector.

"First we will start with Caroline, who will show us wedding plans."

Elena then sat down as Caroline stood up signalling for lights to shut down so slide show can begin.

"As you know that we are not only publicising but also planning this event. Senator family came from a long line of Scottish royalty before his family moved here, with that in mind they want this wedding to be a reflection of Royal Wedding and that's exactly what we are going to give them."

Caroline then proceeds to show every detail that she has planned under the watchful eye of Mrs Baratheon. After she was done the lights turned on and that's when she saw the frown on Elena's face. "So everything is planned without any input from the Bride? That doesn't seem right to me."

"Well you have met Cersei, she plainly told me that under no circumstances A B class model will have any say in her sweet boy's wedding, even if she is going to be his bride." Caroline's voice sounds as distasteful as Elena felt hearing these words.

"Poor girl, it's her big day and she doesn't have any idea that her wedding has been planned already." Bonnie felt sorry for this girl but there is nothing much they can do for her.

"Okay everyone," Elena spoke up to bring everyone attention back to the project. "Let's move to publicity, Bonnie share with us what you've planned?"

Bonnie smiled and open her file which she hands to Elena. "I've given media rights, to C.N.N, Fox, A.B.C, T.M.Z and Vogue magazine. Plus online E-news will be streaming major events live, The second they arrive at the airport it will be the start of media festival which will go on and on until they leave for the honeymoon."

Elena seems extremely pleased with both of her friends preparation. "Good job girls, you both planned everything perfectly. She praised them and then being explaining her plans. "So in between those months, I will be their shadow. I have arranged interviews with infamous talk shows, their Date nights in most trending restaurants, then their appearances in Elite clubs parties, fashion show, red carpet event of few movies premier, their appearance in the award show, the new park inauguration will be done by them, charity event and I am also planning honorary ball a month before their wedding which will be a grand affair in itself before real wedding festivities being."

"What about security?" Matt asks after Elena finish debriefing them.

"Well Senator has hired Nights Watch security agency and he is hundred and ten percent confident in them to protect their family and this whole event."

"But Elena someone from our firm has to manage them!" Caroline points out this complicating detail to her friend.

"You know how tough these security agencies are and their first most priority will be security and protection of their clients."

"Care is right someone from our firm will have to keep them in check, otherwise it will be a huge disaster if they interfere with our work and media reporters who will cover this event."

Elena knew that both her friends have valid points but now she is facing a huge dilemma. "What are we going to do, we all our already busy with other stuff and now this!" She stared at her team members feeling at loss to come up with a solution.

"It's too late to bring someone new for this kind of huge responsibility."

She sighs and was about to take this responsibility herself when she heard a voice behind her. "How about someone old take this responsibility?"

Elena spins around and saw her husband casually standing behind her giving everyone his famous smirk.

Damon saw his wife looked surprised but then soon it turn into a frown. "You can't handle security, you are C.E.O of this firm." She reminds him in dismissing tone.

She turned around and was about to recommend herself when she felt her husband stroll inside and then shooing Matt away so he can take his seat beside her.

"Move it, Donovan!" He told his wife assistant who scrambled away.

"In which rule book it's stated that a C.E.O of the firm can't help with other jobs?" He asked everyone even when his eyes were set on her.

"Of course you can help." Care began while Bonnie agreed with her much to Elena's dismay. "Damon is perfect for this job, I would have recommended Enzo but he is on tour with Tyler and besides Damon previously used to deal with security."

Elena felt even more irritated because she knew her husband is the best man for this job but still, all this is irritating her for some reason.

"Everyone please leave me and Mr Salvatore alone."

They all stood up, understanding her order in their dismissal.

One by one everyone left until only she and her husband remain, who seems quite relaxed at this moment.

Damon watched as his wife stayed quiet while everyone left and then she turned around as she asks him sternly. "Okay Damon, start explaining yourself!"

"Explain what? Her husband asked, his eyes filled with an innocent, surprise look that rings alarm bells in her head.

"Why are you offering your help for such an insignificant job, when you already have the whole firm to run?"

Her husband merely stares at her as if it's the most obvious thing but she couldn't figure it out.

"First of all, I don't need permission to do any job, no matter how insignificant it seems." She was about to argue but he silences her with his finger on her lips.

"Secondly, I know how important this account is for our firm and for you and as C.E.O of this firm and your husband it's my job to be your helping hands in this project."

Elena was stunned and then seems to think hard over him offering help on her project. Damon knew that if he doesn't convince her then she will use this project as a shield to stay away from him even more.

"Trust me, Lena, I really want to help you and besides you know that no one can do a better job than your very own Damon."

A small smile escapes as she watches her husband straightening his coat as he boasts about himself.

Damon felt doing a victory dance when small smile form on her face but soon her face become professional and serious as she hands him the black file. "Okay Damon, I am putting my trust on you." She then called Matt who arrived in a few minutes. "Matt, arrange Mr Salvatore meeting with commander Mormont of Nights Watch security agency and Mr Salvatore make sure you discuss every aspect of the security detail in that meeting."

Damon and Matt watched as she headed towards the door and before Damon can ask her about going out on lunch with him, She turned to say one last thing. "I hope you can handle everything because starting this Saturday we will be working day and night and being C.E.O will not get you a day off."

With that, she left and he heard Matt laughing under his breath. "Sassy! isn't she?" Matt's eyes widened but he flatters more under his intimidating gaze. "Luckily that women is my wife."

And he will make sure that she will be his wife until his last breath.

**############**

Elena was happy as she watched paparazzi, reporters from news channel and few, hundred people that are Senator Baratheon supporters to be part of welcome reception for his son and his fiancée.

She was even more happy with security who have secured perimeter enough that can protect the family but at the same time give clear vision to reporters and supporters to greet them.

"Are you happy now?" A familiar voice makes her jump and sure enough, when she turned around she saw her husband smirking at her. " You can say, Damon, you did a wonderful job, I always knew that I can count on you!"

As soon he said it, he can see she was not amused at all. "Where are their personal security detail?" She asked him in her serious, professional tone. "They will be arriving at any minute and I still can't see their new bodyguards."

She was pleased to wipe his smirk away and make him serious about this. Her husband looked little let down as he mumbled. "Don't worry, Commander Mormont selected his seven best guards, I didn't meet them but he assured me that they will know their jobs and won't disappoint anyone at all."

She knew her indifference has hurt him and before she can say something he left while saying. "I am going to check out some stuff."

"Damon." She began but he left ignoring her voice.

"Such a handsome man your husband." She turned and saw Cersei smirking at her but unlike her husband, it was an evil smirk.

"You both are a lovely couple, it was loved marriage right?"

When Elena didn't reply she stepped closer and whispered in her ear. "If I were you, I have watched out for threat because as loving they can be in the end they are still men and it's easy to sway their loving hearts."

Elena felt tremors as she saw lust behind her dangerous eyes and before she could even move to reply of better slap her vindictive face Matt cleared his voice. "Mrs Salvatore your client's personal bodyguards are here.

Gladly to turn her back on that women she walked with Matt to the group of seven people.

"Mam, this is Gregor and Sandor Clegane brothers they will be Joffrey Baratheon personal guard." Elena mouth almost hung open as she saw a mountain like a man and his brother who sides face has been burned and she didn't know who looked more intimidating.

"Nice to meet you." She squeaks before clearing her voice. "You both looked perfect for this job." She told them politely and while one brother glare at her the other merely gave her swift nod and she smiles at that brother.

Matt who likes her seems nervous and intimidated turned her attention to other guards.

"This is Samwell Tarly, their technical experts, it will be his job to check Tec of every place they visit." Elena shakes hands with him and saw him blushing.

This is Podrick Pyne and Tormund Bane they will be their additional guards and finally, this is Brienne Tarth she is lady guard of Mr Baratheon fiancé." Elena felt surprised and impressed as she shakes hands with this strong, tall blonde women.

She then turned to face a young man who looked kind and handsome as Matt introduced him. "Lastly this is Jon Snow, he is chosen to guard Mr Baratheon fiancé along with Ms Tarth."

He was short but when they shake hands, Elena can feel his strength. "It's nice to meet you all, I hope you do your job well over the next upcoming few months because I can assure you it will be a tough job."

None of them flinches or flatters which she took as a good sign.

"Elena!" She heard Bonnie and when she turned around she saw passengers coming out. "Come, they are here."

Elena, Matt and guards joined just in time as passengers walked out of the gates. Since they were V.I.P they are coming out last so they all waited and waited until finally, they saw two young people walking hand in hand surrounded by the airport security as they stepped outside.

"My son!" Cersei cried out and soon she was hugging the life out of her son who looked clearly irritated by his mother affections.

"You are embarrassing me a mother. " He scolds her as he shrugged her hands away but when he saw cameras he quickly forms a fakest smile and wrapped one arm around his mother shoulder. "This is a wonderful reception mom!"

While all this is going on Elena eyes filtered to his fiancée.

Elena was told that she was former model and quite a wild girl who loves to party and soak up all the media attention she can get and even few of her previous pictures and information shows that everything Elena ever heard about this girl was plain truth, but as she watched this girl who stood quietly and obediently behind her fiancée and in her opinion she looked quite simple and decent looking girl.

Even her attire was cute as she dressed in floral blue rose knee-length dress, white pumps and she was wearing sunglasses to cover her eyes and blue hat to cover her hair.

"Sansa, come here and greet my mother." He called her like someone call their servant.

"Hello, Mrs Baratheon." She greets her in a small voice and for second Elena thought she trembles but maybe that was her imagination.

"Daughter, call me mom as my sweet boy does." Elena watched them hug but then she saw Cersei something whispering in Sansa's ear that makes her flinch but she soon smiles at her mother in law as Cameras clicked.

"Come, we can discuss everything at home," Cersei told them and Elena gave her approving nod before she instructs guards. "Take your positions we will debrief later."

As guard take their position Elena watched for a signal from Matt and at the same time she saw her husband approaching towards them but for some reason, he was staring curiously behind her.

Confused Elena turned around and saw Reception party was already moving to leave but Jon Snow was kneeling down as he picked purse and blue hat that must have fallen which belongs to Sansa as she thanked him for his help.

Damon who was walking aimlessly to control his feelings and trying to remind himself that he had to be patient with his wife. He hopes that helping his wife with this wedding make her remember their own happy times.

From the airport screen, he saw their arrival and from what he saw, he instantly dislikes the bridegroom prick.

Bonnie who was nearby him called Matt to give the signal and that makes him run back so he can be with his wife.

When Damon approaches them he saw reception party moving to leave and his wife saw him too but something else caught his eyes and sense of Deja-vu hit him as he watched a guy picking up bag and hat from floor and handing it to a beautiful girl with red hair who thank him in her sweet voice and as Elena and Damon watched this, old familiar memory, something stir inside them.

A memory that they have forgotten long ago but now faith is repeating that memory for some reason but why they can't understand it. Yet!

**############**

**Author 's Note.**

**Here you go another chapter of this story and now the stage is set and the story will truly begin. So please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	6. New Housemates

_**New Housemates.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Lyddy P, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore, Riley 38 and guest reviewer thank you for your wonderful review.**

**Answer to review.**

**First of all, Elena won't change overnight, she will gradually change but before that, she will try to resist everything her husband does. Secondly, Jon and Sansa are not a mirror image of **

**Delana, their love will be a slow burn and complicated but somehow these characters are connected with love. So without giving away anything here is the next chapter for you to enjoy.**

**( Baratheon Mansion)**

"No, no absolutely not!" Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched this ridicules scene and melodramatic acting, in front of him. He was not alone actually, anyone who has enough brains felt exactly like him as they heard fortune teller, The Great Melisandre as she drone on and on about how bad fortune will destroy this family if bride and groom live together before they take their vows.

"This is complete nonsense!" Joffrey screams and then grab nearby vase to throw at fortune taller but his aim was so pathetic that it hit where his mother was standing who barely ducked in time to save herself. "I don't care what you crazy people do!" He was about to storm away but he ordered a staff member before leaving. "You! Bring my dinner and something to drink in my room!"

Once he left Senator grunted something like a curse word and stood up. "I don't want any kind of bad fortune!" He then stares at his wife and shakes his head before turning to stare at Elena and his face lit up. "You seems like a smart girl, A lot smarter than this dumb blonde who gave me that brat for a son!" His eyes were filled with hatred as he glared at his wife before turning back to stare Elena.

"I trust you completely to fix this problem, but make sure this girl can't stay at the hotel, I don't want media to know that my future daughter in law is staying at a hotel."

Elena looked frustrated because she was going to suggest a hotel herself. "But Senator? Don't you have any other properties in the city where she can stay?"

He was about to answer but Cerise intervened. "You didn't hear what Melisandre just said at all? She can't stay at any place that belongs to the Baratheon family! It will bring bad fortune for our family, especially my husband and his elections."

She then didn't suggest some family members home but then she turned to face bride who was sitting quietly, totally unaffected by this entire conversation. "What about your family or friends Ms Stark? Do you have anyone from your side living in the city?"

For the first time ever Damon saw emotions on her expressionless face but before he can register it any further, she composes her face same way as his wife used to do whenever she is trying to hide her pain.

"No, Mrs Salvatore? I have no one, my beloved Joffrey's family is now my family."

Her voice was polite but Damon saw how her eyes turned glassy as if she is trying to hide her pain, he was not alone, his wife, Bonnie and few guard members noticed this too.

"How convenient." Cerise face was twisted in an evil smile as she patted on top of Sansa's head like she is some pet. "Poor Sansa has a huge fall out from her family, they kind of disowned her."

She then pinches her cheeks before playfully slapping her. "Poor dove has no one but us and oh, her dear Pseudo- uncle Baelish but he lives in London and won't be arriving until next month or so."

Elena and Bonnie stared at each other before turning to stare at the bride who sat obediently with a small smile on her face. Damon felt sick at how she was treated and from the corner of his eyes he saw vain jumping on (honest guy, who is also Sansa's guard) Jon's neck but like him, he couldn't do anything they want to do to stop this disgusting treatment.

"What a dilemma!" Cersei sighed as she took a seat. "I really hope you come up with some solutions Mrs Salvatore, my husband's has high expectations from you."

"_**That vile women wants my wife to fail!" **_Damon thought while trying to found a solution as Bonnie advice to rent a temporary place which was also shot down. "Its good suggestions Mrs St John but I don't want reporters snooping in some neighbourhood for thousands dollar picture."

Elena felt frustrated, she can't hide her in a cave. "Senator." She began but then her husband steps forward wrapping his arms around her. "Ms Stark can stay with us." He suggests with a triumphant smile.

"What?!" Elena exclaimed in surprised but her husband smirk at her as he whispered. "I got your back babe."

"Senator, she can stay with us until her wedding and besides we are your family P.R so it won't seem suspicious if bride pictures were seen in our house, reporters will think she is helping in preparation."

Cersei scowled at him but he refrains himself to give her any reaction, Besides his eyes were mostly on his wife who was staring at him in surprise and seems really impressed by his quick thinking.

"It's a great idea!" Senator's voice boomed bursting small bubble he was sharing with his wife, who quickly turned her professional mode on.

"I am glad you are happy with this solution," Elena told him quite aware of her husband arms still around her shoulder.

"Oh, and her guards will stay with her too!" He added in a firm tone.

Damon can see the hesitation in her, eyes but he squeezes her shoulder as he said. "Of course Senator, the guard can stay too, we have enough rooms for two guards."

Senator looked in deep thought before he added. "No, take additional two guards with you, this way reporters won't get suspicious and she can switch cars as if she is leaving your house every night."

Both Damon and Elena stared at each other and then wordlessly come to an agreement and then Elena turned to assure him. "Very well Senator, from now on until wedding Ms Stark and her security team will be staying in our house."

"Good! Very Good, now if you excuse me Melisandre will see my today's fortune."

He left with a fortune teller and his wife gave them especially Elena withering look as she taunted in her sickly sweet voice. "Best of luck Mrs Salvatore, I hope it's not too much trouble for you." Elena gave her a polite smile even she was fuming inside. "Not at all, I can assure you it won't be trouble at all."

Damon and everyone watched stare off between the two women but in the end, Senator's wife left with huff and scowl on her face.

Elena who was still standing there took a huge calming breath before she turned to stare at Jon and Tormund. "Guys get Ms Stark luggage." She instructs them before turning to face Sansa who now stood up to looking quite nervous and unsure.

Elena gave her an assuring smile and gently touched her shoulder. "Relax Ms Stark, your stay will be perfectly comfortable and secure in our home, Right Damon?" Elena turned to stare at her husband who likes her gave reassuring smile to this young bride to be. "Don't worry Ms Stark, you will enjoy your stay at our house just like we enjoy our new housemates."

He saw both girls smile genuinely at him and he has felt that like his wife, this girl also lost her real smile.

He saw them walking towards their car when he heard Bonnie whispering to him. "Your new housemates sure put a hold on your plans for winning your wife's heart back."

Damon stared at his best friend's wife and couldn't find himself agreeing with her. "I don't know Bonnie, maybe these new housemates somehow help me bring my old Elena back."

She looked confused as she asked. "How will a bunch of strangers help you?"

Damon didn't give her answer but as they left he has this gut feeling, that whatever is happening with them will help him somehow to get his wife in the end.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	7. Full House

_**Full House.**_

**Author's Notes**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Lyddy P, Damonfangirl, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore and my Guest reviewer thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. **

**(Salvatore Mansion)**

As cars approached the driveway Damon noticed his wife and guest has a similar expression of indifference on their face. The guard's expression, on the other hand, was one of the most entertaining things he ever saw.

Apart from lady guard and Jon, all three other men looked highly impressed as they survey their surroundings. "You rich people are so lucky!" The guard with red hair exclaimed.

" Guard Bane! Behave yourself." Lady Guard scold him but Damon waved it off. "Why would you say that?" He asks Tormund who looked little embarrassed but then answer gruffly. "You people live in huge houses!"

"We are not that lucky as you think us to be," Damon told him with a sad smile as he stares at his wife. "Sometimes living in big houses make you feel even more lonely."

It seems his wife has heard him because Elena turned around to stare at him and he knows that she understands what he truly meant to say.

Everyone says that Tormund is all balls and no brains but he knows the pain of heart when he sees one, and right now he can sense some deep pain hurting their hosts.

Clapping loudly he diverts their attention back to him. "Still! Your place is magnificent Sir, Mam."

Elena smiled and then gesture to her guest. "Come, everyone, let me show you your rooms."

They follow her to the east side of the Mansion where she led them to the first room that was huge and has a medium size pool outside. "This will be your room Ms Stark and as for your guards there are four guest rooms, two opposite of this room and two on either side of this room."

Once she showed them their room Elena turned to face her guests.

"So take your pick and freshen up, dinner will be served in an hour."

"Thank you, Mrs Salvatore." Her guests said in unison and Elena left them to settle down.

They watched her leave and Brienne clear her throat to gain her companion attention. "Okay Everyone listen to me!" She then stares at Sansa. "Ms Stark, It's our instruction that one of us will always follow you around, as your head guard me and First Guard Jon Snow will always follow you, Second Guard Tormund Bane and Third Guard Podrick Pyne will take shifts during the night outside your room and Fifth Guard Sam will be on Tec surveillance duty."

Brienne expected this young girl to be irritated or show some kind of annoyance but she remains serious behind her poker face mask.

She can feel her companion especially Jon trying to figure this girl out whom they told to be wild and trouble maker. Perhaps she will show her true colour soon until then they will stay on their guard. "Do you have any questions, Ms Stark?"

She merely watches them and then shake her head and then turned to watch outside of the window.

Jon watched this girl they were here to protect but somehow her indifference toward them making him feel that she didn't want their protection. "I will call you for dinner once we settled down," Jon told her and in answer, she just swiftly nods in his direction.

One by one they start leaving and with one last look, he shut her door behind him.

Brienne choose right side room and he chose left side, Podrick and Sam decide to share because they all know how much Tormund snores, which also gives him last empty room.

He quickly took shower and change into a black shirt and jeans when he heard knock and Sam stepped inside. "We still have fifteen minutes so Chief Tarth wants to regroup and discuss something."

They left and knocked on her door. "Come in!"

When they stepped inside he saw his entire guard team as Chief Tart assemble papers in four pile. "Okay everyone, Senator Baratheon and Commander Mormont are counting on us to give the best protection to Ms Stark, as you all know it will be a grand affair and I want all our entire focus on her 24/7."

Like Jon, everyone else in this room understands their duty and he knows that he will protect Ms Stark with his life.

"According to Mrs Baratheon, Ms Stark is prone to cause trouble, here is her past escapades papers to give you an idea of what you are dealing with."

She hands them a bunch of papers and told them to study in their free time. "Jon please go and escort Ms Stark to the dinner table, the rest of us will meet you there."

Jon left and dropped papers in his room before making his way towards her room. Once he reached Ms Stark suit, he knocked on the door and waited for minute when the door opens, revealing freshly showered Ms Stark, dressed in a dark blue dress, her hair was done in a side braid and there was no trace of previous makeup on her beautiful face and Jon found himself speechless because her simplicity makes her looked so innocent and extremely beautiful.

"Yes?" Her soft voice breaks his haze and he stepped back to clear his head and ignore an ache that seems dimly familiar.

"Its time for dinner." He told her and in return, she gave him a small but soft smile and once again his brain seems to strike as a flicker of this smile appears deep in his memory.

Together they walked and he dutifully stays a step behind which gave him the freedom to figure out that annoying flicker of some long-forgotten memory.

Elena and Damon were already seated when their guest finally joined them. "Where is Ms Stark?" She asked her guards.

"First, Guard Snow is bringing her," Brianne answers her and soon Ms Stark and Jon arrived.

Damon and Elena couldn't help but notice how simply Senator's future daughter in law is dressed.

"Take a seat everyone," Damon called them and one by one they all settle down. "I hope you all like Italian cuisine." Damon then called his staff and they start serving them dinner.

Damon notice awkwardness as everyone hesitates to start. "Okay everyone before we begin this delicious dinner, how about I explain you this house rules."

Elena almost choked at her husband's words and then stared at him in disbelief as he continues. "Since we all were going to live in this full house, I don't want any kind of formality between us."

Damon watched his wife and guest looked highly unsure so he thought of a different approach. "What is your name?" He asked the red hair guy who complimented his house earlier.

As he guessed the guard stood straight and start introducing himself in official voice. "Its, Tormund Bane, Mr Salvatore! Second Guard of Ms Stark!"

They all watched as Damon picked a dish of risotto and start offering him. "How will it feels if I offer him dinner like this for upcoming months?" As Demonstration he clears his throat and began in a formal voice. " Will you have some risotto, Mr Bane?"

Tormund blinks his eyes few times and even looked around as if expecting someone else Damon call Mr Bane.

Once he understood though, A loud booming laughter echoed around the room. "Mr Bane!" He laughed loudly as he settled down while slapping table in a fit of laughter.

"I will die with laughter if I have to hear Mr Bane for months!"

Damon joined him and to his amazement, others join too even ladies who were trying hard to hide their smile.

Elena shakes her head in amusement as her husband demonstrate how ridicules it will be if he keeps calling them, Mr Bane, Mr Pyne, Mr Tarly, Mr Snow in his own house.

"What's even worse is that I have to hear Mr Salvatore all the time in my own house! As if I don't hear it enough in the office!" He grumbles, making an adorable pout as he stared at her accusingly because it's her who made everyone call him Mr Salvatore in their firm, including herself.

"Okay! Okay! You got a point!" His wife agreed with him much to his surprise as she turned to stare at her guests. "We will call each other with our first name inside this house." Damon face lit up and he fist bump with Tormund but then his wife continues as she says. " But outside we will address each other formally."

Jon hides his own chuckle when her husband shakes his head at them when she was not looking, he then stared at Ms Stark or now Sansa who like him was smiling but there was sadness in her eyes as she watched the couple in front of them.

The rest of the dinner was a normal affair as Damon ask each of them about their life.

"There is nothing much," Jon told them when it was his turn to tell about himself. "I was born and brought up in Nome/ Alaska and then seven years ago moved here and joined Nights Watch."

He can feel Sansa staring at him and then she asks in little hoarse voice. "Alaska? You are from Alaska?"

He can feel all eyes on them and when he nodded she averted her eyes.

Elena can feel something distressing her and then she remembers something reading in her file. "Sansa is from Alaska too. Her family lives in Wasilla." Elena told everyone but Sansa stiffened at this information and stood up in anger. "Of course, you know! After all, you read my file, so in a way, I am open book aren't I?" Jon watched as she heaved in anger and maybe in pain, she stared at each and every one of them as if daring them to deny about the file.

When no one said anything she closed her eyes and murmured something that Jon couldn't hear and then her face fell little in shame. "I am sorry, I guess I am tired that's all." Her polite mask was back on and he saw Guard Brianne ordering him with her eyes.

"Let me escort you back to your room." He told her as he stood up.

She hesitated but then apologize again and said goodnight to everyone before they left together and head towards her room.

When they reached he waited as she opens her door and steps inside, She says goodnight to him but before she can close it he found words spilling from his mouth. "You can sleep peacefully, I swear my team is here to protect you, I am here to protect you."

He didn't know why he needs to assure her but as he watched her face etched with pain and her blue eyes getting wet, that urged to protect her grew even more strong.

He was going to assure her again but then she gave him the saddest smile he ever saw in his life as she told him in an almost defeated sort of voice. "No one can protect anyone and I know for sure that no one can protect me."

Before he can comprehend the meaning behind her words the door got closed and from what he could understand, Sansa Stark is someone who long lost faith in people who were going to protect her, but now only one question he needs to figure out, Protection from what?

**############**

**Author's Note**

**Here you go, another chapter of this story. Once again this is a slow build story and for a reason. So, please be patient and send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more. **


	8. The Way He Smirks, The Way He Smiles

**The Way He Smirks; The Way He Smiles.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Lyddy P, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewers, thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**Thanks a lot to Amanda mandzipop for beta this chapter and giving me Jon/ Sansa fandom when you recommend those stories a few months back.**

Next morning when Elena woke up, she found herself in bed, instead of the couch, she passed out on as she created an entire schedule for upcoming weeks. "Damon? She called out for her husband but apparently, he had woken up before her.

Tiredly, she pulled herself up and from her bed, and could see her laptop had been shut down, and her files neatly stacked on the same table she was working on. She tried not to feel that same warmth creeping in her heart whenever she realized her husband took care of her comfort again, even though she didn't deserve one bit of his loving gesture.

Sighing she grabbed her work clothes and went to get a quick shower to freshen her up for the day.

As soon she gotten ready, dressed in her grey skirt, light pink shirt and pink Sillito's, she headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Apparently, she was last to arrive because her husband and her new guests were already seated on the table, helping themselves to breakfast and to her surprise, stacks of her husband's handmade pancakes.

"Good morning!" Damon greets her as soon as he saw her. "Come, I made pancakes for everyone."

He smirked at her and she gulped because that smirk at the start of the day meant her husband was planning something huge. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her favourite chocolate decorated on her pancakes along with Damon's signature winking design, which he created with whipped cream.

"What's the occasion?" Elena finally asked as she settles down beside him.

"It's our first day of the project." He reminded her as if she could forget. "I thought we will do great if we begin our day with a healthy breakfast and my special pancakes." Damon then playful narrowed his eyes to our guests as he warned them. "Don't get used to this guys! It's for special occasions only."

Tormund who was enjoying his breakfast sucks his fingers clean as he told him. "Then I hope these special occasions came often because these pancakes are to die for." He moaned loudly taking a large bite of his pancakes.

Elena shakes her head as Damon bowed at his compliment before smirking and winking at her again. She tried her best to not give him any reaction but then she felt his foot bumping into her foot making her jump in surprise.

"Mrs Salvatore? Are you okay?" Sansa asks her, Elena just smiled, wordlessly telling her she is fine before turning to stare pointedly at her husband, who was not looking at her but in deep discussion with Tormund and Podrick about their favourite breakfast.

"I used to eat ten litres of milk when I was young, nowadays I stick with five. Tormund told them. "We used to have cows back in my Dad and Mum farm, I can tell you nothing is better than fresh milk squeeze right out from cows."

All the guys at the table start laughing while the women on the table looked on appalled, as Tormund demonstrated milking cows with his hands.

Damon who was laughing so hard, coughed when he saw his wife's angry expression, instead, he asked for more juice, and didn't interfere when Brienne started to scold her guards. Poor Tormund took everything in silence but Damon could see his face go as red as his beard. **"**_**Hmm apparently someone has a crush on his senior." **_he thought.

As Damon returned to eating his pancakes, Jon and Sam were trying hard not to laugh, although a smile still managed to escape their lips. It was at this moment Damon noticed Sansa's eyes were fixed on Jon's face as if his smile was like seeing her very first sunrise.

Quickly, Damon turned to see if his wife had noticed, but to his relief, she was busy checking her phone. Once again, he looked towards Sansa, but to his surprise, her face had returned to its usual indifference as she turned her face towards the window.

Damon decided to ignore what he saw, the last thing he wants to create any unnecessary issues for his wife to deal with. Instead, he tried to break the silence. "So, what's today's agenda?" he asked.

Elena lifted her eyes from the screen and saw everyone staring at her "Well, first we all will visit Salvatore firm for an official meeting about this whole wedding event. After that, we are going to visit a designer for you and Joffrey's new wardrobe." She said, turning to Sansa, who gave her an understanding nod. Elena continued. "Later we are heading for your welcome brunch that is arranged by Senator's political party members and later at night we are heading for your and Joffrey's homecoming party that is going to held in his uncle's club."

None of them was remotely surprised hearing today's schedule. Instead, they all jumped when Damon slapped his hand on the table with a scowl on his face that he tried to hide with a fake smile. "Great! Fantastic!" He said out loud while internally cursing his luck. _**"How the hell I am going to get my wife back if we are this busy for upcoming months?!" **_He thought as he raked his hair in frustration while trying to come up with a solution to find time to be with her.

"I think it's better if we leave first and prepare for the meeting." His wife told him, snapping him out of his existential crises.

"What?" He asked Elena, wanting to know what was going on, but his wife was already on her feet, grabbing her phone and purse while instructing the others on the table.

"Sansa, you go and get ready and Brienne, you make sure that everyone arrived on time for the meeting." She ordered.

Elena watched as Brienne stood up straight along with the rest of her guards and replied to her in her most professional voice. "Will you require us too for this meeting Mrs Salvatore?"

Brienne felt hand patting her shoulder. "It's Elena, while we still at home, and yes we will need you present at the meeting along, with the rest of your security guards so that you can know about the entire wedding schedule."

She gave Elena a swift nod and then stared at her team who followed her along with Sansa.

"Come, Damon, let's go," Elena said, as she turned around and left, already calling Matt to arrange everything for the meeting. For the rest of the ride, Damon watched this girl consumed in her work, who once upon a time was the same girl who was all consumed by her love for him. He watched and feared that if he couldn't bring that love back, then he would lose his wife to her work forever.

**############**

**Author 's Notes.**

**Here** **you** **go,** **another** **chapter** **of** **this** **story**, I **hope** **you** **like** **it** **even** **if** **it** **is** **slow** to **build**. **So** **please** **send** **me** **your** **review** **and** **motivate** **me** **to** **write** **more** **and** **more**.


	9. The Many Sides Of The Woman

_**The Many Sides of The Woman.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only the plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, mandzipop, Damonfangirl, Lyddy P, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore and my guest reviewer for your wonderful reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

**Special thanks to mandzipop who brilliantly beta this chapter.**

It was a horde of reporters, cameraman and paparazzi which were standing outside of La Ventura restaurant. They all were waiting patiently for a few hours; the cameramen were ready in their places to get the first best picture. The reporters already start news coverage as they take interviews of public, spokesperson, and even members of a political party who already arrived.

Finally, after two hours, the security team started restraining the surrounding crowd as cars began to approach.

Bonnie was standing with Matt when she received a text message from Elena. _Mrs St John, Mrs Salvatore wants a bouquet to be presented at the entrance._

"Go and get Senator & Mrs Selmy and owners of these restaurants," Bonnie instructed Matt, who when he was just about to leave, she grabbed his arm. "Get bouquets too." She added.

Matt was quick and reception committee was standing on their places when cars finally stopped outside the restaurant.

Crowd cheers as the saw their future President and his wife stepping outside surrounded by their guards. They briefly waved towards the crowd with huge smiles on their faces, as the cameras clicked to capture their pictures when Senator Selmy presented them flowers.

"Great to see you doing something Selmy." Senator Baratheon mocked him in a low voice as they had their pictures taken together.

While they were getting pictures, the doors of the second car opened. Joffrey Baratheon, the Senator's son and his beautiful fiancé Sansa emerged from the limo, dressed in matching the green and white suit and dress, they too were escorted by their protective guards.

Bonnie signalled towards Elena and Damon, as she saw them getting out from their car, where they quickly joined her at the entrance.

"Is everything set?" Elena asked as she watched her clients getting bouquets.

"Yeah, our chosen reporters are seated inside ready to cover this whole brunch," Bonnie replied as she handed her list of reporters; she also gave them a copy of speeches the hosts were due to give in honour of guests. "Damon have you checked how far perimeter is secured?" she asked as she handed him his copy.

"Relax Bon, Bon." Damon placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Commander Mormont and I had surveyed and secured the entire area, hours before media arrived." He then saw his wife staring at him with doubtful eyes. "Trust me, will you? this place is as secure as Pentagon."

It's seemed both women were convinced so he offered his arms. "Shall we?"

Bonnie smiled and looped his left arm with hers. His wife, on the other hand, gave him a swift nod before walking ahead of them while calling her assistant.

Bonnie noticed Damon's face fell, so she squeezed his arms to gain his attention. "Cheer up Debby Downer, you really did a great job!"

He did his best not to huff in frustration as she chuckles at his disgruntled expression. "First of all, don't give me a nickname because that's my thing and second it's your friend who is Debbie Downer, not me."

"Aww Damon, your wife will openly scold you if she is displeased by your work, but if she brushes you off with swift nod then that is an indication of her being impressed." Bonnie laughed.

"That makes no sense!" He grumbled as they stepped inside. When he saw his wife, he noticed how all of the workers were looking for her approval, but all they get is a swift nod. "I don't know when she changed this much! She was never like this before."

Bonnie watched Elena with sadness in her eyes. "Well, her life changed with the blink of an eye. Elena is a great listener when others talked about their pain; but when it comes down to her own pain, she will never show it to anyone, especially those she loves most." She said wisely. "There are many sides to a woman Damon, and for the past few years, she has been using her hard side to deal with pain, and in doing so she became hard herself." She added, noting Elena's pain being mirrored in Damon's eyes as he watched his wife from afar.

They both went quiet as the toast started and Elena joined them again. "Damon, Bonnie we will be here for two more hours, so while everyone is enjoying their brunch let's go over tonight's party plans."

She didn't give them the opportunity to reply but instead went ahead to sit at the table.

"Enzo told me about your plans, so as a friend to both of you, I will give you one piece of advice." Bonnie lean closer to whisper in his ear. "Be patient with her because the old Elena is somewhere underneath this professional Elena facade."

With that, Damon and Bonnie sat down with Elena, while he prayed for the patience, he was going to need to get his old Elena back.

**###########**

"_**Joffrey and Sansa! Match made in heaven!" **_

"_**Senator Baratheon! Ideal Family Man and Ideal President!"**_

"_**Fairy-tale come true! As Baratheon's welcome their new family member."**_

Damon, Elena, Sansa and her guards were sitting in a huge silver SUV which they had decided to use to bring Sansa home after each event.

Elena was pleased by the publicity so far. "It's all over the headlines! Sansa, you really look like a fairy-tale princess today." She told Sansa who was sitting quietly beside her as they headed back home after brunch.

Sansa gave them a small tired smile as she asks. "At what time we will be leaving for the party tonight?"

It was Damon who replied to her. "You and Joffrey need to be there by ten-thirty; so be ready by ten pm. After that your guards will take you to the secure meeting point where the limo will be waiting for you and Joffrey." Damon then glanced over to Jon who was sitting behind Sansa. "Jon, you and Podrick will accompany them in the limo while the rest of the guards will arrive ahead to create a security circle."

Jon acknowledged Damon's instructions with a simple nod, just as they arrived home. After that, they each left to go their separate ways so they could get some rest before that evening's party. Jon watched on as Brienne escorted Sansa back to her room. Once Sansa was in her room, returned to his own room to take a shower. He opened his bag to take his clothes out and while he was looking for his jacket, his eyes fell on an old photo album.

Settling down on his bed he began to go through the old pictures he'd found. There were mostly of his mother smiling, others showed a younger him fencing against his competitors, and pictures of him horse riding and car racing.

He traced the shape of the Mountain of Nome on the glossy photo paper, as he remembered climbing the peaks of the snowy mountains, which he missed almost as much as he missed his home.

Jon smiled as his eyes fell on a picture of his pet husky Ghost, who was as white as snow on the tops of the Mountain. He had aptly named him Ghost, as he often disappeared in white the snow and then jumped on him out of nowhere just like a ghost. He remembered how sad they both were when he left his beloved dog with his mom seven years ago; and no matter how many times he visited them, it still pained him to leave them behind.

When he turned the next page, he saw a picture which had been taken with Pyp and Gren outside JFK airport, just after they arrived in New York. He fondly remembered Sam taking this picture and inviting him to be in the next one. Just as he was about to turn the page to see look at the next picture, he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it, he saw a red-faced, out of breath Sam on the other side. Jon ushered Sam to come in and closed the door behind them.

"Jon." Sam started, then noticing the clothes on the bed, he realized Jon was about to change. "Sorry to disturb you mate but Damon wants to talk to you and Pod about tonight's security."

"It's okay Sam, I'll shower later." Jon smiled and clapped him on the back before opening the door and walking out of the room, leaving Sam behind.

Sam was just about to leave when his eyes fell on Jon's open album. He picked it up and smiled as he looked at their first picture together when Jon arrived seven years ago. He really missed Pyp and Gren but they both joined the secret services three years ago and if this project was successful, then their team would also be in line for jobs in the secret services.

To think about how they started as trainees. Sam shook his head and traced the image when suddenly he noticed something in the background of the photo. Although somewhat a little fuzzy, he could make out there were two girls standing right behind him and Jon, appearing to be taking pictures of their own, judging by the way they stood together. For a moment he thought he recognized them, but he couldn't recollect where he knew them from, no matter how familiar they looked. Sam focused once again, but all he could see was their unclear images, although one girl had red hair, which was shining in the sunlight. Suddenly Sam's phone rang, breaking his concentration. He took his phone out of his pocket he saw his girlfriend name as the caller ID, to which he immediately answered.

"Gilly! How are you? I missed you so much." He grinned at the sound of her voice. Forgetting all about the picture, he left the album on the bed as he walked outside to chat with his girlfriend.

**############**

The Golden Lion Club was one of the trendiest dance clubs in the city and owned by Tyrion Lannister. He may have been small, but what he lacked in stature, he more than made up for in intellect and savvy, which in turn made him the owner of most the successful clubs all over the country.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Mr and Mrs Salvatore." Tyrion grinned as he kissed on back of Elena's hand before shaking hands with Damon. "So, you are my sister's new victims?" Elena's eyes widened as she tried to politely reply.

"Your sister is gracious enough," Elena replied.

"Oh please, my sister is the wicked witch of the West. Relax." Tyrion scoffed. "This is an anti-Cersei and her spoilt brat zone. You don't need to lie to me of all people, after all, I was unfortunate enough to be born her brother."

Elena didn't know what to make of this but Damon immediately decided he liked this man. "I like you, Mr Lannister." He smiled.

"Aw please, call me Tyrion, Mr Lannister is my father and you will face his wrath if you associate me with his precious, snobbish name." Tyrion insisted.

"Okay, Tyrion and you call me Damon." Damon nodded before both men shook hands once more.

Just then a woman joined them. "Ah Shae, come darling join us." Tyrion introduced her as the woman called Shae leant down and gave him such a passionate kiss, it made Elena little uncomfortable.

Her discomfort that grew even further when her husband's hand brushed over her dark purple dress as his hands lowered on her back, making her jump. She glared at Damon, who simply smiled back at her. Slightly embarrassed by her reaction, she stepped away from Damon and loudly cleared her voice to break PDA in front of them.

Tyrion smiled apologetically at Damon and Elena before turning to Shae. "Sorry Shae dear, these lovely people are from my sister's family's new P.R firm. Damon and Elena, please meet my long-time girlfriend Shae."

"I'm actually his wife, but this idiot is still in our honeymoon phase even after eleven years of marriage." Shae corrected him.

Damon felt his wife stiffen beside him. "Nice to meet you, now excuse me," Elena said courteously. "I had better check if your nephew and his fiancée have arrived yet." She added as Damon watched as she walked towards the entrance. He wanted to go after her but felt a glass being placed in his hands.

"Drink up mate, it's not called liquid courage for no reason," Tyrion smirked.

Damon nodded before settled beside Tyrion in a nearby booth with his drink, which fortunately turned out to be his favourite bourbon.

"So, what's your story?" Tyrion asked, clearly observing the man in front of him.

Damon downed his drink in one gulp, which made him feel better and bitter at the same time as he replied. "It's the same old story, guy meets a girl they fall in love, got married, the end."

"Well my friend, no story is finished as long its characters are alive," Tyrion told him. "A chapter in a story always ends, and do you know why?" He poured his drink and raised it to him. "So a new chapter can begin." Tyrion clinked their glasses as he continued to give him words of advice. "Your story is waiting for its next chapter and it's up to you, how you write it." He grinned.

Before Damon could ponder on Tyrion's wise words, the suddenly became almost deafening as he saw Joffrey and Sansa finally arrive.

"Ah! Let the show begin!" Tyrion clapped his hand and stretch out before stepping forward to greet his nephew. "Dear nephew welcome!"

"Uncle." Joffrey sneered down at him. "It's good to see that you finally grow into something."

Damon coughed loudly, shocked at Joffrey's rudeness for insulting his uncle in his own club. However, it wasn't just Damon, almost everyone fell quiet around them at his disgusting joke, but Tyrion laughed and then with unbelievable strength pulled his nephew close enough so they were hugging each other.

"How I missed your sense of humour." Tyrion grinned, pulling away from him before pinching Joffrey's cheeks like he was four-year-old, then playfully slapped on his face making everyone laugh. "It's good to see you are still, your mothers adorable baby boy even if you are getting married."

Joffrey finally managed to pull away from Tyrion, when he noticed everyone trying to contain their laughter. He scowled at them and stormed away with his guards closely following him.

Tyrion laughed and shook his head as his eyes fell on the young girl standing quietly while everyone laughed. "You must be my future niece-in-law? I hope that brat is good to you?" he said, his voice softening slightly.

Expecting fake shrill laughter and a bunch of fake compliments, Tyrion was surprised when the girl stared straight into his eyes and replied in a polite, soft tone. "My beloved Joffrey is kind to me and I am honoured to be part of his family."

Tyrion knew she was lying; any blind man would be able to sense it. Yet, the words and way she spoke, affected him more for some strange reason. "I think I like you Sansa Stark." He said gently, shaking her hand, before holding her close. "Don't you ever give hope because you deserve happiness in your life."

This time a true smile briefly appeared on her face, before dropping once more as she slipped her hand away and walk past him to follow her fiancé.

For rest of the night Joffrey was busy drinking and dancing with his friends while Sansa stayed quietly by his side, and only talk when he asked her something. Their guards stood around them, protecting their clients while enjoying themselves in such an elite club. It was hard to contain Tormund whenever he danced, however, he stopped each time Brienne glared at him. Meanwhile, Damon and Elena stayed with Tyrion and Shae, as they kept everyone in check while allowing few reporters to take pictures of the party.

"How did he trap that poor innocent girl?" Tyrion asked them.

"It's a love marriage I believe," Elena replied, although she was beginning to feel less sure about that statement, as she saw no love between them.

"Love, Ya right!" Tyrion snorted. "Only my sister can love a brat like him and trust me guys that's because she gave birth to him, I guess mothers love their children anyway, it's in their nature to love them more than anything in the world."

He stopped when suddenly Elena stood up and excused herself from their table.

"You know for someone claiming to be intelligent, you can really be an idiot." Shae slapped his arm and was about to go after Elena when Damon stopped her.

"It's okay, I will handle her. Can you guys do me a favour?" he asked, telling them what he wanted, before leaving to find his wife.

Elena was drinking one shot after another, in an attempt to calm herself down; but Tyrion's words about mother and their love for children had felt like a knife twisting in her heart.

"_**No, I won't let that pain hurt me again." **_She tried her best to hold back her tears when suddenly lights get dim and someone pulled her on the dance floor, just when a song _**I feel So Close **_began.

Her eyes blinked and she found herself in her husband's arms. "Dance with me." He asked, to which she was about to refuse when he pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "One dance please! after all, it's our favourite song."

To his surprise, she agreed and started to move in time with him. It wasn't long before Elena relaxed and started to enjoy herself, as they danced to the beat, each one bringing them closer to each other.

For a while, in her husband's arms, she forgot all about her pain and felt like her old self once more. Damon smiled as Elena laughed when he playfully dipped her. However, that all disappeared when the music stopped and they saw Joffrey leading, or more like dragging Sansa onto the dancefloor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my dear fiancée loves dancing. She thinks she is quite the expert dancer, in fact, she just casually mentioned to me that she took ballet classes when she was young." Joffrey announced.

"This is not good," Elena whispered fearfully to Damon, as she saw many reporters covering this moment while Joffrey carried on making a scene.

"How about we see a live demonstration" I'm sure we all will love to see what an expert dancer you are." Joffrey taunted as he shoved her onto the stage, in front of the waiting crowd. "Music!" he demanded.

The crowd stood still as the music began. A collective gasp escaped as Sansa elegantly began to dance, her red hair flying like a burning ring of fire as she twirled in a balanced circle. She leapt like a butterfly taking her first flight and gracefully waved her hands around while dancing on her tiptoes.

Seeing everyone enjoying her wonderful display of grace and elegance, Joffrey fumed with anger, before marching out of the club without his guards, who like everyone was mesmerized and preoccupied with watching her dance.

As Jon watched on, he felt as though she had hypnotized everyone including him. For some reason, he was convinced he could feel her eyes on him whenever she got close to him. She was pirouetting without care of the world, happily twirling so fast, it was as if she never wanted to stop.

It was then Jon's instincts kicked in. He screamed when he saw she was about to reach the end of the stage, which was a few feet high.

Elena who was watching Sansa's dance while in her husband's arms, also suddenly noticed the end of the stage. "Sansa watch out!" she screamed.

Elena's scream broke the trance the crowd was in, but it was too late for Sansa whose foot had teetered off the edge of the stage. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, Jon grabbed her and pulled her towards him, cradling her safely in his arms.

Damon and Elena were relieved to see her safe. As Elena rushed over towards Jon and Sansa, Damon noticed a familiar look passing between them, but this time he was sure of what those feelings are.

Tyrion had seen many sides of women. Sides that even an intelligent man like him can't claim to understand, but he knew a pure heart when he saw one. And as he watched this girl facing everyone with her head held high and smile on her face, he knew one thing for sure, that this girl's heart was too pure for a despicable, black-hearted person like his nephew. He just hoped with all his heart that she would eventually find the happiness she deserved.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, another chapter of this story and we are picking the pace a little. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	10. Eyes Speaks More Than Words

_**Eyes Speak More Than Words.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, mandzipop, Tia Salvatore, Lyddy P, Damonfangirl, Happy Gilmore, Riley 38 and my guest reviewer Thank you so much for your wonderful review.**

**A lot of Thanks to mandzipop who beta this chapter and gave me really good advice.**

**Special note:**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my dearest sis/ friend Sohela (Starlight So) for our two years friendship anniversary. Love you, sis!**

"Can you believe this!" Everyone looked at her alarmingly when Elena threw newspapers down onto the breakfast table.

Damon glanced up at his wife who was beaming in excitement while flipping her phone screen as he picked up the newspaper.

'_**Sansa **__**Stark **__**graceful **__**as **__**swan'**_

'_**Great Combination of Beauty and Grace!'**_

'_**New Trend-Setter!'**_

'_**Fresh Face of Prestigious Political Family.'**_

There were various other headlines and articles regarding Sansa; and while everyone else was scrolling or reading them, Sansa herself sat quietly as she ate her breakfast.

"Thank God no one reported Joffrey's behaviour." Elena sighed with relief, as she put her phone away and grab croissant and butter.

"Well, in that case, you should say thanks to our Sam," Damon told his wife while winking at Sam. "It's because of him they couldn't get any kind of image on that Joffrey Brat Eon."

While guys chuckle on his given nickname Elena stared at her husband curiously. "What has Sam had to do with anything?"

Damon gestured towards Sam to explain. Sam's face starts turning shade pinker as he gulped nervously as all eyes were on him.

"It's my invention actually, a device I design to disrupt signals, mute audios and blur video images at the same time." He explained.

To Elena's surprise, he took out small blue lighter from his pocket and clicked it. "Check your phone." She picked her phone and found it hanged up.

"Wow!" she gasped as Sam clicked his lighter again and a few seconds later her phone started back up again. "This is brilliant Sam; you are such a genius!" Elena carried on as Sam blushed and explain he used his device every time Joffrey created a scene.

"I know it was not in our job description, but I heard you stressing over media and that's why I invented it." He said shyly.

"Thank you so much, Sam, your device really saves us from getting bad publicity, if you ever wanted to change jobs then I will gladly hire you in our company Tec department." Elena smiled. Sam was clearly flattered and thanked her for the compliment.

Sansa cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her. "Even if he saves Joffrey reputation, few partygoers posted his behaviour, Mrs Baratheon would be displeased that his son was not even mentioned in this news aside from those statements." she pointed out.

Elena's happiness suddenly evaporated when she realized that Cersei wouldn't be happy with her son being rebuffed by media. "Dammit!" She stood up her breakfast long forgotten. "Excuse me guys, but I have to fix this mess."

"Elena!" Damon called after his wife who left like a bolt of lightning.

"Damn you Brat Eons!" Damon threw down his napkin in anger and left to follow his wife.

"Poor Salvatore's, they look really stressed out." Podrick sighed before turning to Sansa, "I'm sorry to say Ma'am but your fiancée..."

"Guard Payne!" Brienne barked, her voice warning enough to prevent Podrick from airing the rest of his thoughts in public.

"Excuse me!" Sansa stood up and left with Brienne without making eye contact with anyone.

Once she was gone Jon finally spoke up. "I don't know why she is marring that brat! She could do a lot better." He said.

"Better! like who?" Tormund teased; his eyes had a knowing glint which made Jon suddenly regret his words.

"Well, she could be with anyone." Pod nodded, completely oblivious to the staring match between Tormund and Jon.

"Well I don't think she can get anyone better than Joffrey," Sam told them.

Three heads turned and gave him a stunning look, but Sam just shook his head. "You guys didn't read Ms Stark's profile?" Sam didn't wait for their embarrassing confessions and continued. "Well if you _had_ read it, then you would know that over the last six years of her non-existent modelling career, she has _only_ dated the most eligible rich guys. In fact, her official ex-boyfriend tally currently stands at forty-eight; and now she is finally settling for the big prize, the future President's Son, who is now boyfriend number forty-nine." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Sansa Stark has her own colourful past, which is why she is marring that brat, the same brat who in her eyes is the most perfect choice."

When none of his friends says anything, he gave them a kind smile. "Don't feel sorry for her guys, she knew exactly what she is getting herself into. Let's just do our job and hopefully, we will finally make into Secret Service." He told them, and with that Sam stood up and left, with the others soon following suit, as they try to digest this new information.

Jon went to his room and settled down on his bed, his eyes fell on Sansa's file, which Brienne had given him on the night they arrived. He picked up the folder and went outside to sit in the balcony and began to read all he could about Sansa Stark's past.

By the time he was finished Jon couldn't believe his own eyes nor the words he just read or pictures he saw. The Sansa that he had grown to know from the past two days and the information that was given to him couldn't belong to the same girl. His eyes fell on the pictures of her skimpily clad body, as she danced wildly and provocatively with her past boyfriends. Those beautiful blue eyes were extremely seductive in these pictures, whereas the girl he saw a few minutes ago has the kindest and gentle look in her eyes.

He threw the papers down and stood up, pressing himself against the railings, as he tried to compose his thoughts.

_**Why does it matter so much! **_He asked himself but apparently, his mind couldn't give him the answer's he needed, not knowing why he was letting it bother him. _**"You know nothing, Jon Snow." **_ His Ex-Girlfriend, Ygritte's voice taunted him in his mind.

Jon sighed, feeling even more dejected than ever. He was about to head back when his eyes fell on Sansa, who like him in an endeavour to get some air, had chosen to sit outside on her balcony.

She didn't notice him but he saw a sadness in her face, her blue eyes fixed on birds that were flying around high in the sky while she sat there watching them with wistful eyes.

Jon glanced down at one of the pictures from her past, taking particular notice of her eyes, and then looked back up again, carefully watching her. He was surprised to see how those eyes managed to change so much without changing at all.

Maybe Ygritte was right and he didn't know anything. The things he had read about her could be true or not, but Jon wasn't oblivious to pain, and he recognised the expression of sorrow which was clearly evident in her eyes right at that moment. And Jon knew the eyes were the windows to the soul, which often revealed more than words or deeds and innocent eyes never lied at all.

**############**

By the mid-day, all of the headlines and posts had changed, as they praised Joffrey, who had been spotted in an orphanage, reading stories to children and donating a huge sum of money to the orphanage.

"That Brat couldn't smile genuinely to save his own neck," Damon muttered to his wife as they watched him waving at the crowd, before leaving the orphanage after spending four hours with children.

"Well, at least this will get Cersei off my back." Elena shuddered as she recalled twenty minutes of unpleasant chat with that vile women.

"Well, for now, you can relax and enjoy the rest of your day," Damon told her as he massaged her shoulders.

Elena who was feeling completely stressed out moaned with pleasure at the touch of her husband's magical fingers on her shoulders. She was in such a complete bliss that she is almost forgotten they were still standing in the entrance corridor.

"Mr Salvatore?" An unfamiliar voice from behind suddenly disturbed them, his wife jumping in surprise, however, he managed to grab her before she could slip.

Elena blushed and excused herself leaving Damon and head of the Orphanage who looked embarrassed himself to invade their private moment. "Um, Mr Salvatore I want to personally thank you and your wife, because of you both we will be receiving a five-million-dollar donation for our orphanage." He smiled.

"Please do not thank us." Damon smiled, although he wasn't surprised by the news upon hearing how much money had been donated by the brat. "At least something good came out from all this." He added before they said their goodbyes, and Damon went in search for his wife to let her know the good news.

Eventually, he found her standing near the garden, watching on as the children played. Damon didn't want to disturb her, especially when he saw her smiling the same old smile that he once upon a time, long ago, vowed unsuccessfully to never allow to leave her face. Unfortunately, time and life had caused it to gradually ebb away until it had finally disappeared, which made the sight of its return all the more special.

A little girl around six approached his wife and stared at her shyly before giving her a pink flower. "Is this for me?" Elena asked the little girl, who simply gave her cute dimpled smile and nervously nodded her head. "Thank you." Elena smiled at the little girl as she accepted the gift and took the flower in her hand before the girl quickly turned and ran away.

Damon continued to watch, and for a while, Elena's eyes gleamed with happiness, but slowly the shine slipped away and the steely expression, returned to her eyes once more. He silently continued to observe, as tightly closed her eyes and took deep breaths for a few seconds. The moment her eyes opened back up, they had returned to the same emotionless eyes that he had gotten used to seeing and hating.

When Elena turned around and saw him standing there, he knew that she was fully aware he had just witnessed what had just happened, but instead of acknowledging it, she simply walked past him as nothing happened.

It was with that same indifference she told him. "Let's go, Damon, I have lots of work to do."

Damon wanted to grab her and make her acknowledge the emotional suffering she was covering up, but he managed to stop himself, instead deciding to be patient with her, because, after five years of her not confronting her internal struggles, he couldn't force that on her just yet.

He knew the only way for them to heal as a couple was to first acknowledge the torment Elena was hiding. However, he also recognised that his wife had to admit to her torment, not just to him, but more importantly to herself. Not just for his sake of their marriage but because she is ready to deal with this pain for her own sanity.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**As you can see our Heroines are captivating our Heroes mind with their eyes that speak more than words. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	11. Riots Part One

_**Riots Part One.**_

_**Author's Notes.**_

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore, Lyddy P, Damonfangirl, Riley 38 and my guest reviewers for your wonderful reviews.**

**Thank you so much to mandzipop who beta this chapter for me and gave me a few tips in this chapter.**

It had been two weeks since Senator's son and future daughter-in-law had been thrust into the limelight as a couple; and from then on, there hadn't been a moment when a news channel wasn't mentioning them in some capacity, and at every major event since, they had been seen attending together.

Elena could have sworn, that in all of her eight years in her job, nothing compared to the effort and detail she had put in for her new clients. She did her best and worked tirelessly to gather as much positive publicity for them as possible, but no matter what she did, each day came with its own challenges. Surprisingly it was the Baratheon's who created all sorts of mess for her to fix and not Sansa, the one who she was initially warned against. In fact, her opinion was that the girl was one of the calmest, collected and most helpful client's she had ever come across. It hurt her to see how Sansa was mistreated by the Baratheon family. The way Joffrey and Cersei bullied her, to make it seem that they had rescued her from slavery and risen her to the status of a future daughter-in-law to the next potential President.

Elena reflected upon how their treatment towards Sansa changed whenever they were out in public. She shuddered to think of Sansa's future with these vile people. However, whenever she tried to discuss something, Sansa assured her that it wasn't anything she couldn't handle and reassured Elena that she loved her fiancé and his family regardless of their flaws.

"_**I have accepted my fate and trust me there are worse things out there in this world then few taunting and insulting words."**_ Sansa had once told her, forcing Elena to ponder upon what kind of ugliness the young girl had seen in her life to make her feel content to surrender herself to this kind of humiliating future?

Closing her laptop, she stood up and made her way out of her office. Elena knew it was late again, but in truth, she preferred getting her work done at the office, rather than taking it home with her, where her husband would do his best to help her out no matter how much underserving she felt of his kind gesture.

Elena remembered the promise he made her on her birthday, and she also knew that Damon was trying his best to help her out in the hope of getting noticed. What he didn't know was that she always noticed him, she noticed his actions, she noticed his love and that's why it pained her every time she treated him with indifference, because she knew that the day she acknowledged him, would be the day she had to acknowledge the possibility of failing him, which was something she wasn't ready to face.

By the time she had gotten home, she saw it was already two am in the morning. Elena groaned internally at thought of only getting a few hours of sleep before the arrival of the next day's event to drive her crazy.

Stepping inside she walked towards the kitchen to grab a quick bite. Upon opening the refrigerator, she saw a plate of lasagne and salad waiting for her with a note stuck to its side. **'**_**Enjoy your dinner sweetness and try to finish it so you can have a good night sleep on full stomach ;) love Damon.'**_ It said.

Elena couldn't help but smile at her husband thoughtfulness. She picked up a fork and headed towards her living room to enjoy her dinner while watching something on tv. However, when she walked into the living room, instead of finding it quiet and empty, she was surprised to see Sansa occupying the couch at this late hour.

"Oh! I didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour." Elena frowned.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought to watch a movie." Sansa smiled sheepishly at her from the couch.

By this time, Elena had almost recovered from her shock, however, that was only temporary, as when her eyes fell to the television screen, she realised it was not some movie but her own wedding video that Sansa was watching.

"Where did you get this video?" She asked, settling down beside Sansa on the couch.

"Your husband was watching it earlier while waiting for you," Sansa told her. "When I came down twenty minutes ago, he was falling asleep. When I disturbed him, he probably realized how late it was and said goodnight and left." She added.

A new wave of remorse hit Elena upon finding out that he had waited for her, which made her wonder how many sleepless nights he had spent waiting for her to come home.

"_**Damon get out! It's bad luck to see the bride!" **_Caroline's voice screamed through the screen and Sansa laughed as they saw how Damon was trying to duck past Caroline so he could get inside Elena's room to see her.

"_**Let me go blondie! I miss my girl a lot!" **_Damon complained, while still trying to find a way in but Caroline was standing firm as a wall.

"_**Seriously Damon! You saw her this morning, just before I came to kick you out of her bed! I mean can't you wait for a few more hours!" **_Caroline retorted with folded arms.

"_**No!"**_ Damon screamed from the screen and this time Elena joined in with the laughter when she saw how Stefan, Ric, Enzo, Elijah and Klaus arrived and lifted Damon on their shoulders dragging him away while he kept yelling. _**"Put me down! I won't forget this blondie! Mark my words! I will dye your wedding gown black! I will shave Stefan's head!**_

The rest of his threats were drowned by Caroline, who was screaming at the camera. _**"Get lost Jer!"**_

"She is married to your brother-in-law, right?" Sansa asked as they watched Caroline and Bonnie walking one by one down the aisle with best man Stefan, and another one of the groomsmen, Enzo escorting them. Her friends looked absolutely gorgeous, in their pink bridesmaid dresses.

"Yeah, the following June they got married," Elena told her. "Bonnie and Enzo were married on Valentine's Day of the same year. It was a happy time for all three of us because we were born few months apart, start dating few months apart and then a married man of our dreams in the same order, all within a year of each other." She started to explain but stopped when Sansa gasped when she saw Elena walking down the aisle, bringing tears to both of their eyes.

"You looked so beautiful!" Sansa gushed. "I mean, I never saw a bride glow so radiantly, with so much happiness on her face, even your husband seems like he will burst with joy at any moment." She said.

It's true, Elena reflected, they both looked wonderful and ecstatic on their wedding day. Her white gown was beautiful but simple not like some of them over the top gowns that girls like to wear which were covered with lace, embroidery or crystals. Instead, her gown only had a small amount of floral lace on the shoulder and above the waist, with white silk flowing down from the waist.

Damon was beaming with joy and looking sinfully sexy, dressed in a stylish black tuxedo, causing Elena's heart to flutter as she saw that look in his beautiful blue eyes, conveying all his feelings towards her.

"That joy is inevitable to feel when a girl is lucky enough to marry the guy she loves more than her life," Elena explained. "The hopes and expectations of spending the rest of your life with the person you love." She shook her head dreamily. "The happiness that comes along with it is impossible to describe in mere words." She stared as they kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife. "That moment can only be experienced, and I wish that every girl in this world would get to have the kind of happiness that I was fortunate enough to experience on my wedding day." She smiled, however, her smile turned to a frown when she heard sniffing noise, and to her surprise, Sansa was crying, her eyes were fixed on screen but somehow, she had a feeling that Sansa's mind was elsewhere.

At that moment all she wanted to do was to embrace her, just to provide some kind of comfort but then hesitated because she didn't want to cross professional boundaries. Instead, they continued to watch the rest of the movie while Elena finished her dinner. She noticed how it was the little moments of joy which brought tears in both their eyes, especially when she saw herself dancing with her husband. The happy memories bringing more tears, as Sansa wordlessly offered her a tissue before taking one for herself.

"Why did you change your dress?" Sansa asked after a while as they saw her throwing the bouquet in her white short dress that was covered with a thick white coat.

"Oh! We were leaving for the honeymoon." Elena told her. "Damon wanted to leave early because he was excited to start our Alaskan honeymoon adventure, but I have to toss bouquet first." Elena chuckled while watching how fast he ushered her into the car and drove them away before everyone had finished saying their goodbyes.

"You went to Alaska for your honeymoon?" Sansa asked, sounding surprised. "That was seven years ago, right?" she asked, noting the date at the top of the screen, as Elena finally switched the television off before turning to answer her. However, the way Sansa was staring at her with such an intense look made her feel a little uneasy.

"Um, yeah. In two weeks, it will be our wedding anniversary." Elena told her.

Sansa nodded still lost in deep thought. "How long were you there for?" she asked, her voice sounding a little not only a little hoarse, but her questioning was making Elena feel more than a little uncomfortable, especially as she didn't like to reveal too much about her and Damon's private life.

"A month," Elena told her. "We managed to visit a lot of places in that short space of time, but not as many as we'd have hoped. Alaska has so many beautiful places and Damon knew the month wasn't going to be long enough, and he was right, but we had to return back to join Firm again." She stopped talking when she realized, Sansa wasn't paying her attention anymore. "Sansa? Are you alright?" she asked.

Sansa seemed startled by the sound of Elena's voice as if she had been lost in thought.

"I... I'm fine. I better go and get some sleep. Need to be fresh for the evening award ceremony." Sansa nodded, and with a shaky smile, she stood up and wished Elena goodnight before walking away leaving her still sat on the couch, feeling a little dumbfounded.

**###########**

The next morning Elena was hoping some kind of explanation or reaction regarding the previous night's encounter, but when Sansa appeared at the table, she politely greeted everyone with her usual good morning and started to eat her breakfast, without giving any indication about last night's odd behaviour. Elena couldn't help but frown upon seeing Sansa act so normal, especially after how she reacted last night.

"_**Let it go, Elena! It's must be pre-wedding jitters affecting her." **_Elena thought before deciding it was for the best that she continued eating her breakfast and pretend as nothing had happened.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Caroline Salvatore marched inside followed by her husband, Bonnie and Matt. "Thank God you guys haven't left yet!" she sighed.

"We have a problem," Bonnie announced, prompting a sarcastic laugh from Caroline.

"It's not problem Bon! It's a conspiracy!" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What are you girls yammering about?" Damon asks as his brother Stefan joined them at the table and handed Damon his iPad.

"Read the headlines that broke twenty minutes ago," Stefan said, pointing to the screen.

Damon glanced up at his wife uncomfortably, before starting to read the headlines out loud.

"_**Corruption rumours prior Elections!" **_he read out to the rest of the group._** "Senator Baratheon is using his son's wedding to cover up the real news about one billion dollars' worth of corruption through his father in law."**_ He added, registering the shocked faces of those who were hearing this news for the first time.

Unable to believe her ears, Elena turned her phone on, and to her horror, the news was already the headline news all over the media.

"I? I don't understand?" Elena shook her head. "I thought we were meant to be honouring Tywin Lannister this evening!"

Bonnie gently touched her shoulder. "Elena, the function hasn't cancelled. We have talked to organizer's, and everything is going as planned because first it's rumours and they are awarding a few other people too, but…" Bonnie grimaced.

Her hesitation made Elena more worried than ever. "But what?" she asked.

"My mother used to say that everything after but is horseshit!" Jon said absentmindedly but was quickly embarrassed by his words once he realised that he had said them out loud. "I'm sorry." He apologised, however, Caroline cut him off.

"No, No, don't apologize because that's what exactly this is! Complete horseshit!" she slapped her hand down the table in anger, making everyone around her jump.

"Okay, things are bad if Mrs Prim & Proper are freaked out." Damon surmised, before turning to Matt, who had a very nervous look on his face. "Tell me, Donavan, what else is there about this news that is stressing her out so much?" he asked.

Matt was clearly uncomfortable, however, he turned to address the group. "A crowd is gathering outside the hall where award ceremony is taking place." He told them. "There will be a huge protest against both the Baratheon's and the Lannister's," he said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment afterwards as they tried to digest this news until Elena clutched her head in frustration and broke the silence.

"Shit! We're screwed!" She cried out.

**###########**

Damon and Elena arrived at the award ceremony prior to everyone else, to survey the situation. The protests had already started. Damon and Elena watched on as crude, life-size piñata of their clients, were being hit by sticks & baseball bats by the protesters.

"This is not good." Elena shook her head, as they continued to observe an angry mob from afar.

"Its politics babe, one day crowd is cheering for you next day they are ready to beat you up." Damon sighed ruefully, as they went inside to assess the security situation. It was at that moment they must have been noticed by three men.

"If it isn't Salvatore's!" a voice called out, prompting Damon and Elena to turn around to find out who its owner was. Fortunately, it was a friendly face of the Commissioner of the police department, and their uncle, Mikael Mikaelson along with his sons Elijah and Klaus, who all walked over to greet them.

"Uncle Mikael or we should address you as Commissioner Mikaelson?" Damon asked, making Mikael laugh as Damon patted his back.

"If addressing me as commissioner keeps you boys in check then you must address me as commissioner." He said. "However, I'm only ever going to be called uncle by this sweet child of mine." He told Elena who beamed and went to hug her uncle.

"It's so great to see you uncle, how his aunt Esther?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Your aunt is fine and she will be happy to hear from you." Mikael smiled.

They continued to chat pleasantly for a few minutes before Damon decided to raise the issue regarding the security issues surrounding the award ceremony.

"Uncle Mikael is this event safe enough for our clients?" he frowned.

Mikael looked around and then motioned for them to follow him. Once they found an empty room his uncle didn't waste time as he warned them.

"This place is secure but not secure enough for your clients," Mikael told them. "It's been circling around that his opponents are the reason behind those rumours and this protest that is going on outside."

"Dammit!" Damon stroked his wife's shoulder to calm her down.

"We need to double the security." She started to tell Damon but they were interrupted by Elijah.

"I'm sorry, but the function of security has been already arranged." He told them.

"Let me guess, by the opposition party?" Damon asked, rolling his eyes, as Klaus gave him an apologetic nod before going on to explain a little further.

"We are instructed to not harm protestors, even if riots break out," Klaus told them. "Clearly they are protecting their own supporters, and at the same time hoping to hurt your client's reputation." He added.

"This is set up!" Elena exclaimed as she started pacing the room. "I know the Senator; he won't back out from this event." She shook her head.

Damon racked his brain for a solution. "Uncle if we can't secure this place then what's our options?" he asked.

Mikael watched as Damon and Elena stared at him with hopeful eyes. Sighing he offered them what he could.

"I can get permission for them to have their personal guards with them at all times, but make sure they are best." He warned them.

"Thank you, uncle!" Elena smiled gratefully gave him a quick hug before leaving to call Bonnie and give her some good news.

"Damon, make sure they leave the ceremony as soon as possible because if riots break out, I can't help and a bunch of guards are not enough to protect your clients," Mikael said solemnly.

With this warning, they went their separate ways and as Damon watched the protesters, he had a sinking feeling that the small number of guards they had, would not be enough to protect the senator and his family.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, another chapter of this story, part two will be action-packed and I will update it in the first week of November ;). So please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	12. Author's Notes

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Dear Readers.**_

_**On first November I lost my Father, M. Arshad Khan, due to Heart Attack. It's a really hard and painful time for me and my family and that's why I am taking Break from F.F for a time being. That's being said, I will return when I can. I request all my readers to show some patience and pray for my family and my father soul.**_

_**Thank you all...Aisha.**_


	13. Riots Part Two

_**Riots**_ _**Part** **Two.**_

_**Author's** **Notes.**_

The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.

I want to thank deeply from the bottom of my heart to everyone who sends their condolences in the last chapter.

I hope you continue enjoying this story.

_**Special**_ _**Warning.**_

Part of this chapter contains violence and language."

The famous saying 'walking on eggshell' can totally be described for Elena's feeling at the moment. Seeing angry mob shouting insult after insult to her clients was increasing her stress level and then it grew ten folds more when their clients finally arrived at the award ceremony.

At once people booed at the sight of Senator and his family. They didn't even spare there would-be a daughter- in- law and start shouting insults at this innocent girl who had to endure words like 'political slut' and 'Baratheon bitch'.

Damon can feel his wife's anxiety increasing as they usher their clients safely inside through the angry mob that were trying to breach the security line.

"Thank God no one brought any rotten tomatoes or even worse rocks to attack us." She finally breathed in relief while making sure her clients were settled comfortably on their allotted seats.

" Don't be happy yet because I wouldn't relax until we are safely inside our own home." Damon whisper as the ceremony began. "We need to stay on our guard entire time we are here, I have this feeling that the crowd could still attack us while we are making our exit."

For the rest of the ceremony, they both were figuring out the safest way for them to leave.

When it's come time for Tywin Lannister to get his award they both felt pissed because he didn't even show up for 'Security reasons' but instead ask his daughter to receive his award on his behalf.

"What a prick! Tormund grumbles under his breath and Damon totally agrees with him. "I guess his life is far more precious then rest of us."

As soon all awards were given they were invited for some refreshments by the organizer which Senator politely decline. "Thanks for the invite but we can't stay, it's better if we leave before any unpleasant incident occurs."

It's surprisingly great that he understands how critical this situation is and if Damon's instinct tells him that Senator is angry at his father in law for not only bailing on this event but for putting him in this mess in the first place.

With their guards surrounding tight circle around them, they tried to head out. Once again the angry crowd shouted an insult at the sight of them. Senator Baratheon didn't waste any second before getting into his car along with his wife & guards.

Elena and guards were helping Joffrey and Sansa down the stairs when suddenly someonetthrowsotten tomato straight at Joffrey's face who fumes in anger and starts shouting. "Arrest them! Arrest these low lives!"

Suddenly everything turned upside down in mere seconds and to her horror riot break out as angry crowd charge towards them.

Damon watched how their small protective circle scattered and in seconds people went punching Joffrey while his guard did their best to protect him and themselves.

"Elena! Elena!" he screamed for his wife while fighting his way through the crowd but he couldn't detect her or Sansa anywhere.

"Guys we need to find the girls." He shouted to the guards who managed to pull Joffrey safely away from the crowd."

"Forget those dumb girls and get me out of here!" That brat demand while wiping blood from his face.

Damon was about to punch him but Jon appeared in front of him. "Leave him, sir, we should search for girls."

Damon can see the same worry and anger in Jon's eyes that he can feel himself. They both didn't wait and went outside while praying that no harm shall come to them.

############

Elena and Sansa were separated from their guards when a riot breaks out and few men start chasing them as soon they spotted them. Both girls came far while running away from these men. "Get that Baratheon whore!" one of them shouted and Elena pushed herself harder as she and Sansa run faster than ever.

They both turned to left only to find dead-end in the form of a wall.

Six men finally corner them and she can feel Sansa staring at her with fear in her eyes. " Look what a nice dress these sluts are wearing!" one of the man leer at them. " I bet their underwear came from the same black money as their pretty dresses."

Elena can feel bile rising from her throat as they stepped even closer making their intention clear for them. "Let's see how pretty these whores are underneath all this."

He was about to touch Sansa when Elena saw broken glass bottle nearby and without thinking of consequence she grabbed it and jab it hard into his face.

"Ahaa!" The guy screams and then backhand her so hard that she fell on the ground.

She saw other guy approaching her but this time Sansa ran and tackle him so hard that he hit his head on another wall.

Soon other four were upon them slapping and ripping their dresses.

Both girls were on the floor restrain by men as their leader managed to taka a bloody shard of glass out of his cheek. "I will take this bitch first!" He announced with vengeance in his eyes asstaresat Elena.

He starts unbuckling his pants along with another man who was obscenely licking his lips while staring at Sansa.

"Help! Someone, please help us!" Both girls screamed hopelessly as tears ran down from their faces.

"Damon! Damon! Damon!" Elena desperately screamed for her husband when their leader laid on top of her ready to rip the rest of her dress.

"Elena!"

Before they could do any more they both were shot on their leg and arm.

Both girls saw as both Damon and Jon arrived with Klaus and Elijah as they yank the attacker of their bodies and start beating them up.

###########

"Elena!" Damon all but ran towards his wife who was trembling from head to toe. He saw Jon approaching Sansa and like him the second he saw their state they both run towards their attacker yanking them away from girls bodies and start hitting those guys that laid hand on them.

"Damon stop!" Klaus tried to pull him away from the leader of the group but not before he punches hard on his already bleeding cheek.

"Stop it!" Elijah tried to contain Jon who was punching one of the attackers they shoot in arm who was about to assault Ms Stark. It took four officers to yank both guys back but still, they managed to lay kick after kicks.

"Damon please stop!"

At Elena's voice he finally stopped when he saw her, his wife was sobbing uncontrollably while she keeps pleading with him to stop.

Jon was going blind in rage but then soft hands grabbed his arms. "Stop it, Jon!" Sansa implored while pulling him towards her. "Please! If you kill him then they will arrest you and I'm not worth it for you to land in prison."

He stare at her in outrage. 'She is not worth it'?! Why would she always think of herself so worthless?

Before he could say all this to her officer Elijah clear his throat. "Paramedics are here guys. It's better if they check you out."

Klaus hand them shawl to cover themselves which Damon and Jon took to cover both trembling girls.

Paramedic checks them up and they get bruises on their faces and few scratches on their arms but more importantly, both girls were mentally traumatized.

Damon and Jon, on the other hand, needed a few stitches on their knuckles.

Once they were patched up they were cleared to go home and both Mikaelson brothers saw how protectively both guys held their girls as if scared to loose them.

###########

Back at Salvatore house atmosphere was extremely tense.

Damon was shouting at Senator while everyone silently watched his wrath on future President. "Put that bloody brat of yours in a cage! It's because of his outburst my wife and your future and daughter in law got assaulted!"

He kept shouting on the phone without giving him a chance to speak anything on behalf of his Son's defence and he has an inkling that he was not going to defend his son's actions at first place. "I'm extremely sorry, please can I speak with your wife and my daughter in law?"

His eyes fell on girls who were sitting quietly on the couch. His eyes met with Jon and other Guards and like him, they all were quite angry with Senator and his Son.

"They are not available and quite frankly after today I doubt we will be available for your cause."

He didn't wait for his reply and hung up on the future so-called President.

Turning around he saw Caroline and Bonnie staring him with wide eyes while Tormund was giving him appraising looks.

He then braces himself for his wife anger for shouting at their prestigious client but to his surprise, she walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Your stitches are opening up, Care calls Stefan please."

Wordlessly she took his hand and they both walked towards their room. There she pulled out first aid kit and start applying for medicine on his wounds.

"This will stop bleeding until your brother can take care of your injuries." He tried to catch her eyes but his wife was still dabbing medicine on his broken skin. Suddenly he from of tears land on his palms. "Elena?"

Bringing his hands up she laid a kiss on his injured knuckles before breaking down into tears.

Everything that happens today and everything that was happening in their lives was too much for her to bare. She finally breakdown as the dam of fear and guilt break out in the form of tears.

"I'm so sorry! Today at my worst moment all I wanted was to see you even if it was for one last time." He wanted to comfort her but then his wife wrapped her arms around him and at that moment he realized that his wife needs him more than any comforting words he can ever say.

With that in mind, he envelopes his wife securely in his arms and let her cry out every emotion that she hid deep down beneath her heart.

###########

Author's Note.

Here you go the second part of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. The upcoming chapter brings quite changes in these characters lives so stay tuned and send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.


	14. Nightmares

_**Nightmares.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Lyddy P, Happy Gilmore, Damonfangirl, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewers for their wonderful reviews and to every one who review, making Desires reach its **_**100**__**th**_**review! **

Its been two weeks but for people residing in Salvatore, Mansion time seems nightmare in itself. Both Elena and Sansa has suffered a great trauma on the day of Riot. Elena who used to think her last few years were worse was shaken up by reality check with the true meaning of the worse experience of her life.

For the first few days, she locked herself in her room, refuse to see anyone except her husband. Damon tried his best to make things normal but it breaks his heart every time he sees his terrified wife jumping at every single sound she hears.

"She needs to see the therapist," Stefan told him one evening when his brother called him with some great emergency. "Both her and Ms Stark has been through a lot and it won't do them any good if they keep things bottled inside."

"You don't think I suggested that but Elena is still too frightened to see anyone, it's miracle she let me be with her and as for Sansa." Damon huffed in frustration. "What about her?" Stefan asked with deep concern after what he saw with his own eyes.

"At first few days she was keeping herself more isolated, pretending to be fine but according to her guards she has been suffering from terrible nightmares since the attack but last night she finally reveals her real suffering."

He then starts explaining the entire episode that he witnessed last night, which also become the reason he called his brother today.

**( Flashback)**

**He was tired on the verge of sleeping but he was unable to rest one second because of his wife suffering.**

**Elena's nightmares were haunting her as much as those memories but today thank God Stefan has given her medicine to help her sleep peacefully.**

**For the first time in days, he was watching her calm face as she slept beside him.**

**He wanted to fell asleep but somehow his mind keeps wandering with different thoughts. This incident has brought his wife close to him once again but never in a million years, he wanted her to come to him out of fear.**

**He hoped to reignite their love and even though he has no doubt for her love for him, he knew in his heart that his wife stopped believing in love that day when he forced her to give up on her dream to be a mother.**

**At the time he wanted to save their marriage but now that decision caused a major rift between them.**

**Sighing he stood up to get a drink to help him sleep. With one last glance at his sleeping wife, he tucked covers around her and laid a kiss on her forehead.**

**The house was eerily quiet tonight but he knew that one of the guards must be outside Sansa's room. Hoping its Tormund or Jon on the duty to give him some company he made his way towards the guest wing.**

**Upon reaching the silence was shattered with painful screams which make him rushed towards Sansa's room.**

**At first, he was horrified to see an empty corridor and Sansa's door burst open as if someone breaks its a lock. **

**He didn't have the time to dwell on the worst scenario and stepped inside her room where he can clearly hear screaming and splashing noises.**

**Crossing room he approached glass door that led to the swimming pool where he saw Sam and Podrick standing near pool edge whereas Tormund, Brianne and Jon were inside the pool, trying their best to contain trashing Sansa who apparently trying to get them off her.**

"**Let me go! I'm dirty! I'm dirty!" She wailed while trying her best to get herself free.**

**The moment he approached close enough he was beyond horrified because there were claw mark all over her arms, neck and cheeks and before he could shout what going on She managed to shake away Brianne's grip and start clawing her face as if she wants to peel her skin off. "I'm filthy! let me clean myself!" She screamed when Brianne grabbed her arm again while doing her best to levitate Sansa above the water.**

"**Ms Stark stop it, please! You are hurting yourself." She pleaded while struggling to keep a tight grip on her.**

**But no matter what they say it all fell to deaf ears as Sansa kept fighting her captors.**

**It was Jon who then pulled her into his arms and locked her in his embrace as he implores in a broken voice. "Stop hurting yourself, Sansa! Please! You are not filthy. Listen to my voice! You are not filthy or dirty!"**

**Somehow his voice breaks through her barrier as she stopped struggling against him. **

**They all watched as she kept staring at Jon while she ponders over his words. **

**To Jon's credit, he didn't let his surprise shown on his face as he understands that Sansa responded only to him. **

**He gently wipes blood from her wet cheeks where tears were falling on her wounds. "You are a pure, gentle and beautiful girl and those people who hurt you were real filth not you, never you."**

**At this point, she breaks down into fresh tears and tightly pulls Jon in her arms who kept assuring her in his soothing voice.**

**(End Of Flashback)**

"Have you checked on her?" Damon asks Stefan once he finished telling him everything.

"Yeah her wounds are worse on her arms then her face. I have given her ointment which will help her in healing them." Stefan then stood up to leave but then stopped as he watched his brother he can see something troubling him deeply.

"What are you thinking?"

Damon who was lost in his thoughts looked startled for second before he says. "It's just both Elena and Sansa went through the same incident but the way Sansa react last night." He took a deep breath as he finished his thoughts. "It's just, Its seems like her suffering was far worse than Elena."

For a few seconds, Stefan stayed quiet as he remembers her wounds. "She was their target maybe that's why she was deeply affected by that incident. Look this is beyond my area of expertise so I will advise you again, they both need a therapist."

With that, he left and Damon knew that his brother advice is the only way to bring them out of this nightmare.

**###########**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, I know this was a short chapter but trust me it was important for upcoming chapters. Next chapter will be Delana Anniversary and here the story will take a new twist. So stay tuned and motivate me to write more and more by sending me your reviews.**


	15. Memories Long Forgotten

_**Memories Long Forgotten.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Lyddy P, Tia Salvatore, Riley 38, Damonfangirl, Happy Gilmore and my guest reviewers, thank you so much for your reviews.**

"No! No! No! No, and do I say again, absolutely No!"

Damon then turned around fuming at his wife who at least looked guilty for bringing this topic up.

"I just can't believe that after everything we have gone through because of those people, you still want us to carry on with this job!"

Elena flinched because it was the first time she heard her husband raise voice at her.

"Your anger is justifying Damon, it's just that..." But he quickly cut her off with scoffing noise. "Oh I get it, it's just about your bloody career! But guess what your life is way more important to me then your stubbornness of proving yourself!"

It was her turn to snapped at her husband as anger flare inside her. "How dare you to assume that after everything happens to us! Do you really think that low of me that I will jeopardize our safety for the sake of my career!"

She watched his eyes everted as he sat down on his chair.

Elena then turned her face away and from the window, she can see Bonnie, Caroline with few of their employees watching this shouting match that is going on between their boss and his wife.

She gave them one glare before closing the door behind her.

Taking deep breaths she walked around the table to face her husband who apparently didn't want to see her.

"Look, I understand where you got this idea and frankly after everything I put you through these past few years, it's no wonder that you jumped on that conclusion."

Damon couldn't help but glance at his wife and sure enough, her lower lip was quivering as her eyes filled with tears.

"Elena." He groaned his wife's name and tugged her closer to him so she was now sitting on his lap as she cried on his shoulder.

"My therapist says, I have issues to let bad things go and this caused great negativity inside me."

He didn't want to tell her that he totally agree with her therapist so he held his silence while she continues. "She also said that negative thoughts inside me make me distrustful and bring tendency out of me to prove myself right and everyone else wrong."

This time he couldn't hold his tongue as he asks. "Then you know how wrong are your demands of us continuing this project?"

His wife then lifts her face as she admitted. "I know taking back this project is wrong but my reasons for taking it back is a hundred per cent right."

"And what are those reasons?" He asks impatiently.

"I want to continue with this project for Sansa. If it weren't for her then I would have to dissolve this contract."

For a few seconds, her husband just stares at her in silence before he asks. "Can you elaborate yourself more clearly because I need some validity to continue this project."

At this, she starts recalling everything that led to this moment.

_**( Flashback)**_

**Elena was first reluctant on therapy and Sansa downright refuses even after the episode she suffered two nights ago. **

"**Therapy won't solve anything she told them flatly and by her tone, it was clear that she won't change her mind. **

**She too felt unsure at first but on Damon's and Stefan insistence, she finally agreed.**

**At first two sessions, Doctor Griffith ask about her feelings, what she felt during that incident and she told him about the fear she felt for herself, for Sansa and for her husband who she treated with so much indifference. **

**For a while, he makes sure that she understands how lucky she was because her husband save us before anything bad could happen to her. He told her to look for positive outcomes of things, rather than searching for negative aspects.**

**Once she understands and accepts his words he then starts broaching topics about her life, her career and more importantly her marriage.**

**It was like a dam full of repressed emotions and painful memories burst open as words afterwords spill as rapidly as her tears.**

**Doctor Griffith was quite patient with her and once she was calm down he told her. "You have gone through a lot Mrs Salvatore but what you forget to acknowledge is that you were not alone in those times and your husband and family suffered along with you."**

**Handing her tissue he gave him a kind smile. "Often we focus our entire energy to be upset about what we don't have or what we lost and in doing so we ignore to appreciate the happiness and peace we can get with what we have all along."**

**Those words were exactly what she felt that day of her attack but hearing them from a stranger gave her clarity of meaning behind them.**

"**I know it's hard but try to be more positive in your life and appreciate people around you."**

**(End of Flashback)**

"I knew that out of everyone you were someone I unappreciated most so I thought that if I will dissolve that contract it will be the first step to prove you how serious I am to work on our marriage.

I even drafted papers and was about to send them to Senator when I first thought to inform Sansa about my decision."

**(Flashback this morning)**

**Knocking on the door she heard a voice. "Come in."**

**Elena entered and saw Sansa sitting in front of her writing desk with a pen in her hand and paper laid on the table full of words. "What are you doing?"**

**She gave her a small smile as she glances at the paper. "I'm writing letters."**

**Elena couldn't help but chuckle. "You can email your uncle you know? Or is he too much old school that he wanted handwritten letters only."**

**Elena thought it was funny but apparently, Sansa didn't because her face fell. " I would never write to him."**

**She then gently held papers and bring it close to her heart. "These letters are for my family."**

**Elena was surprised because as far everyone knows her family had disowned her long ago. "I didn't know you were still in contact with them?"**

**Sansa then stared at her in shock, as if she revealed something she was hiding deep inside.**

**For a few seconds, it seems she was struggling to come up with words but then as if her façade fell. "I had been writing letters in hopes of one day sending it to them. It's just something I do whenever I miss them and afterwards, I put them in this box for safekeeping." She told her while pointing towards women box next to her table.**

**Hearing about these unsent letters Elena felt sorry for this girl and it reminds her of her own parent's disappointing look at her birthday party. **

**Elena clearly doesn't know what Sansa did in her past but right now one thing is clear that she felt the same regret that is inside her own heart.**

**Reaching out she put her hand above Sansa's hand in a comforting gesture. "Can I ask what you written to them today."**

**At once her face lit up. "You really want to know?"**

**Elena was surprised by her eagerness, to her it seems that no one asks Sansa to share her thoughts or feelings before her.**

"**Yeah sure." She replied while masking her surprise. It was the first time she saw a hint of real Sansa beneath the persona of prim and proper future Baratheon daughter In-law. **

"**I wrote about my time here at your house. I wrote about how kind and funny your husband is but there is a protective side of him too. I wrote about Brianne strict leadership, Tormund silliness and when he irritates Brianne with his constant flirting. I wrote about how much genius Sam is and he along with Podrick are adorably shy."**

**Elena was taken aback, of all her client's it's not often occurrence that they took notice of their guards and here is this girl who not only notice them but also take her time to know about them.**

**Sansa who was oblivious to Elena's awe at her words continues with her letter. "I wrote how beautiful your home is and how hospitable you both were to me and my guards. I wrote about Jon and how brave he was when he saved me and how kind, gentle and beau."**

**She stopped in embarrassment but the blush on her cheeks was enough to indicate her unsaid thoughts.**

"**I, um, I also wrote about you." She finally said.**

"**About me?" She asks in wonder because Elena couldn't find one good thing about herself that Sansa thought worthy of mentioning.**

"**Yeah, I wrote how professional and strong woman you are, you always took great care of me since the first day and that day the way you protected me from those people."**

**Sansa was unable to finish as she leaned forward to hug her. "You could have left me at any point, you could have handed me over to them to save yourself but instead you defended me. It's because of you, Damon and Jon that those people couldn't harm me."**

**Elena can feel tears on her neck. She gently brushes her hair with her hand as she comforts this crying girl in her arms. "Shush! Don't cry, Sansa. I promise you that you are always going to be safe with us."**

**She then moved away and wipe her tears away as dry chuckle left from her lips. "Its been a while since I've heard that."**

**Elena was about to ask but she continues with her letter. "I wrote about how scared I was before, you know to go through with this wedding without anyone from my family on my side."**

**Elena couldn't help but agree with her. As a young girl once who is about to be married she understood her fear and nervousness.**

"**I wrote that how badly I wish that they could forgive me and I wish they were here with me but I also want to tell them that I am not alone anymore."**

**Sansa then grabbed her hand with hope in her eyes. "I have you now. I think of you as my Elder sister and Elena after everything that you and everyone in this house did for me, Its great to know that I have found my family here within you people and I can't even explain joy I felt when I realized that after so many years I'm finally not alone."**

**Once again she found herself overcome by feelings as she embraces Sansa and suddenly she understands her therapist words. '**_**Appreciate what you have.'**_

**(End of Flashback )**

"So tell me, Damon, Is it wrong that I want to help this girl who is counting on me to get through with the biggest day of her life?"

She waited for her husband decision who first gave a long sigh before smile form on his face. "No baby your reasons are not wrong at all."

Before he knows it his wife was crushing him in her arms as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thanks, me when Senator accept my new term and conditions."

**############**

Once again Salvatore Mansion is hosting party only this time both their host are present to attend their guest.

"Happy Anniversary Damon and Elena!" Their guest wished as they cut the cake.

"It's great to see her genuinely smile after such a long time," Caroline commented as she, Stefan and Bonnie watched her dance with Damon.

Bonnie then saw the same smile on Damon's face as he dipped his wife. "I know what you mean, they both look really happy like they used to be before..."

She didn't finish but her friends understood all the same. "Let's not bring that stuff guys," Stefan warns them in a serious tone.

It's true tonight Elena look stunning in black dress and Damon looked dashingly handsome in matching black suit and after years people around them saw the old, happier version of them.

It was their third song and so far his wife was in a positively good mood. She planned everything and to his surprise didn't raise any objection when he crossed out Baratheon family from their client guest list.

Of course, Sansa was attending as both guest and kind of family member along with her five guards who tonight dressed up for the party (Elena and Sansa even managed to convince Brianne to wear a dress for this party).

Damon even invited Tyrion and his wife Shae who gifted him the oldest Bourbon bottle found in the entire city. "I thought you will both enjoy and appreciate this gift." He told him with knowing wink.

"Thanks, man, I can't wait to taste this beauty."

Both men shake their hands and then Damon saw another late arrival. "Excuse us, our parents are here." He pointed to his wife where his parents and Elena's father were chatting with Stefan.

"Sure, go attend them, I was just going to say hi to Sansa," Tyrion told him and then led his wife towards his soon to be niece in law, who looks radiant in a white dress and standing alone with one of her guards who surprisingly also dressed in a black suit.

"Dear Sansa, how are you doing?" He reached out for her hand and gently pat her palm. "I'm really sorry for what you have gone through because of my family, I was surprised to hear you are still engaged to that idiot!"

He then turned to face her guard who was standing at a respectful distance behind them. "Thank you so much for saving this precious girl that day."

Tyrion held out his hand which Jon accepted it as he shakes hands with him. "There is no need.." He began but cut off when Tyrion turns to face Sansa. "You should dump that good for nothing brat and run away with this fine young guy." He suggested out of nowhere and both Jon and Sansa splutter in nervousness. "It's not." She began. "Like that." He ended but this only makes Tyrion laughed in amusement. "Look at these two! they are already finishing each other sentences. How cute!"

Shae who was laughing saw these young birds started to blush. "Stop it now!" She playfully smacked her husband before turning to Jon. "You should take Sansa to dance."

He was about to object but flattered under her stern gaze. "Trust me dancing is a lot better than hearing this man's teasing jibes."

Luckily Jon was quick to understand the seriousness behind her warning. So he stepped closer towards this girl who was invading her dreams and nervously asks her. "Will you dance with me?"

For heartbeat or two, he stopped breathing as he waited with his hand outstretched and then slowly breathe in relief when he felt soft hands accepting his hands.

Ignoring Tyrion they managed to smile at Shae as they both walked towards the dance floor.

As they dance together Jon felt like he was living an impossible dream. Because even his wildest dreams couldn't conjure with the moment where he was worthy enough to touch beauty like Sansa yet alone be lucky to dance with her. Maybe some reality is better than dreams he thought as he twirls her into his arms.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the guest were enjoying their time, Elena left the party in tears followed by her worried husband.

"Elena," Damon called out to her and saw her collapse on the bed. Her body was shaking with tears as she hid her face in the pillow.

He sat beside her and gently turned her to face towards him. "Oh, baby." His heart breaks as he saw the devastated look on his wife's face.

"Why Damon?!" She cried out with pain evident in her voice." Why would my own mom do this to me?!"

Elena can see him struggling with words but they both know the real truth. "I called her just now as soon I heard Dad making lame excuses for her and do you know what she said to me!?"

He can tell it is something really hurtful as Elena's eyes filled with fresh tears. "She flat out told me that she won't be part of this sham of loveless marriage celebration. She told me what a disappointment I'm as a daughter, sister and wife and that's it's a blessing that I didn't get pregnant otherwise I would have been a disappointment as a mother too!"

As soon she finished telling him everything she gets up and moved away from her husband who despite every hurtful thing she did, never once used these words.

"She called me disappointment when she never did to Jeremy when he was caught having drugs or her other daughter who tried to sabotage our engagement! No, they were never a disappointment to her but I am!"

He couldn't help be angry on his wife's behalf. There is no doubt that Marinda Gilbert loves her children but in Damon's opinion, she always put Elena on a pedestal and expected her to be perfect in everything. Meanwhile, she turned blind eye to her other children imperfections and openly coddled them.

"Listen, don't let her words destroy your new positive attitude." He then walked towards her and turned her to face him. "She will be back to your loving mom as soon her anger and doubts fade away, besides we all know how much she loves you."

But apparently, Elena doesn't believe his words because she pulls away. "There is no such thing as love Damon! Its just chemical reaction in our brains that tell us we like someone. If there really was a thing like love then it would have been enough to bring my mom today, if love truly exists then it would have been enough to save us from the pain of losing our child that caused harm to our marriage!"

She felt beyond exhausted and defeated but that doesn't stop what she said next. "Love is happiness illusion but in reality when it's illusion fade away then all we are left with is pain and disappointment."

Her husband who was listening to her quietly dropped his hold on her. His face shows shock and pain over her words and with a pang in her heart she realized what really she said to her husband, her same loving husband who always loves her.

Guilt and shame crept in her heart as she hastily stepped forward to touch him and to her horror for the first time ever Damon withdrew from her touch. "You have said enough! If that's what you truly believe then I!"

He was unable to finish his thoughts as he dejectedly leaves her all alone to dwell on her shame and guilt.

**############**

The downstairs guest was having the time of their lives. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice the sudden absence of their host.

For the first time ever guards were attending, an A list party as a guest. Damon and Elena were even kind enough to arrange their suits for this occasion.

They even allowed them to bring their dates, the offer that Jon, Brianne and Tormund refused (although everyone knew that Tormund refuses in hopes to date Brianne.)

Only Pod and Sam bring their girlfriend and whereas Podrick is charmingly dancing with his date, Sam, on the other hand, is struggling to dance with his girlfriend Gilly who once again hide her wince when he stepped on her toes again during dancing. "Sorry, Gilly! I'm really sorry!"

His girlfriend gave him a kind smile as she said. "I think we should take a break for a while."

Sam redden in embarrassment and led her to find an empty table. Luckily he saw empty chairs where Jon was sitting with Ms Stark along with Brianne and Tormund.

As they approach them he heard Tormund booming voice. "So I and my three brothers were camping when suddenly we hear this bear."

"Hey Gilly, you should sit down with my friends while I grabbed drinks for us."

Giving her quick kiss he walked towards the bar when his eyes fell on Damon having a serious discussion with a man.

Damon who was drinking his sorrows away felt pleasantly surprised by the late arrival of his best friend. "It's so good to see you!"

Both friends embrace each other as they reunited after two years but even now Ric felt his friend distress in one look. "What's going on Damon? Why are you here all alone and where is Elena?"

Hearing his wife's name added more pain to his heart. "My dear wife thinks that there is no such thing as love, otherwise our relationship would not have come to this stage."

Ric felt sympathy for him, it's saddened him to see their beautiful marriage tearing apart.

"She needs time to heal." He began to assure him but Damon didn't need his sympathy. "Love has always been a pillar of our relationship Ric, now tell me how can I save this relationship without proving to my wife that true love does exist in this world?"

Before his friend could give him any advice they were disturbed by Sam who cleared his voice to gain their attention.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys but your guest here seems quite familiar."

Damon glance at Ric direction who simply shrugged his shoulder. "This is my best friend, Ric, as in Alaric Saltzman and Ric this genius man is Sam Tarly, he is one of Sansa's guard, who is our client."

Damon watched both of them shake their hands and this time Ric was also staring at Sam with great concentration as he told him. "You know I also think we had met before."

For a while, both men just stare at each other as if trying to remember where they met each other and then Tormund came over to get a drink. "This party is awesome Damon! Thanks for inviting us, it's not often us security guards get to enjoy these high-class parties."

He joyously pats Damon's shoulder in thanks before leaving with his drinks but something he said clicked Ric's memory.

"Security guards! You were there to pick up new recruits?" He asks Sam who finally remember as he asks in excitement. "And you were there to pick your newlywed best friend?!"

To Damon surprise, both men start laughing. "Thanks once again sir for saving me getting embarrassed in front of that beautiful girl."

Ric just waves his hand while replying. "There is no need to thanks me, I still can't believe we met once again."

Damon who was watching this exchange quietly finally spoke up. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Sam instantly get embarrassed but it was his friend who answers him. "Sam and I met each other eight years ago when I came to pick up you and Elena at the Airport. You guys have just returned from your honeymoon."

Okay, so they met once upon a time when he was happy and frankly he didn't see this important enough to waste his time.

Damon was about to leave when Sam spoke in an intriguing voice. "You mean to say that the day we met, you were there to pick up Damon and Elena." When Ric nods his head in confirmation Sam turned to face Damon.

" Well sir, this is what I called destiny because I was there to pick up Jon, At that time he was one of our new recruits."

Sam then points towards a desert bar where he and Sansa were standing near chocolate fountain. "That is Jon, he is now my best friend and one of those new recruits I was talking about that day." He was telling this to Ric but now Ric was staring at the girl next to him as he remembers another part of this memory.

"No freaking way!" He shouts out while shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Damon asks feeling quite irritated with this conversation but Ric was discreetly pointing at Sansa. "Talk about destiny craziness, Sam do you remember that beautiful girl standing with us?"

Sam nodded his head because it was hard to forget the first beautiful girl who talked to him. "Yeah what about her? Is she here because I'm not interested and I have a girlfriend." Sam mumbled again feeling a bit shy.

"Well, that girl is not here, instead the girl she came to receive is standing right next to your friend."

This time both Damon and Sam turned around and out of all this ridiculous Destiny conversation, one thing clicked his brain.

"So let me get this straight? Eight years ago you both and some beautiful girl came to receive Me, Elena, Jon and Sansa?"

"Yeah and apparently all four of you were in the same flight," Ric told him as he offers Sam a drink to share their strange reunion but now his friend's words were triggering his own memories that were long forgotten.

Grabbing his drink he walked towards the dessert bar where Jon and Sansa were still standing a few feet away from each other.

Its one thing hearing that strange story but now something is breaking through his own long-forgotten memories.

His eyes fell on Sansa's silver purse from which she was searching for something. To confirm ludicrous suspicion he signals waiter and put money in his pocket as he whispered in his ear.

He then from far watched how that waiter accidentally bumped into Sansa while serving next person drink.

He watched that bump caused her purse to drop on the floor and then.

"No fucking way!" He gasps feeling stunned as fog lifts of that memory as he watched the same scene replay by the same people he and his wife encountered years ago while returning from their honeymoon.

Once again Jon knelt down to help her out and once again he witnesses the same look passed between them. The only difference is that this time they weren't rudely interrupted by him and for the first time he realized what his impatience caused that day for these two.

"God! What have I done!"

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, I hope you like this chapter and the new twist of destiny. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	16. Mission Jonsa

_**Mission Jonsa.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Riley 38, Damonfangirl, Happy Gilmore, Lyddy P, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewers for your lovely reviews.**

**Review reply ****to Lyddy P and ****Happy****Gilmore****.**

_**Okay in simple words from prologue chapter I showed these characters meet briefly but during their happiest time. Now keep that in mind that us human always remember happier times most in our bad phase. That's what happened with these characters as they once again met eight years later but it's clear that they are not happy like before. If you remember in first few chapters whenever Damon watched Jon and Sansa he felt a flicker of something but I need someone to jolt that memory and that's why I jolt Sam and Ric's memory first. Its pure destiny that they all came together once again and since everyone hates Joffrey and can see growing attractions between Jon and Sansa it makes Damon wonder what could have happened if he didn't interrupt them that day? I hope this clears your confusion about destiny twist but more will be cleared as this story goes on.**_

The next morning when Elena woke up she found herself all alone and for the first time, she really felt what being alone truly meant.

She was afraid that she finally managed to push him far away from her and that realization is now breaking her heart.

Elena knew in her heart that she has to make amends about everything she did to cause him pain. Getting up she quickly got dressed and went down only to found an empty house.

"Where is everyone?" She asks one of her staff members who informed her that everyone left already.

She quickly then called Matt who picked her to call after a few rings. "Good morning Mrs Salvatore."

"Matt, did you forget to send me today's schedule? because I can't find anyone in my house."

"Umm, Mr Salvatore arranged children hospital visit for Ms Stark this morning and right now she is there with her Head guard and first Guard."

Hearing this she felt more confused than ever. 'When did he make this plans?' She wondered 'And why Sansa is only accompanied by Brienne Jon?'

"What about her remaining guards?" She inquiries. "And do you know where Damon is?"

"Oh, You didn't know? Mr Salvatore called an important meeting early this morning and right now He, Mrs Caroline Salvatore, Mrs Saint-John, rest of Ms Stark's guard and Mr Saltzman are inside the conference room and he also strictly instructed to not disturb him during this meeting."

She cut off the call with a swift 'I'm coming' as she tried to understand what is going on?

Without wasting any more second she climbed into her car and drove straight to her office.

The few staff members tried to greet her but to their surprise, she marched straight towards the conference room but found its door locked.

"What the?!" She tried to calm herself down for a few seconds and then knocked gently on the door.

A few seconds later doors open and she only gets one glimpse of everyone before her husband steps out and closed the door behind him.

Seeing him again after the last night hit her with guilt and regret. She was about to say something when he asked her in a hard voice. "What are you doing here Mrs Salvatore?"

Taken aback with the harsh tone she was stunned to hear him address her as Mrs Salvatore.

"I, I?" She stutters under his cold gaze as he waited for her answer. "Speak up already!" He snapped at her with a glare "I don't have time for your stuttering!"

Elena was unable to say anything because she felt frozen in shock. 'Who is this man?' She thought as she stares at her husband.

"No one informs me about this meeting." The words came out in one quick breath.

She watched how annoyed he looked as he grabs her hand that was holding her phone. "Have you checked your mail?"

Her eyes filters from her phone to her husband who was waiting for her answer. When she shook her head he glares at her but then stared behind her. "Follow me, Mrs Salvatore."

Once again she was hit by the way he was addressing her. As they walked towards his office she realized that all of their workers were watching them. 'Maybe that's why he is taking me to his office.' she thought to herself.

As soon they stepped inside he closed the door and went to sit on his chair.

She was about to take her seat when. "Check your mail now!"

He watched as she quickly searches her mail and there she saw an early mail from her husband and details about her and Sansa's visit to Salvatore children hospital.

"Oh." She felt a little embarrassed because its first time she made silly mistakes of not checking her mail first thing in the morning.

"Have you checked your mail now Mrs Salvatore?" She still didn't like the way he emphasis on addressing her so formally.

"Damon I." But he cut her off by standing up and gesturing towards the door. "You better leave and do your job and next time I won't ignore these stupid mistakes."

She flinched and felt tears threatening to fell but he already walked towards the door and open it for her.

Feeling her dismissal she walked slowly away from him but not before she heard his firm instruction. "Also its Mr Salvatore during office hours! Don't you ever forget that!"

With that he walked passed her towards the conference room and to her, its seems that her husband has walked away from her life.

**###########**

The second he stepped inside he leaned back as he tried to control his beating heart. It's a miracle he was able to speak to her that way because each word felt like acid pouring from his mouth.

"How did it go?" He heard Bonnie voice and sure enough all worried eyes were on him.

"It's done." He managed to give them a small smile as he assured them. "I'm okay guys, or will be once I bring love and happiness back in our lives."

The rest of them didn't share the same optimism as he felt but he knows in his heart that only love can fix them every problem. "Trust me guys, she needs to appreciate not only my love for her but love itself. The only way she can appreciate it if she felt fear of losing my love for her."

"I think you are forgetting that she doesn't believe in love anymore." Caroline reminds him sadly. "It's hard to appreciate something that you don't believe at all."

At this point, his face lit up in a hopeful smile as he picked a marker and start writing on the board.

_**Mission Jonsa. **_

"What the hell is Mission Jonsa?" Tormund asks in interest, 'probably thinking about some secret mission.' Damon thought while shaking his head.

"Before I explained about this mission to you, I want you all to first hear this story." He then addresses Sam and Ric. "Last night you both share your story with me. For the rest of you who don't know but Ric and Sam met each other before eight years ago when they went to receive someone at the airport."

"So?" What is so important about that encounter that you called this urgent meeting." Caroline asks while closing her planner in disappointment.

"Because there is another version of that story that none of you knows." This finally got their attention as Ric said. "What version are you talking about?

"You were right to guess we were on the same flight." He told him before he fills in others. "The people they went to receive eight years ago were Me, Elena and Jon but that's not all, Sansa Stark was with us too. In fact, In that flight, Elena and I sat right between them."

With that he excitingly starts recalling what happened in their brief encounter and afterwards, he revealed his brilliant plan/ hence Mission Jonsa that will solve everything.

As soon he was done talking, he excepted them to be impressed or at least as excited as he felt but instead he met with a mixture of confused and concern expression.

Bonnie and Caroline shared worried look between them and then slowly Bonnie got up to approach him. "Damon, sweetie, please sit down."

At first, he protests he was fine but still, she managed to get him to sit down.

He then felt his sister-in-law, soft hands as she held his hand and stare at him sympathetically. "You don't need to worry anymore. I'm sure Stefan will found the best therapist out there."

He didn't let her finished as he sprang away from her. "You think I'm crazy!"

"No Damon!" It was Bonnie who tried to reason with him. "You are not crazy but Damon these past few years have been hard on you and man can only handle pain so much before he snaps."

He then gave sarcastic laugh while pointing at the board. "So this plan meant that I finally snapped? Tell me how many of you believe that?!"

He watched as one by one all of them raised their hands.

He then felt hope slowly slipping away from his heart because if he can't convince them what he feels then maybe he really...but then he remembers all the time Jon and Sansa looked at each other the same way when he and Elena used to look at each other, and just like that his hope returned as his belief got strong.

"Maybe I am going insane. I mean its ridicules plan to make Jon and Sansa fall for each other so I can prove my wife that true love still exists."

He can tell they felt relieved so he continues. "I mean its insane to believe that its destiny that gave me second chance to not only save my own love story but also to start theirs, that I interrupted before it could even begin eight years ago."

"Damon." Ric sighed but that didn't stop him as he continues. "Let's face it guys its just coincidence that we all met once. There is nothing special about how we meet again. It's not some universal move that brings us all back together when my marriage is falling apart or Sansa marrying that brat while she and Jon once again getting attracted to each other."

This time he was met by stunned silence as he said one last thing. "How dare I looking for love in destiny when all it does is bring pain in our lives."

Before he knows it he was engulfed by Caroline who was sobbing against his chest. "You are not insane Damon! Not at all. And I don't care if its destiny or insanity because I'm with you."

At her declaration, he felt a huge burden off his chest and he watched as one by one everyone joined them with a smile on their faces.

Well everyone except Sam who was still sitting at the table.

"Sam come over here! Tormund voice boom but he merely stood up but didn't join them as he said. "I respect you Mr Salvatore and I won't deny that Jon is taken with her and maybe your plan can bring love in all your life."

He then frowned as determined look filled on his face. "But it can also break my friend's heart because of Ms Stark's ambitions and dreams. So for his sake, Destiny or not but I can't take part in this mission."

Damon felt little letdown but still, he makes his request. "I respect both your decision and concern but can I hope that you won't stop us as we continue with this plan."

They all waited and then finally he says. "I won't, You have my word."

With that, he left but somewhere all this plan and destiny stuff made him uneasy.

As soon he reached Salvatore mansion he went straight to his room and pulled out his laptop. For a while, he just stares at the screen as he thought hard and then told himself. "Let them make plan bringing love and I will make a plan to protect Jon's heart."

With that in mind, he clicked open the screen to find anything he could about Sansa Stark.

**##########**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, guys. We are now at (what I called) Second Act of this story. So please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	17. A Simple Smile

_**A Simple Smile.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Lyddy Parke, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore and my guest reviewers for your lovely reviews.**

"What's your name sweetie," Sansa asks a little girl who has a bandage wrapped around her head and tube attached on her tiny body. "Jane." She replied in a slow hoarse voice.

"What happens to her?" She asks Stefan who was introducing patients to her. "She recently got her tumour removed." He explains while checking Jane's recent report. "Hopefully in a few weeks, she will get back to normal."

Jon watched as her face fell momentarily before she musters a simple smile as she held that girls hand. "I'm sure you will heal fast and soon you will be able to play with your friends."

They saw that girl's face lit up as a bright smile grace on her face. "Really? All games even tag too?"

"Yes, Jane but first you need to take care of yourself and do exactly as your Doctor say," Sansa told her and to their surprise, Jane seriously nods her head.

Jon couldn't help but notice how genuinely happy she was surrounded by so many kids.

She patiently answers their questions and even draws beautiful pictures for them to colour.

"I want a story about Princess and Knight saving her from Dragon ." Jane requested her when drip in her hand made it difficult for her to colour with the rest of the kids.

"Um, Doctor Salvatore its time for us to leave," Brienne informs them and as soon she said these words all kids start protesting. "But we were having so much fun with Ms Stark."

Brienne stared helplessly at Jon while pointing at her watch. "Kids, Ms Stark has been here all day and I am sure she is getting tired." He tried to reason with them.

Apparently, he was clearly upsetting them because few of girls including Jane start pleading to Sansa. "One story please!"

He watched as Sansa seems lost in thought and after a while, her face lit up in excitement. "Okay, I will give you one story and I have a brilliant idea to show it to you."

"Show?" He asks in confusion while kids squeal in excitement. "Yes show, and I will need your and Brienne assistance to tell this story."

**############**

Elena quickly rushed towards the corridor in search of her client. She can't believe how today this day turn out to be. Not only she missed to check her mail but also upset her husband.

Although part of her know that her husband's anger has nothing to do with her slacking on the job.

Soon she reached the children ward but then she was surprised to see a scene playing before her.

"_Help! Somebody, please help me!" _Sansa was screaming dramatically.

Elena notice Sansa coat has been wrapped around her dress, giving it the illusion of some sort of gown. She was even wearing a paper crown above her head.

It seems she was performing some sort of play because children sat in small chairs as her captivating audience.

While she was crying and pleading for someone to save her, Elena slowly slipped inside and stand next to her brother in law as she inquires. "What's going on here?"

"Your client has won these children's heart." Stefan then proceeds to tell her everything that she did for these children.

Elena was happy to hear this but she was more than pleased because for the first time ever she watched her client doing something for others even without media to witness their good deed.

To her surprise Brienne jump in wearing Dragon mask. "_You_ _are_ _my_ _slave_ _princess! There is no_ _one who_ _will_ _be_ _brave_ _enough_ _to_ _face_ _my wrath to_ _save_ _you_."

It was then Jon jump out of nowhere still in his normal clothes only now he was wearing a black paper mask and he was holding a wooden stick in place of the sword. "_Don't you worry princess! I will slay this dragon and free you from this castle."_

Children cheer for him as he pocked his stick at Brienne who after a minute or two falls down on the floor with a scream. "Ahaaa!"

"Yayy!" children clapped loudly for their hero who cut open Sansa imaginary ropes.

As Jon helped her up they were both smiling at each other and for a second he truly felt like a hero the way she was watching her. To his surprise, she kissed his cheek and then turn to face their audience. "Everyone praises Sir Jon the Dragonslayer! Hip, Hip Hurray!"

The children stood up and join in to praise Jon with their princess while Stefan, Elena and few of the nurses clapped for them.

"Bravo!" Elena turned around and saw her husband clapping with Tormund and Podrick.

He then walked inside but instead of stopping on her side he walked passed from her as he made his way towards Sansa.

He helped Brienne on her feet. "Thanks, Mr Salvatore."

"Don't you mention it, anyway we have to leave soon and pack our bags for a trip."

"What trip? He heard his wife voice behind him but he continues instructing Brienne while making sure he ignore Elena completely.

"We are leaving for San Francisco in a few hours. Senator vote bank is extremely strong there and he wants Sansa to meet his voters and inaugurate a park on his behalf."

Elena who was trying to catch her husband attention suddenly step back when he gave her swift instruction. "We will be leaving at six make sure you are prepared for everything."

With that he left without a backward glance, leaving Elena once again stunned by his behaviour.

**#########**

Elena was grateful that Senator offers his private Jet for this sudden trip.

"Nice decor," Caroline says approvingly as they step inside the jet that is lavishly decorated in White and brown couches and single padded seats with minibar and entertainment system.

"We can check out few boutiques for your wedding gown," Caroline told Sansa who was politely listen to her without any interruption.

"We need to debrief his campaign manager." Bonnie reminds Elena before settling beside Caroline.

Elena joined Sansa who was sitting on the couch beside the window.

A few minutes later her husband joined them with the rest of her guards. At first, she thought he will sit elsewhere but to her surprise, he settled beside her.

"Excited for this trip?" But he was once again ignoring her as he asks this question to Sansa.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to meeting our voters." She replied in same polite voice but they all know her by now that her politeness is the mask she uses whenever she has to do something against her will.

As soon the flight took off Damon suddenly call Jon who was sitting with other guards.

"Jon! Can you come over here?"

He quickly stood up and join them when Damon gesture him to take an empty seat besides Sansa.

For the next fifteen minutes, Elena watched while Damon discusses security detail with Jon. "I won't take any more chances because let's face it no one wants a repeat of riots. From now on Brienne along with Tormund will take charge of perimeter security, meanwhile, you will be Sansa's shadow from now on."

"Did Brienne approved of this plan." Elena finally intervenes and for the first time, her husband acknowledges her presence because he turned to face her. "You know now you mention it, we should discuss this with her."

Turning away from his shocked wife he got up and grab her hand. "Excuse us guys."

Jon watched as Damon led Elena away and for a while, it felt that he watched something like this before.

He turned his face to stare outside as sky colour change from Blue to a red, orange glow.

It was then he caught another shade of red from corner of his eyes and when he turned his head Sansa was pulling her hair into a ponytail and for seconds their eyes met and she gave him that simple smile he come to love so much.

But for him, he was hit by a sense of Deja-vu because this scenario, that retreating couple and that shade of red colour along with that smile are breaking something in his mind and he knows in his heart that nothing is simple about this moment.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go guys, another chapter of this moment, I hope you enjoy it. Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	18. You Know Nothing, Jon Snow

"_**You Know Nothing! Jon Snow."**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Lyddy P, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore and my guest reviewer thank you for your lovely reviews.**

At their arrival, they were welcomed by Senator's campaign manager Mr Pycelle. An elderly man who at first standing straight but as soon he saw them he seems little hunched over as he greets them. "Welcome! Welcome to San Francisco."

Damon couldn't help but be amused as he shakily shakes his hand with the enthusiasm of greeting an old friend. "You have no idea I honoured I am to meet you. Our Senator himself called and gave me firm instruction to give you all the best hospitability San Francisco has to offer and it will be my utmost priority to make sure that he and his special guest are pleased with my services."

"Kiss Ass!" Tormund coughed somewhere behind him and Damon found agreeing with him as he managed to rescue his hand. "I am sure he will be pleased to know what a great job you did with our reception."

He then introduced him to everyone and finally to Sansa and the way his beady eyes roam from top to bottom made it clear of his perverted thought. "Welcome, Ms Stark! Mrs Baratheon told me to especially welcome you myself."

When he reached out to shake her hand he grabbed it with his both hands and even though it seems innocent something definitely made her uncomfortable. "It's nice to meet you," Sansa told him politely as she discreetly manages to pull her hand away.

"Come, sweet girl, let me introduce you to a few special people." He was about to reach for her arm when his path was blocked by Jon. "Ms Stark is tired, Mr Salvatore." Jon told Damon while giving warning glare to Pycelle who seems to get his silent message of 'back off'.

"Yes, Mr Pycelle its been tiring day and we can meet these special people some other time. So have you arrange cars and extra guards we required for this trip?"

He clearly looked disappointed but lead them towards their cars.

As they reached near where cars were parked Jon steps flatter in surprise when his eyes fell on two of the guards.

"Look its Orel and Ygritte." Podrick whisper and Tormund voice boom happily as he steps forward to hug him. "Great to see you, man!"

"Guard Bane! Don't forget we are still on duty." Brianne reprimanded him as she opens the car door for Sansa who in response smile at Tormund's direction as she says. "It's okay, you can take the rest of the day off to catch up with your friends."

Brianne was about to protest but stopped when Sansa places her hand on her arm. "It's okay, I am going to rest anyway and besides our official trip will start from tomorrow so if anyone also needs a break they can have it."

With that everyone settles in their cars and as Jon climbed in he did his best to avoid seeing one person who clearly trying to catch his eye.

They received another welcoming reception when they reached Fairmont Hotel where Manager of the hotel welcome them while he presented Sansa with a bouquet.

He then pulled Elena aside as he said. "Mrs Salvatore we have arranged luncheon tomorrow for your firm's and Ms Stark's honour."

"Thank you. We will be looking forward to enjoying your delicious food." With that, she followed the rest of her group as they were led to their suites.

"Senator ask us to reserve entire upper west floor for your and your security team." The manager told Damon before handing them their key card. "If you require anything our services will be available for you 24 hours."

With that, they all head towards their room and as Sansa was about to head inside she turns around to instruct her guards once again. "Guys seriously! go take rest of the evening off. I will be safe in my room."

Her guards were hesitant to leave her but she gave them an assuring smile. "You guys have been protecting me non stop, especially since riot incident."

She then places her hand on Brianne's shoulder as she stares at them with gratitude. " I know you won't accept my thanks but It's the least I can do for all of you."

For a moment she struggles with this request but then Brianne gave her approval as she instructs. "I will guard her but rest of you are free to go."

Jon watched as one by one everyone thanked Sansa as they head towards Elevators. For a second he felt reluctant to leave her behind but before he can make a decision she made it for him. "Go, Jon, have fun with your friends."

With that, she waves him good night and walked inside her room.

For a while, he stared after her, even when she closed her door behind her. "Are you coming or not?"

Jon knew this voice but he was not in the mood to deal with his ex right now. Still, he decided to join his friends and even though she followed him he was glad that she didn't say anything to him.

Downstairs they head towards the bar where Tormund and Orel were reminiscing their old memories. "So you still pining after that Guard Tarth huh?" Orel teased but Podrick interjected warningly. "She is our head now so please be respectful."

"Boy is right, badmouth my lady again and I will knock your teeth off," Tormund warns him.

Orel raised his hand in surrender but then his eyes fell on another old face who just joined them. "Ah Snow! Come have a drink for old time sakes."

"Cut the crap, Orel we were never friends," Jon replied while joining Sam who was sitting quietly away from this reunion.

"You are right Snow, we were never friends, in fact, we were competitors. Always competing whether it was a task or chasing the same girl's affection." He taunted while pulling Ygritte into his arms.

Jon scowled but didn't reply while Podrick and Sam stayed silent but Tormund was gaping in disbelief. "You mean you and Ygritte?" He looked flabbergasted as he pointed between them until Ygritte rolled her eyes. "Yes, you buffoon! Orel and I are together for some time now."

"Looks like I won Snow!" Orel laughed making him snap as Jon stood up. "That's great Orel! You always cheated in competition while she cheated on me so in a way you both deserve each other."

With that, he left but with his luck, the elevator got closed before he can reach it. He was about to turn for another Elevator but found himself face to face with the only girl he ever committed, who in the end put an arrow in his heart when he found her kissing Orel a year ago, they got promoted.

"What do you want?" He asked feeling exhausted.

"I didn't come here to apologize for choosing Orel if that's what you want to hear but instead I want to apologize for how I ended things with you." And for the first time ever since he knew her, she sounded more like a girl and not like the tough tomboy she appeared to be.

"Why? I never treated you bad. I did everything to make you feel happy. I was even ready to settle down with you once our training was complete but the second we got promoted you leapt into Orel's arms? Why Ygritte tell me what he did to make you choose him over me?!" He didn't even realize he was shaking in anger. So he took a deep breath as he waited for her answer.

"I choose him because he desires me." She finally confessed.

He was about to say something in anger but she held her palm up to stop him. "You were perfect for me Jon, perfect guy in every sense but you know it as much as I do that you never desired me. There was no passion between us. Orel he fights for me, challenges me to think what I really want out of my life whereas you never showed me any of that passion."

She sadly sighs but continued. "For you, life has been mapped out. Got a nice job, complete your training, got a promotion and then settling down with the girl you committed to. At that point, I think you would have married me just because we were together for five years. Even when you never truly fell in love with me."

"I know that I loved you." He told her but in his heart, he knows the truth and sadly so does she. "You know nothing, Jon Snow."

Stepping forward she grabbed his hand in hers. "You are broody but there is passion in you. It just didn't come out for me because I was not the one you truly desire but if you ever find a girl worthy for your desire then promise me that you will fight for her."

She waited and when he gave her nod she let his hands go.

The Elevator ding behind him and he was once again heading for it when Ygritte teased him. "So you really have a thing for redheads?"

"Excuse me?" Jon asks in confusion.

"Oh come on! I saw you moon over Ms Stark and if memory serves before me it was some redheaded girl you were searching for."

This time he was openly gaping at her so she thought to remind him. "Remember Six years ago when we met? You thought I was some redhead girl you saw on a plane. It's because of that girl's hair you approach me so yeah you have a thing for red-headed girls."

Jon mind straight went to the day he first met Ygritte and in that memory he found another memory to remember.

"Jon? Are you alright? She asks worriedly when she saw colour draining from his face and in answer he only said one thing.

"It was Sansa."

**############**

**Author's Note**

**Here you go, I am back as promised feeling quite fresh and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	19. A Love That Consumes You, Part One

_**A Love That Consumes You, Part One.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Hey its Karma, Damonfangirl, Lyddy P, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore, Riley 38 and my guest reviewer. Thank you for your lovely review.**

It was almost midnight and the hotel bar was almost empty. His own friends left one by one but he stayed as he dwells on Ygritte words which makes him think back on his life.

Jon often heard that someone life had been in turmoil but he never fully understood the deep meaning behind it until today when his Ex casually reminds him about that red hair girl.

He still couldn't understand what was so special about that moment. All his life he lived a simple and planned life.

He never dreamed big, never aim higher than his capacity and never waste second of his life to achieve any kind of desire. Even his choice of profession was not his dream.

It was his late grandfather who worked for a security agency all his life. Since Jon never knew his own father, his grandfather was his only role model and it was his dream to see him one day in secret services.

Sadly his grandfather passed away when he was only fourteen and from then on things become hard for his mom and him but even as life goes on he unconsciously made his late grandfather's dream into his own.

So even though the one thing he was good at was not his dream, that fact never bothered him. Jon remembers how his mother always scolds him about his lack of desires in his life. _**"Don't you ever wish for something? Something that you can fight for, something you want to be part of your life at any cost?!"**_

He never gave her answer because he didn't want to hurt his mom's feelings but if he could then he would tell her that the reason he never dream big or desire for anything in his life is because he learned one truth that people like them, who belong to lower working class can never get anything big in their life.

They can work hard but in the end, they can only create a better living situation for themselves and their families and afterwards have great hopes for their next generation.

A hope that their children get everything they couldn't achieve for themselves.

Some might say it was a loser talk but when life let you down because you didn't have money or great family then you accept these harsh reality with a smile on your face and that's exactly what he did whenever anyone asks him these questions.

But one day life gave him his first taste of desire. That day when he was supposed to begin his new life was also the day when his eye fell on this beautiful girl who was sitting two seats away from him.

It was like an Angel appear in front of him and he was struck by her innocence and then their eyes met and she smiled at him and for the first time he felt something shift inside him. He could have stayed frozen at that moment and died, a happy man.

It was then for the first time ever Jon truly desire someone in his life, he even found strange courage inside him that urged him to open his mouth to speak with this girl who was clearly way out of his league.

Yet he was ready to take a leap of faith but then his bad luck interrupted his moment in the form of a happy couple.

Jon chuckle because he now remembers who that happy couple was. At that time he felt little bitter towards that nauseate romantic couple who stole his one and only chance and in that bitter moment he wished he never crossed path with them again and now years later...

"Drinking alone Snow?" Damon settles beside him and ordered a drink for himself before his eyes fell on Jon's empty glass. "And one for my friend too."

As soon their drinks arrived Damon clink their glasses and then take few sips of his drink before putting it down. "Now tell me, what thing is bothering you so much that making you sulk here all alone?"

"I am not sulking." But Damon raised his eyes as if he doesn't believe one word out of his mouth.

"It's just." He huff as he rakes his fingers over his hair when he couldn't form words to explain the turmoil in his life.

Damon who was watching him closely found Jon agitated for some reason. "Start from the beginning, Jon. It often helps me solving a certain problem when I think back what actually caused that problem in the first place."

Apparently, his advice was all he needed to unload all his problems as he began telling his story.

"When I first got my acceptance letter, by that time it was the only thing that matters to me. I am a simple man Damon and my background didn't give me much hopes and dreams, so that letter was my one and only chance to be something."

He then glances at Damon to assess his reaction when he told him this next part. "You know I met you and Mrs Salvatore before. It was that flight of Alaska where we were sitting together."

As he thought his eyes widened in surprise. "That was almost nine years ago when we returned from our honeymoon. Wow! That's really something." Still dazed they finished their drinks and then Jon continue with his story.

"You won't remember this but there was this girl I was helping out when you interrupted me. I, I was really hoping to introduce myself but then you kind of embarrassed me and I lost my nerve."

"I am so sorry Jon." Damon began but he waves his hand in its okay gesture. " It was years ago and even though I was bitter, I thought it was better that I didn't get a chance to make a fool out of myself."

He went quiet and didn't even realize when Damon placed another glass in his hand. "I hope you found someone else."

This makes him laugh as Ygritte face pop up in front of his mind. "You will laugh at me or worse think I am crazy because that one memory of that girl left an imprint on my mind. First few months I was grateful that nothing came out of that encounter.

My entire focus was on my training and whenever I thought of that girl, I quickly distract myself with something else."

He burst into laughter for second as he told Damon. "A year later I was assigned with Brianne team and there I met Tormund and do you know what my first thought was?" He waited for Damon to guess but when he shook his head, Jon then confesses the most mortifying thought. "I thought his hair was the exact same shade of red as that girl on the plane has. Tormund thought I was gay, the way I was checking him out."

This time he joined in as they laugh out loud while thinking someone made Tormund uncomfortable.

"It took weeks for me to convince him that I was straight, he then inquired why I was looking at him strangely and I was going to tell him all about that girl but.."

"But what?" Damon asks curiously.

"But I couldn't bring up her face. It was all blurry and all I can recall is her hair colour."

Jon sighed as he remembers those frustrating months when he tried his best to remember anything about her but no matter what he did, all that comes to his mind was her hair.

"So here I was, finally managed to forget all about her and now a year later longing to remember each and every detail. Whenever I see a girl with the same shade, I wouldn't hesitate to approach her. I knew it was madness but something in me was hoping to continue with that search."

He went quiet again and Damon then asks him. "So did you ever?"

Jon wanted to tell him, that now he did but first he needs to finish that part of his story. "It was my second year here and new recruits arrived in our Centre when my eyes fell on a girl who has an exact shade of red that was haunting me for two years. So naturally, I approach her and ask straight out. '_**Have**_ _**we**_ _**met**_ _**before**_?'

That girl name is Ygritte and she felt amused and thought I was flirting with her but after few minutes it was clear that she wasn't the one and I felt devastated and decided to give up on this mad quest."

Damon watched sadness in his eyes as he continues with a sigh. "The thing is that even though I gave up and walked away, it was Ygritte who start pursuing me and first few weeks I ignored her advances but then we were paired in one assignment and few months into it we get closer."

"You fell in love with her," Damon ask and there was understanding in his eyes but Jon knew that no one can truly understand what he felt.

"Love! I admire her and thought that over the years I will fell in love with her but years go by and all we managed to establish was a perfect comfortable relationship. I accepted my new life and Ygritte was a solid part of my life so I bought a ring for her and was going to propose her on the day when our promotions were about to announce.

That day finally arrived and after the announcement, I was hoping to get her alone so I can propose her but instead, I found her kissing my competitor."

"Jon, I." But he shakes his head and finished his drink. "Don't apologize because truth is that even though her betrayal hurt me at the time, it was quite easier for me to move on from the failure of four years of relationship. At the time I thought it was easier because she got to transfer a few days later but now I know that she was not someone I truly desired."

He scoffed because he just repeated Ygritte's words and those words make him question out loud. "I mean what one truly desires? I just bumped into my Ex a few hours ago who told me that our relationship was always doomed, to begin with, because I never truly desire her!"

Jon felt frustrated as he thought about Sansa and the word desire only came into his existence when he first saw her, but now...

" Truth to be told, I don't even know what I truly desire?"

"Now that's not true. You desire what everyone want in their life." Damon simply stated in a matter of fact way.

"Care to share what that is?" Jon found himself asking and saw Damon's eyes go soft. "I will tell you what I told my wife a few days after we met."

He then turned to face him and even though there was a smile on his face, his eyes, on the other hand, were filled with wisdom. "You want to love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure and even a little bit of danger but most importantly you need someone to make you believe in yourself."

Jon felt his words making a deep impact on his mind and soul.

Damon slowly gets up and put a few dollars underneath his glass. He then gently pat Jon's shoulder as he told him. "I hope you found your desire soon."

With that, he was about to leave when he heard Jon's voice. "That girl, the one on the plane, the one I had been searching for years even when I forgot all about her. What if I told you I found her after all these years and she is the one I truly ever desire?"

Jon was expecting some wise words about moving on or about hoping for the best but instead, all Damon said. "If that's what you truly desire then I swear that this time I won't come between you and Sansa."

Damon couldn't help but smirk at his shocked face but inside he was smiling with joy because behind that shocked face Damon can sense Jon's all-consuming love for Sansa.

And he can sense this because that's how he felt for Elena, a love that consumes his entire life.

**############**

**Author 's Note.**

**Here you go another chapter of this story and I hope that cleared your six years confusion. Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	20. Lift The Veil

_**Lift The Veil.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Lyddy P, Happy Gilmore, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your lovely review.**

"Kate Middleton!

"Maegan Markel!"

"I say we go with Kate!" Bonnie began but Caroline once again rejects her choice. "And I say Maegan look will be the best choice! Plus its latest trend." She added with an afterthought.

Elena shakes her head while Sansa stood helplessly in her silk shift as they watched a shouting match between Caroline and Bonnie.

"Oh for God sake Sansa already becomes a trendsetter, she is not going to be a trend. Besides Kate look was also classic Grace Kelly look too." Bonnie remind everyone.

"I think we should let the bride decide." The designer suggests in hopes of solving this argument.

"Yes let's ask Sansa." Caroline nod in agreement before showcasing her choice in front of Sansa. "I know she will choose this Megan style Princess gown."

"No, she will choose this Kate style classic gown." With that Bonnie held her choice of gown high in front of Sansa.

"Help me." She mouthed to Elena who felt like they were in an episode of "_**Say yes to the dress!"**_

"Look, girls, both dresses are beautiful but how can we choose one if we won't be able to see how it looked like while wearing them?"

Elena waited for her words to sink in those stubborn girls minds.

Personally, she loves Maegan style gown that was similar to her own wedding gown but it's not her wedding day, its Sansa's and she has this feeling that she would prefer Kate style gown.

"Well, how we supposed to choose between them?" Bonnie ask. In answer, Sansa comes up with a solution. "I can wear them once again."

"We don't have much time!" Caroline yelled in frustration. "This boutique will be closing in ten minutes and tomorrow is Sunday and we will be leaving on Monday morning."

It's true their three-day trip will be ending on Monday and since Cersei had already chosen the most hideous dress back in New York according to the picture she sent.

So in retaliation Elena, Caroline and Bonnie made their life's mission to at least find a perfect wedding dress for Sansa.

"How about Ms Stark wear one gown and one of you lovely girls model another gown for Ms Stark by wearing it?" The designer hastily gave them advice.

"That's, a really superb idea!" Caroline screams before turning to face Elena. "Here you go, take this Maegan style gown and change into it."

"Why me?" She asks while stepping away from the gown. "Because this is the only way Care and I can solve this problem," Bonnie replied as she hands Kate style gown to Sansa. "Now hurry up! The boutique will be closing soon."

Together they went into changing room were assistance help them change into a dress.

While slipping into her dress something got Elena's eyes.

She gasps in horror as her eyes fell on the huge burned scar on Sansa's lower back that seems years old but really painful. "Sansa?" She began and turns out she was not alone because their helpers were also staring at her back.

"Its nothing." She shrugged off but continued with what seems forced, assuring smile.

"Its silly story actually, but my sister Arya and I used to fight a lot when we were little and one of those silly fights led to me cutting her hair short and her accidentally burning my back with a hot iron."

She laughed but it flatters when she saw the disbelief in our face. "Trust me its nothing." She assured me once again before asking her helper to zip her up.

Seeing her face fell into despair I want to ask more but thought better to do it once we were alone.

So we both got dressed in our respective gowns and then once we were dressed we both turned around to face each other.

"Gosh! You look so beautiful." Sansa exclaimed as her eyes filled with emotion which seems to reflect Elena's as she stares at this beauty. "If I look beautiful then you look breathtakingly beautiful."

Sansa truly looks stunning in her gown and Bonnie was right she could easily compete with classic wedding look of Kate Middleton and Grace Kelly.

"This dress looks really perfect for you." Elena compliments her but something she said brings sadness in her eyes. "Yes this is a spectacular dress but there was only one dress perfect for me. The one dress I could never wear."

Seeing her guards were down Elena ask. "Which dress?"

Sansa thoughts must be clouded by her past memories because she answers quickly without trying to cover anything. "The gown my once best friend designed just for me. It was much like this but she embroidered it with a pattern of small blue flowers and orange autumn leaves."

"Well then tell me her name? I am sure Care can track her down." She suggested but this brings her walls up as she tried to shrug it off with a smile. "Forget about it! Besides that dress belongs to old Sansa, the girl who dreams big but in the end want love, it was just a stupid dream and that gown was part of that dream whereas this gown is now my reality."

Elena felt stunned because every girl wants her dreams to come true and then there is this Sansa who is easily letting go of her each and every dream.

"Besides not every girl is as lucky as you are to get the guy of her dreams in her reality." Sansa smile at Elena who couldn't find in her heart to smile at her assumption.

"Come, let's get them to say yes to one of these dresses."

With that Sansa walked ahead while she picked her gown and followed after her.

Elena was almost down the steps when she stopped as her eyes met with Damon who was casually leaning against the wall.

The second their eyes met it felt like she was transformed into a time when she was walking down the aisle.

They were both so lost in each other eyes that they didn't notice similar storm brewing a few feet away from them as Jon watched Sansa walking towards him.

**############**

**( Earlier that same morning)**

"I don't know guys." Jon sigh as he dejectedly stared at Damon, Tormund and Podrick. "Maybe it's too late for me."

"Don't be a wimp!" Tormund snapped at him "A blind man can see the growing attraction between you two."

"He is right Jon, Sansa trust you way more than she trusts her own fiancé," Podrick added, making Jon stare at him with doubt. "You really believe that? Then why I can't see Sam in this group?"

At this point, each one of them grimaces as Damon began to explain. "Your friend has certain issues regarding Sansa's past but trust me your happiness is his topmost priority."

Jon rakes his hands in frustration. If Sam is unsure of their plan then he doesn't know... "Guys, I don't think..."

But Damon cut him off as he snapped at him. "That's your problem Jon! you think too much and waste precious time to act on what you really want."

'Okay, he got point there'. Now that his past memory has returned he wondered what would have happened if he had found the courage to talk to Sansa? Maybe she would have rejected his advances or maybe ( and he was sure about that in his heart) they both had hit off right away and Sansa would be his instead of that Senator's brat.

"Look it's not too late, just open your heart and swept that girl off her feet," Tormund advises him while patting his shoulder so hard that he winced in pain.

"I don't think its that easy." He replied while rubbing his shoulder to ease the pain.

"Actually it is easy when the girl in question is attracted to you while she is chained to that underserving Groom to be." Once he gains Jon's attention, Damon then tried his best to assure him. "Care and Bonnie are taking Sansa for bridal gown shopping. All you have to do is that when you see she just speak from your heart."

A soft smile form on his face as he continues. "Trust me, Jon, women understand words from heart way more than mind games us guys tried to play with them."

So heeding Damon's advice they all went to pick up girls and as they waited he thought about million things but the first thing that comes out of his mouth when he saw Sansa as a bride, was. "Wow, you look like a dream."

He ignores Brianne disapproval look because his eyes were fixed on the blushing bride in front of him.

"You see Jon's approve!" Bonnie clapped her hand with joy while winking at Care because their plan has worked so far.

Caroline was feeling ecstatic because not only Jon and Sansa were lost in each other gazes but Damon also couldn't keep his eyes off Elena who seems to be frozen on her spot with her eyes fixed on her husband.

Trying to gain their attention Caroline loudly clear her voice. "So guys what do you think about our brides." She asked once they everted their eyes from each other.

"Um, you look." Damon gulped trying his best to not gawk at his wife who was certainly blushing like a bride. "This gown suits you." He ended up saying making Pod and Tormund snicker behind him. 'Some romance guru you are.' He thought while scoffing at himself.

"Well you are right, this gown suited Elena more than it will suit Sansa." Caroline pretends to admit defeat before turning her attention to these young love birds.

"Bonnie you were right about the gown but there is still one problem veil or no veil?"

Sansa stared at everyone while they discuss what will fit better with the occasion.

"I mean what is the point of hiding bride's face when whole media will be fighting for the first glimpse of her face," Bonnie ask Caroline but it was Elena who answered them. "I think the veil makes it an extra special romantic moment where the right to see her face as the bride should belong to her groom first. Think about the happiness of the groom's eyes when he saw his bride's face first before anyone else."

She doesn't know why but her eyes fell to her husband as she recalls that old memory when she was walking down the aisle and Damon's face was bursting with happiness and in her heart she wanted Sansa to feel that joy on her wedding day.

"You are right Elena." Care voice brings her back as she placed a white flowery veil over Sansa's face before turning to face Jon. "Jon can you lift the Veil so we can see the impact it will create."

He seems to be hesitant but Bonnie pushed him forward. "Hurry up! They are closing this place in three minutes."

Feeling nervous Jon stepped in front of her and lift the veil and to him, its seems like time itself stopped at that moment and all that exists in her face.

He was so consumed by this beautiful bride that it took him a while to notice the tears that were forming in Sansa's eyes as she stares back at him with some hidden emotions.

They all watched her trembling lips as tears start falling from her eyes and before anyone can do or say something she turned her face away.

"Excuse me." With that, she ran back towards changing room and a few seconds later Elena and other girls followed after her.

There inside they found her collapsed on the changing room floor while she shook with cries of her despair.

Elena was the first one to approach her and the second she touched her shoulder Sansa turn into her embraced and start crying harder than ever.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." She tried to comfort this innocent girl because today one thing is cleared to everyone and that is the marriage they are organizing is a total sham.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	21. Little Bit Of Affection, Part One

_**Little Bit Of Affection, Part One.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Lyddy P, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore, Hey its karma and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.**

_**(Happy Gilmore asks me how I managed to keep these two stories separate, well the truth is I have planned main points long ago and then I wrote each chapter around it.)**_

The atmosphere inside the car was quite tense after Sansa calmed down they paid for a gown and left for the hotel.

Throughout the ride, Sansa made sure to stare out of the window while everyone sat in uncomfortable silence.

Many times Elena tried to open her mouth but each time she shut it again when she recalls her sobs.

Soon they arrived at the hotel and once again Sansa excuse herself and went straight towards her room.

"Excuse me," Elena told everyone and went after her client. She was about to close her door when Elena shout out. "Sansa wait."

Startled by her voice she turns around and Elena watched fresh tears falling from her eyes. "Oh, Sansa." She reaches out and hugged her and a few seconds later felt her arms around her as she cried on her shoulder.

The closing door behind her she managed to walk her inside where they both settle on her couch.

It took a while but as soon she felt that Sansa has cried out last of her tears she pulled away and offered her glass of water. "Here you go." To her relief, she took it from her and start drinking water.

"Thanks." Her voice cracked but even then she gave her a grateful smile. "I know you must be thinking what a nuisance client you all are dealing with."

Elena nodded her head in agreement as she replied. "Yeah, Cersei is truly terrible."

She then smirks at Sansa who (much to Elena's relief) burst into laughter.

"Good one, although it's not ladylike to make fun of my mother-in-law." Elena couldn't help but scoff at this. "Oh please, those women are terrible with capital T and if you want then she wouldn't be your mother in law in the first place."

But something she said made Sansa sombre up again who then everted her eyes as she says. "She is not that terrible, I mean she is strict but extremely kind to me and I am grateful to be part of their family."

Elena who was hearing all this quietly, couldn't help but compare her words to a well-rehearsed speech that their clients often said in public.

Grabbing her hand Elena waited till she looked at her as she began to say. "Your eyes held more truth then your words Sansa and besides people around you are not idiots, we can see how that woman and her son treated you so far."

When she was unable to meet her eyes, Elena lifts her chin to make her see her. "Why are you marrying him? How could a kind-hearted girl like you ever fall in love with that brat?!"

Her eyes get glassy again as she tried to say. "My beloved Joffrey..." But Elena cut her off in anger. "You and I both know that those tears were not tears of some nostalgia! It was tears of despair."

Sansa blinked her eyes and quickly wiped them away before mustering huge smile which Elena could tell was totally fake. "Okay, you got me. Joff and I have this stupid fight and seeing myself in that gown make me realize all the happy time we spend in London."

She was lying again but before she could call her on it Sansa grabbed her hands as she began to assure her. "I know we are not perfect, a romantic couple like you and Damon but I am content with what I got and besides not everyone gets their fairy tale ending."

Elena was stumped because this is the second time this day Sansa has said how perfect her and Damon's life is. Which is why she was unable to find it in herself to shatter that image this girl has created in her mind about her and Damon's fairy tale marriage. Nor she could tell her that she herself ruined their marriage that now her husband is slowly giving up on them, so instead Elena just said. "Life is more than just a fairy tale.

If there is happiness then there is also a pain in it too and I just want you to choose a man like my husband who stays by your side through every phase of your life."

She sadly nods her head in reply and Elena knew that Sansa knows in her heart that Joffrey will never be that kind of man but still she says. " Don't worry Elena, I knew exactly what my life will be after this wedding."

With that, she stood up and excuse herself to take a shower but for Elena, two things were crystal clear.

One: Sansa is willingly stepping into a toxic marriage and two: if she didn't do anything then her own fairy tale marriage will turn into a toxic reality.

**###########**

As soon his wife went after Sansa and Brienne followed them probably to guard them Damon took advantage to gather everyone (minus Sam) for a group meeting.

"Well, this day proves two things.

One: our Jon is totally whipped and Two: Sansa is extremely miserable for a bride to be."

"I'm not whipped," Jon grumbles but to his annoyance, the whole group start laughing.

"You look like a dream." Tormund mocked him while making kissy faces at Podrick who blushed like Sansa as he tried to mimic her voice. "Aww Jon, you are the man of my dreams."

"That's so cute!" Caroline gushes before frowning in confusion. "Hey! When does she say that?"

"She didn't care, they are just teasing him," Bonnie explain before turning to face Damon. "But you are right something is terribly wrong with this whole wedding. On the picture, it seems a fairy tale but in reality."

"Its a tragic horror show in making." Damon finished her thought while scowling at this whole facade.

"We need to figure out why she is marrying him? Meanwhile, Jon needs to up his game and woos his girl before she marries that BratEon."

Feeling extremely nervous Jon braces himself as he asks. "How? I already lost so much time and the wedding is getting near."

"Don't worry, I have a plan and if everyone played their part then it will benefit us more than we could hope for." And if everything went according to his plan then tonight will be the start of not one epic love story but it will also restart his own epic romance.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go everyone first part of this chapter. The next part will be a lot of fluffy for one couple and a lot of smutty for another(; so stay tuned and stay safe and healthy. Also, send me your review to motivate me to write more and more.**


	22. Little Bit Of Affection, Part Two

_**Little Bit Of Affection, Part Two.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Tia Salvatore, Riley 38, Lyddy P, Damonfangirl, Happy Gilmore, Hey It's Karma and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your lovely review.**

_**(Special Note)**_

_**Dear readers I know you are curious about why Sansa is going through with this wedding but since it is the main suspense of my story that is going to change these characters life I want you to have patience. In this chapter, there will be the addition of two characters and they both are important in this story. I hope you are healthy and safe in your homes so for you all lovely readers here is the next chapter of this story.**_

As the sunset on the last night of their trip, Damon and everyone was prepared to execute their plan.

"So for the first step team, Caroline and Bonnie will distract Elena and keep her away from the hotel for a few hours."

Thirty minutes later he watched as girls took his wife out for drinks to celebrate this successful trip.

Once they were gone Damon turned to the third player of his team. "You know what to do?" He asks Tormund who until this moment looked extremely hyped about his part but now suddenly seems nervous and unsure as he gulped and mumbles. "I don't know mate? What if I mess this up and she beat me to the ground. She is a big, strong woman after all."

As he wipes his sweat away Damon and Podrick stared at each other for a second before both burst into laughter.

They didn't even care how they were creating a scene as they laughed hard. Meanwhile, Jon disappointedly shakes his head at his friends. "Cut it out guys and you.!" He turned on to Tormund who still looked a nervous wreck. "You had been flirting with Brianne ever since I knew you and suddenly today off all days when we need you to pursue her, you decide to be nervous about it!?"

"Well duh! how am I supposed to ask her for a date when I never did it before. Do I look kind of guy who knows about dating?"

He stared expectantly at everyone for answers and Damon tried to contain his laughter because now he felt little sorry for his tough-looking friend. 'Seems like tonight will be a night of romances.' He thought to himself before putting assuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, we all will be there with you, just stick to the plan okay."

Ten minutes later they were all discussing security route in Sansa's suit and just when they were about to wrap it up for dinner Damon kicked Tormund's leg under the table giving him a signal.

"Ow!" He yelped loudly before clearing his throat. "Sorry got a little cramp in the leg."

He felt his palm started to sweat but then when Damon give him a glare which makes him opened his mouth. "Um, Brianne."

"What?" She inquires while everyone else watched them.

Glancing at Damon who was encouraging him with a tilt of his head, he finally asks. "Since it's our last night of the trip will you go out with me?"

She gaped at him in shock. It's true that he flirted with her in the past but never once he... "Say it again? Are you asking me out?"

Feeling relieved that she hadn't slapped him yet, his nervousness fades away as he tried to ask again in his same old confident tone. "Yes, you magnificent women! I am asking you out on a date."

Brianne can hear Sansa giggle behind her. "Um, I." She was starting to get flustered as she comes up with an answer. "But I am on guard duty."

His face fell little but Sansa quickly intervene. "You can go! I will be fine without you." She was reluctant to leave her unguarded but Sansa encourage her as she assured her. "Seriously go enjoy yourself besides I have Jon."

Jon's head snapped towards her and they watched her eyes widened for second before she composed herself. "I meant Jon, Podrick and Sam are here to protect me so don't worry about my safety and go enjoy yourself with Tormund."

"Yeah, we all are here for her protection," Jon assured their Head Guard and after few minutes she nods in agreement. "Okay, Tormund give me ten minutes to change and then pick me up from my room."

They watched them go red as they left together to get a dress for their date night.

"They are really cute together." Sansa mused and they can see she was genuinely happy for them.

"So Damon where are we meeting girls for dinner?" She asks and he knew exactly what to tell her.

"I'm afraid we won't be joining you for dinner tonight." A look of surprise appears on her face so he quickly gave her their planned excuse. "That's because as soon girls will return, Caroline and Bonnie, are going for a dinner meeting with our old client and as for Elena." He smirks as he informed them. "Well let's just say, I have planned a special date night for my wife."

He watched her eyes gleam in excitement as she smiled in understanding. "Sans Francisco seems really romantic place. First Tormund and now you." Her eyes go wistful for a moment but then she chuckles as she says. "Well best of luck for your date night, I hope you all have a great time."

"Thanks for understanding." He told her as he gives a meaningful look to Jon. "Take care of her, I will see you all tomorrow."

He then scratches his nose signalling Pod for the next step of the plan and then he left because one thing was really true and that were certain plans he has for his wife tonight.

Podrick watched Damon left and at the same time Sansa excuse herself so she can change for dinner. "I will meet you at the elevator in ten minutes."

He, Jon and Sam left to wait for her. As soon door closed his phone ring which was from Damon.

Picking it up he pretends it was from a security agency. "Hello, Commander Mormont."

He acted to looked worried while he listened to Damon on another end. "Tell Sam to make five copies for the entire security detail of this trip, it will keep you guys busy for the entire night."

Nodding his head he then acted to follow orders. "Yes sir, I will personally send you these five copies by morning."

He hung up and turned to stare at Sam. "Sam, Commander Mormont want five copies of reports on this entire trip's security detail by morning."

Sam sputtered in disbelief as he tries to understand. "Five copies!? Why would he need five copies and by morning too?!"

"Don't know mate but it seems really important to him. Look don't you worry at all, I will help you out even If we have to stay up all night for these reports."

Sam seems really grateful. "Thanks, Pod. Five copies! Old age must be affecting our Commander."

With that, they left and Pod manages to give Jon thumbs up because now the success of this entire plan is really up to him.

**###########**

Jon waited for patiently nearby Elevators when Sansa stepped out from her room dress in the silver top and white pants. It was really amazing how stunning she looks no matter what she wears.

He can see her eyes searching for the rest of her guards when she noticed him standing alone. "Where are Pod and Sam?"

"They have to make urgent reports about this trip security details. Commander's orders and all."

He thought their planned answer will be satisfactory for her but somehow she seems uncomfortable as she says. "Well, in that case, let's cancel the reservations and we should order room service in our room."

In desperation, he asked louder than it was necessary. "Why?!"

He backtracks when she looks at him suspiciously. "I mean you can still have dinner if you want."

A serene expression appears on her face as she tried to explain her reasons. "Jon, I don't want you to get in trouble if a paparazzi saw us having dinner in some lavish restaurant. It doesn't matter that you are my guard they can crop the picture and make it seem like I am on a date in a different city while my fiancée is miles away in another city."

He was stunned because none of them thought about this detail while making this plan and then here is this girl who is always so concern about each step she took so that no one can be hurt by her actions.

'_**Find one person you want to fight for.' **_He recalls his ex voice and then tried to improvise this plan just for her. "What if I tell you that we can enjoy dinner without any paparazzi bothering us?"

That seems to pique her interest as she asks. "How?"

"Come follow me." He can feel she was surprised when he boldly grabs her hand and takes her to his room.

He can feel Sansa's eyes watching him curiously as he opened his door and went straight to get his bag from which he starts taking clothes out one after another.

Finding the one he was looking for the smiles triumphantly. "Ah-Ha! Here you go Ms Stark, take this and this too."

He hands her his black hoodie that has his home town team name printed on it's back and his spare reading glasses. "No one will recognize you if you wear these and also this." He then hands her his black security cap.

"I don't know about this." She seems hesitant just like they predicted but it was up to him to convince her. "Please Sansa, I know there is a small part of you who needs a time out from all this craziness."

'_**Remember to show her how much you both want this night out as you tried to convince her.' **_He recalled Damon's advice. "Look if you don't trust me then we can order room service but if there is even small part of you that trust me and that want to explore this city like a normal girl then please say yes."

He then patiently waited for her answer and then she gave her a beaming smile as she says "Yes."

Feeling relieved he put his cap over her head while pointing at his hoodie. "Just wear this over your top, it is long enough to hide it."

He then went to the bathroom to change his clothes and by the time he returned Sansa looked really adorable in her nerdy disguise as she tried to adjust his glasses over her nose.

"How do I look?" And even when she felt self-conscious, to him she looked the most gorgeous girl he ever saw.

"Like a regular girl." He told her instead and the way her eyes lit up its seem that this is the best compliment she ever received in her life.

**############**

Damon was standing at lobby of their hotel while he instructs one of their staff members about his own plan preparation.

"Please make sure everything is in order before Mrs arrive." He then noticed Elevator dings open and out of many people two people got his eyes as they walked passed him. He would not be able to recognize Jon If it wasn't for the fact that he continuously yawned (which was his sign for Damon to recognize him) as they approach closer.

He then noticed a girl besides him and if they weren't living under the same roof for months then it will be hard for him to recognize Sansa because the girl he was looking now looked like a nerdy college girl.

He watched amusingly from far as Jon managed to smuggle her away from the eagle eyes of paparazzi as they were still waiting for Sansa to arrive.

Once they left he tried to contain his laughter and just when he was about to call others to give them an update, his eyes fell on a bald man dressed in a brown suit and strangely enough, it seems like he was staring right at him.

He felt weird as this man check him out as if he was assessing him.

Feeling self-conscious Damon tried to ignore this man's intense gaze as he walked away.

The moment Elevator doors open Damon hurriedly stepped inside and forcefully pushed his floor number and just when the doors were about to close it was blocked by a man's hands.

Damon's heart starts beating when doors opened again to reveal the same man much to his surprise.

Stepping inside the door closed again and while that man keeps staring at him Damon realizes that he didn't push any floor number.

"You didn't push number Mr..." His voice trail away when the man gently smiles at him. "Its Varys, Varys Hills." The man then held out his hand for him to shake which he took it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Hills..." But the man waves his hand as he said.

"Please, there is no need for formality. You can call me Varys, Mr Salvatore."

Damon nods his head and then his head snapped up in shock when he realized. "How do you know my name?"

In answer, the man then pushed the button and door swing open.

"No need to panic my friend, now if you must follow me I know a perfect place for us to have this conversation."

He then walked ahead and even when Damon mind was yelling to run upstairs, his instincts were curious about this strange man.

So he followed him and soon they reached a wine bar.

"Ah! Now, this is a classic setting for a classic drink, I never understood appeal behind that Bourbon you all seem to enjoy."

He ignores Damon's shocked expression as he settled on an empty table and called a waiter for a menu. "Mr Salvatore do you prefer white wine or should we ordered a vintage red wine that your wife and sister in law prefer. I must say their taste is impeccable."

As soon he said this anger flare inside him as he demands. "Who the hell are you?! And how do you know so much about us?!"

For a second he thought this guy will be intimidated by his outburst but instead, he just smiles calmly as he replies. "If it is answered you seek you first need to learn not to ask wrong questions Mr Salvatore and why you sound so suspicious? If you can believe in one small encounter to be a sign of destiny that can bring back love in your marriage and reunite Ms Stark and Mr Snow, Then you can put your trust in a stranger and believe him when he assures you that he will not harm you, your love ones or your lovely noble cause."

He didn't let it show but Damon was really starting to freak out as many possibilities sprang into his mind. "Are you a detective? Did Senator or Cersei hired you?"

Varys shakes his head and then the waiter arrived with their order. "Thank you." He then took a sip from his wine and moaned in delight. "It's true the older the wine the sweeter it's taste but it's sad that to preserve their beauty they were first crushed under many feet and then locked away in the dark corner only to be taken out when they were meant to enjoy by those people who can afford their price."

He raised his eyes at Damon and he got this feeling that Varys was not talking about wine at all.

Finishing his drink he took out a few hundred dollars bills and a card from his pocket. "Here Mr Salvatore, I will contact you when you find correct questions to ask me."

He put money and card on the table and stood up. Bowing his head little he moved to leave when he stopped and turned to face him. "One more thing Mr Salvatore, I think you got it only half right about destiny bringing love in your life to safe your marriage."

It was then he found his voice as he asks sarcastically. "Oh really? Then please share your theory, oh strange wise one."

Varys then walk closer and leaned over so only he can hear his answers. "It's true that love can save your marriage but what you didn't realize that it can also save an innocent life from a terrible fate that is beyond our wildest imagination."

He then patted his shoulder when Damon's eyes widened with the impact of his words hitting him hard.

He then stood straight as he says in a genuinely kind voice. "Best of luck for tonight, I am rooting for your plan to be successful because if anyone can save poor Ms Stark right now is the new family that she found within you people and as parting advice, keep that child away from that man who claims to be her uncle."

Out of everything he said this stunned him most and before Damon could even response, Varys was already heading towards the door and by the time he followed him, he has taken off.

Damon runs towards the elevator but found it already closed. Feeling completely baffled he stared at the card and found words written on the back in perfect calligraphic writing. _"Till we meet again."_

On the front, there was no contact number but instead, Damon found printed words with one more detail which says.

_**Ex-Detective Varys Hills, Chief Superintendent**_. _**CID.**_

**###########**

She had a great time hanging out with girls but it was cut short when an old client happens to be in the city calls them for an urgent meeting.

"_**You go and get some rest, we can handle Charlotte on our own."**_

So at their insistence, she returned while hoping to join others for dinner.

She quickly opens her suit door to change into something suitable for dinner instead of the white cocktail dress she is wearing right now but comes to halt when her eyes fell on her husband who was sitting on the small dining table that was already set for dinner.

For a second she thought he seems troubled by something but then he saw her and managed to bring a smile on his face as he stood up to greet her and then held a chair out for her. "I thought since it's our last night we should have a private dinner."

Elena felt extremely surprised to see him acknowledging her instead of silent treatment he was giving her for the past few days.

"Last night? It's just one trip ending, besides we will be having plenty of dinners at home."

He didn't contradict her but at the same time didn't agree with her either but silently urge her to take the seat.

She sat down and her husband settled in his own seat across from her.

"The dinner looked really delicious." She commented as they enjoyed perfectly roasted duck with grilled vegetables and mushroom sauce.

They sat in comfortable silence and while part of her want to engage in some kind of conversation, another part of her seems to be struggling to find words to start this conversation.

As soon their dinner was done she heard her husband cleared his throat as if he is about to reveal something big.

"Elena." He reached out for her hand and give it squeeze as he continues. "I love you so much. I have been in love with you the second I laid eyes on you and that's why." She watched him sigh as he took his hand away. "That's why I am freeing you."

For a second she didn't move as she tried to understand. "What?"

Her husband looked sadly at her as he said again. "After our fight on our anniversary party, I thought a lot and even though I love you and I know you love me too, I don't think we should continue staying in a relationship which is soo..."

She can see he was struggling for words. "What are you trying to say?!"

He looked shocked by her sudden outburst but she didn't care as she asks. "What do you meant by freeing me?!"

"I'm suggesting separation so we can figure out what is best for us."

As tears fall from her eyes, She knew it was her fault that her husband is now even considering this option and somehow hearing these words out of his mouth felt like thousands of needles pricking her heart.

She sobbed harder than ever while she remembered her horrible behaviour that led them to this moment.

"I, I." She sniffed and then felt warm hands wiping her tears. "You don't need to say anything, I made a vow on our wedding day to keep you happy and yet years later you are so miserable that you are drowning yourself in work. I think you will find happiness once you are free from this marriage burden."

He then stood up and was about to leave when Elena grabbed his hand and stood up to face him. "You know for past few days every time you ignore my presence, all I wanted was to make you notice me but I couldn't say that to you because how can I demand your attention when I treated you same for past few years?"

His face remains expressionless but his eyes flare up as he says in a hard voice. "Maybe that's the crux of our problem. It's our inability to communicate that harmed our marriage to this point that I am even considering this..."

He couldn't even say it so she did. "Separation."

They stood quiet for a few seconds when she asks in quivering voice. "Is that what you want? Will you be happy if we got?"

This time he couldn't contain his anger as he stepped closer and yell at her. "Don't you dare suggest that I am doing this for my happiness! All I ever did is to save this marriage but it can't survive if you keep hurting inside!"

She shakes her head and tried to touch him but he stepped away. "I am a selfish person Elena and I want to keep you in my life at every cost but when it comes to your happiness then I can't be selfish with you."

"Don't you get it?! The only selfish person out of two of us is standing right in front of you!" She cried out while gripping his collar. "Because even after every painful thing I did to you and all the time I have given up on us, I still couldn't bear life without you!"

"Why!?" He gripped her back so they stood nose to nose. "Why can't you let me go?! If you are so miserable in this marriage then why are you still here?!

"Because I love you!" She screams as she cried endlessly. "Your love consumes me to my core Damon and no matter what I do, I can't shake it off! I know I am not worthy for your love or in any way deserve to ask for a second chance but I am selfish enough to not let you go through with this separation!"

Joining their foreheads together she can feel his tears which she kissed and felt him shudder as his grip tighten on her. "You can ask for many chances but are you sure? because my heart won't be able to handle any more of your indifference if you decide that your pain worth more than our love."

Her heart clenched in shame as she tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry Damon! These past few days made me realize how fortunate I was to have a person like you in my life. I am sorry that I let one tragedy undermine the happiness of our marriage."

Elena cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "I am sorry for each and every hurt I caused you."

She then kissed his right cheek. "I am sorry for the horrible way I treated you and our marriage."

She kissed his other cheek. "I am sorry for not appreciating our relationship. I even forget how fortunate I am because I was able to find my one true love. It's sad that I took for granted of life's greatest gift when there are so many girls out there that wait their whole life searching for love."

"Elena? Do you really meant all this?" And this time she eagerly nods her head. "Yes Damon, if you give me this one chance then I will spend my entire life making up to you! I will love you so much that these past few years will seem like a horrible dream that has passed away."

She waited patiently for his decision as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

Finally, he opened his eyes and she watched intense love behind his blue eyes. "God, you make me crazy!"

She gasps as he yanks her closer so now their lips were inches away. "But I am crazy in love with you too."

With that, he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

Damon felt going crazy with a roller coaster of emotions but the passionate love he felt for this woman outshines every other emotion.

He felt her fumbling with his shirt button but then it was too much for her because in the next second she ripped open his shirt.

Elena moaned when she felt his naked skin under her palms after so many months. She greedily runs her hand all over his chest and then gasps when he pulled straps of her dress down as his lips attacked her neck and shoulder.

Pulling away he looked straight into her eyes. "Just to make things clear between us." His voice was dripping with desires as his fingers hover over her dress zip. "Once I have you, I won't let you go ever again."

Her own desires match his as she nipped his lower lip while breathing her answer against his lips. "I'm your Damon, as long you want."

They smile at each other as he unzipped her dress. "Forever."

"Forever." She agreed and once again not only their lips but their souls were connected.

She felt like a bride on her wedding night as her white dress fall away from her body leaving her almost bare to her husband's eyes.

He smirks as his wife moans under his touch and soon rest of their clothes followed her dress and his shirt.

"Gosh!" He groaned as he cupped her breast. "You are so gorgeous."

It's felt like their first time as they both explore each other bodies again.

"Make me your Damon." She said against his neck. "My husband." Kiss. "My lover." Kiss. "My soulmate."

He couldn't take it anymore so he picked her up in his arms and carried her straight to their bed.

His wife pushed him back and laid kiss after kiss as if she is making up for every hurt and the time they lost.

She felt her husband switching their position as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "You are mine Elena Salvatore." He growled possessively and she shivers under his intensity. "Yes! I am yours."

They both moaned when he slipped inside her heat and Elena's eyes rolled up in pleasure when she felt her husband moving inside her.

"Mine!" He kept chanting between kisses and thrust of their hips.

"Yours! Only yours!" She chanted back as he starts moving fast and it was total ecstasy to finally reunite with her other half.

Their lips were always connected to their skin even if they weren't kissing each other then they were kissing whatever skin they could reach with their lips.

Damon was busy leaving love marks on her neck while she was leaving her own mark on his shoulder.

Soon he was able to feel her clenching around his hardness. Looking at his beautiful wife he found her eyes closed as she now clutches his back. Her nails scratching the hell out of him but he didn't care. "Are you close?"

She trashed her head as she managed to gasp. "So close! Please, Damon, take me there!"

Leaning down to kiss her lips he brought one of his hand in between their bodies and the second he touched her sweet spot his wife screams echo around the room as she climaxes in his arms. "Yes! Yes! Oh, God!"

Her orgasm brings his own, as he groaned her name and shatter in her arms.

She can feel him soften inside her but she was not ready to leave this pleasurable haze so when he was about to move she crossed her legs around him to trap him right inside her. "Don't leave me." She managed to say in breathless voice and then smiled when her husband relaxes in her arms as he laid his head on the crook of her neck.

**############**

Things have not only change for Damon and Elena but something change between Jon and Sansa too who were having the time of life.

To someone else, they seem like a regular tourist as they enjoy a bike ride on the Golden Gate Bridge.

Sansa laughter could be heard among many people when they went to see a comedy show but she even laughed more when a magician made Jon float in the air who then got panicked as he screams. "Put me down!"

Afterwards when the show ends many people inquire about his experience. "There was something sinister going on in there!" Jon complains much to Sansa's amusement. "Because there is no way he was able to make me do that."

"It was trick Jon, Don't be a scary cat." That was enough to stop his ranting and next he took her on tour Mirror Palace.

He watched enthralled as she decided to play hide and seek with him.

He couldn't remember last time he laughed this much or even had so much fun, He couldn't help but smile whenever he touched mirror instead of her and then hear Sansa's laughter echoing through the mirrors.

"I gave up!" He yelled the sixth time and found her appear with a disappointing expression as she mocked. "You are worst security guard ever, you can't even find me and I was right here all this time, waiting for you."

What she said hit close to home and he sadly agreed with her. "You were right. I am sorry I couldn't find you."

Her smile fell little and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I am joking, you know that right? Besides, you have found me now and that's what matters most."

Hope rise in his heart as he agreed with her. "Yeah, you are right."

Shaking that sadness away from his face he smiled at her. "Come, there is one last stop before we had to return and trust me this will be the best part of this entire tour."

Fifteen minutes later there was a tremendous joy on Sansa's face as she gasps in excitement. "Winter Wonderland!"

She was jumping like a child before giving him a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much for bringing me here!"

Since he was frozen in shock he was unable to respond and soon he was getting dragged by this girl as she asks for coats.

One of the staff members gives them thick coats to protect them from the temperature. "Oh please, we are Alaskan people and snow is in our genes," Sansa informed that guy but still covered herself before sauntering like Queen.

"Your girlfriend seems quite eager." The man says to him and Jon gaped at his assumption for a few seconds.

"Yeah." He tried to keep his face straight, that was threatening to break into another smile. "She just loves snow." He told him and then follow after Sansa.

Since it was late there were few children and fewer adults and it was easier to find Sansa in the far corner because she was just staring at the snow.

He didn't say anything as he watched her lost in thought, there were smile on her face but at the same time tears in her eyes.

Spreading her hands she twirl under the snow like a small child. It was then she opened her eyes and noticed him standing there watching her.

"Oh, Jon!" He didn't know how but he was able to catch her as she rushed straight into his arms.

"Thank you so much! There is nothing in this world that can compete with the happiness you gave me today!"

She pulled away and for the first time, he can see a real Sansa, a girl who is craving for love and happiness and those feelings in her eyes give him the strength to take this leap. "Then I will make you happy for as long as I live."

With that promised he crossed the distance between them and kissed her lips.

For a second her lips remain unresponsive and then slowly she parts her lips and start kissing him back.

Afterwards, Jon didn't care about anyone looking at them nor he cared about the consequences of his actions because now he finally found his desire, that one person for whom he will do anything and that person is right here in his arms.

He tried to put all his feelings into that kiss and he can feel everything she never said. Her soft lips were moving like a perfect rhythm and the sounds she makes were melody to his ears.

After a while much to Jon's dismay their lips parted so they can take much-needed air and sure enough Sansa was gasping for air and looked breathtakingly beautiful with her swollen red lips, blushing cheeks and closed eyes.

He watched captivated as her lashes flutter and then her eyes open revealing Sapphire blue eyes.

She smiled and her hands caress his cheek but then her eyes focused on something.

"Sansa?" He called her out when her face stiffened and it was then he noticed her eyes on her left-hand ring finger where a diamond ring was glittering as a painful reminder of what it meant.

"I, I." Her breath hitched as she quickly stepped away from him. "It's getting late." She told him without even meeting his eyes.

With that, she walked passed him and didn't look back to see a shattered man she left behind.

**###########**

Destiny and Love are both strange things, If it works in your favour it can bring soulmates closer as Damon found his wife sleeping peacefully in his arms.

But if it works against you then it can keep soulmates apart as it did once again with Jon and Sansa as their day ended like a beautiful dream and once again he takes her back to their painful reality when Sansa closed her suite door and Jon took his position as her guard.

So yes happiness and sadness are part of it but the funny thing about Destiny is that even though it can give someone pain it also find someone that can bring happiness in your life.

It brings good and kind people in one place who are unaware of Destiny great game but still it sends someone to guide them because just when they return from their trip they found a man sitting in the living room who was waiting for their arrival.

"Hello, My sweet Sansa." They all watched this man embrace her. " How I missed you."

They all knew Sansa well enough to know her body language as she stiffened in that man's arms but tried to smile as she stepped away from his embrace. "I am happy to see you too but I wasn't expecting you until next month for a wedding."

Damon who was watching this exchange clear his throat as he inquires. "Excuse me to interrupt this reunion but can I ask who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

In his opinion, the guy looked like a weasel as he smiled and held out his hand. "I am Peter Baelish, I am an uncle of this beautiful girl who will soon be a beautiful bride."

And the way his eyes roam over Sansa's body, Damon finally understand that man's warning.

"_**Keep that child away from that man who claims to be her uncle."**_

**###########**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, I hope you like this chapter and don't worry we are getting near to reveal the suspense so please stay tuned and send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	23. Two-Faced Snake

_**Two-Faced Snake.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Lyddy P, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore, Riley 38, Damonfangirl, Hey It's Karma and my guest reviewer, thank you so much for your lovely reviews.**

_**(Special Note)**_

_**I hope you all are staying safe and following precautions measures at the time like this. Please take care of yourself and others around you.**_

_**Also, thanks to F.F, GOT writer Naerys Blackfyre, who gave me wonderful advice that I will utilize in future chapters.**_

After introductions were made they all settle down in the living room while guards left them so they can chat privately with their guest.

"There are not enough words that can express my gratitude for everything you did for my darling niece," Peter told them while threading his hands with Sansa who sat quietly beside him with her eyes downcast.

"There is no need to thanks us," Elena told him while smiling at Sansa. "Truth is in these last few weeks Sansa has become like part of our family, In fact for me she is just like my little sister."

If Damon was not watching this man closely then it would be impossible to see Peter's hard eyes behind that smiling face as he stares at his wife and then at Sansa. "It's great to know you made such a great impression on these lovely people."

"It is wonderful to see her fit so well in your family because It pains me to say but my niece didn't have a great judgement in dealing with people. Am I right sweetheart?" He asked while chuckling at his own joke and Sansa gave him a weak smile.

Damon then notices her discreetly pull her hand away from his grasp and at the same time, his wife asked him. "So you are staying until the wedding? Because in that case, you should attend the celebration party we are planning next week in honour of the Senator's election campaign and Joffrey and Sansa's upcoming wedding."

"Don't worry Mrs Salvatore, I won't be leaving this beautiful country until my precious niece is settled in her new life." His eyes than bore into Elena's face as he said. "In fact, I am at your service if you need me for anything whether it's an event or something else."

It was cleared that he totally charmed his wife by his manners and Damon inwardly thanked that detective because if it was not for his warning then he would be charmed too by this two-faced snake who continue make pleasant small talk for a while and when Elena invited him to stay for lunch he politely decline her.

"Some other time but I am really exhausted due to the long journey and I think it's time we shall leave."

He stood up and offers his hand to Sansa who took it without any question. "Darling niece, say thank you to your gracious hosts before we take our leave."

As soon he said it, Damon, calmly intervenes as he stood up himself. "Excuse me? Can I ask where are you taking Ms Stark?"

He can see surprise look on Elena's face including Peter who replied in a composed tone. "I'm taking my niece to my hotel, I'm sure you can understand Sansa's needs to be with her family prior to her wedding day."

For the first time, Elena registered taunt in Sansa's uncle voice and just as her Damon can also see something shift in that man's calm exterior as he casually walked towards them and wrapped his arms around Sansa's shoulder while pulling her closer to him.

"You are right Mr Baelish, Sansa needs her family but unfortunately they can't be with her here, otherwise I would happily send her with them." As he says this, Damon then gently squeeze her shoulder when he felt Sansa trembling.

This time Peter didn't mask his irritation as his eyes shifts from Sansa to Damon who was still protectively holding her. "As sad it's may seem but for the past seven years I am the only one she ever needed as her family and I don't see why can't I take her with me?"

"For security reasons that are created for her protection," Damon told him plainly before he began to explain in details. "I don't know if you are aware but Sansa and my wife were assaulted a few weeks ago in riots. After that new security plans were created and I'm sorry to inform you but we can't change entire security plans just because you want to spend precious time with your niece." He wanted to smirk as he watched angry glint in his eyes but he refrains himself.

"I understand but my niece..." This time he was cut by Elena as she stepped forward and assured him. "I can understand your concerns but my husband is right we can't change security detail now this close to the wedding. I am sure your niece protection is your number one priority."

Damon can feel Sansa trembling increase as they waited for his answer and finally he nodded his head with a forced smile on his face. "You are right Mr and Mrs Salvatore and it's great to know my niece is in good hands."

And this time Damon agreed with him as he told him. "You are right, Sansa is well protected here in her home."

Peter gave him a hard look as he picked up his coat. He then smiled at Elena and grabbed her hand. "Remember Mrs Salvatore you can call me for anything, I will be happy to be at your service."

Damon has to control his anger as he watched him kiss his wife hands before he turns to stare at Sansa. "My sweet dove, I can't tell you how much I missed you." He then kisses her forehead and then said his goodbye before heading for the door and as soon the door closed he felt Sansa sag in relief.

**###########**

After lunch, Damon tried to excuse himself so he can chat with the gang but his wife has other plans as she pulls him back in the corner to kiss him. "Have a dinner date with me tonight, my treat and your favourite restaurant."

He moaned against her lips until she playfully shoves him for answers. "Okay fine, but we will split dessert Mrs Salvatore because if you eat more than your share this time then I will punish you."

His wife gave him a sweet kiss as she says. "You can punish me anyway as long as you are not planning to leave me."

"Never." He promised and wipe a lone tear that fell from her eyes.

It was then her cell ring and he groaned when he saw Matt's name on the screen. "Must be work." She mumbles and then to his surprise switched off her phone. "I suppose It can wait till tomorrow."

She laughed when her husband's eyes bulged out in shock. "Who are you? And what you did to my wife?! Because my wife would never ignore work call!?"

He pinched himself making her laugh. "Ha, ha very funny but I am still same Elena and starting tomorrow it's back to work."

She watched her husband face fell so she hurriedly continued. "Damon, we need to concentrate on this project because I meant what I said, we will be there for Sansa until her wedding day but I promise you, after that, I am taking a break from being M.D Elena Salvatore so I can start concentrating on being your wife."

And with that promise, she sealed her lips with her husband and felt his smile in that kiss.

**############**

Jon was just coming out of his shower when he heard knock on his door. "Jon it's me, Sam."

"I'm changing, give me a few minutes."

So Sam waited and a few minutes later Jon emerges from the bathroom.

"Why are you standing?" Jon asks his friend as he watched him pacing in his room. "Sit down."

"What is going on Jon?" His friend asks and by the look of it, he seems both angry and concern.

"I don't." Jon began to say but Sam cut him off. "I know Pod lied to me about those copies, He didn't know this but when he went for bathroom, I came out to check on you but instead I saw you leaving with Ms Stark in disguise."

When Jon was unable to say anything his worst suspicion got confirm. "So they finally able to convince you to follow your heart."

It was no question and Jon couldn't help but ask him. "Will it be really bad for me to love her?"

Sam grimaced as he answered. "No Jon, I know your feelings for her are genuine but it will be bad for you if she doesn't return your feelings."

Looking up Sam tried to make his friend see sense. "Think about it! Not only your heart will be broken but if words get out then you could lose your place in secret service."

Jon was unable to answer him because his mind went back to that kiss but it also reminds him how she withdrew from him when she noticed that ring on her finger.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice as Sam place his hands on his shoulder. "You are my best friend and I want your happiness, so I ask you this one thing."

He waited as Jon finally look up at him in acknowledgement. "Is Sansa worthy for your love? for you to risk everything you ever achieve in life?"

With that, he left and Jon didn't know how long he sat there. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and needed fresh air.

Walking outside he tried to come up with an answer when his eyes fell on Sansa who was sitting on armchair her eyes lost in deep thought as she stares at the sky.

Walking closer he just watched her from far and he doesn't know how but suddenly her face turned towards him.

No words were said by either one of them as they kept staring at each other but at that moment his heart told him an answer.

'_Yes! she is worth risking everything I have."_

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry we are extremely close in revealing suspense. So stay tuned and safe and please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	24. Face Behind The Mask

_**Face Behind The Mask.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Linax 24, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore, Damonfangirl, Riley 38, Lyddy P, Hey It's Karma and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your lovely reviews.**

**Special Notes:**

**I hope you all are safe and taking care of yourself. As for my readers, I have a special request. This story is a crossover and if you respect me as a writer then please respect this fact that this story is a crossover and both pairings are equally important. I can't emphasis this point again and again and I hope from now on you will understand this small detail regarding this story.**

"So let me get this straight! A strange man who talked cryptically, warned you to keep Sansa's uncle away from her? And you believed this guy?" Bonnie ask as soon he finished telling her everything.

"Yes, and I am glad he did warn me because that slimy snake not only charmed Elena by his sweet talk but he tried to take Sansa away and if I wasn't warned beforehand then we would have let him take her away!"

His hands clenched on his phone because he could still feel that girl's trembling as he told Bonnie. "Today Sansa once again kept that polite mask in presence of her uncle but trust me, Bon, I felt her shivers throughout that man's presence."

For few seconds the line got quite on Bonnie's end before she asks. "Damon what are we going to do? I think something fishy is going on here and now this detective?! What are we going to do?"

"That's why I need your help, Enzo is in London call him and tell him to find out everything he can on this Varys Hill. I will go to meet uncle Mikael tomorrow maybe he knows something about him." Damon wondered if his sources can find information about that enigmatic man.

"Done! Anything else?" She asks breaking his train of thoughts. "Actually tell Enzo to return home, I need my friend now more than ever."

They were about to hang up when Damon instructed one last thing. "And Bonnie keep this thing between us because I don't want anyone to know about this until I get all the facts."

After all, he doesn't even know exactly what they are dealing with?

**###########**

Next morning he woke up to the smell of something delicious wafting around his surroundings. "Hmm, waffles and fresh coffee." He opened his eyes and sure enough, his wife sat beside him as she put the tray on the side table.

Sitting up he pulled his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead. "last night dinner date and now bed in breakfast? What are your attentions, Mrs Salvatore?"

She gave him an annoying huff. "Can't I do anything nice for my husband?"

"Yes, you can." He kissed her forehead before getting up to use the bathroom. By the time he returned Elena set everything on the coffee table while she was talking on the phone. "Don't worry Care, we will be there in two hours."

Her eyes fell on him and she smiled as she hurriedly finished her call. "Tell Matt to check out decorations arrangement for a masquerade party."

She then hung up and pulled out his chair for him with beaming smile on her face. "Your breakfast is served."

He couldn't contain his silly smile. Call him sap or die-hard whipped but in the end, she has no idea how this small gesture made him extremely happy.

"This all looked, delicious sweetheart." He praised his wife who smiles in return. "Thanks, I hope it tastes delicious too, after all, I'm still rusty with my culinary skills."

Despite her doubts, it does taste really delicious. He can't remember the last time he tasted something his wife cooked especially for him but to his surprise, he still remembers how her handmade food taste. "Yum, your skills are totally fine because these waffle taste heavenly."

After that praise, they both enjoyed their breakfast with small talk as she told him. "I called mom and even though our conversation was strained we decided to keep more in touch with each other."

He was momentarily stunned but he smiled in encouragement. "That's great!"

This time she gave him a weak smile as she continues. "I even called my brother. He was surprised to hear my voice but it was nice to talk with him after so long. Do you know he went to the art school?"

He felt guilty as he nodded his head. "Yeah, Jer has been in touch with me."

She didn't say anything but nodded her head with a sad smile. "It's nice to know that you stayed in touch with my family when I was living my life in self-pity."

He grabbed her hand and squeeze it in understanding. "You are trying now and that's what matters to us most." She smiles back and squeezed his palm back before a nervous look appears on her face as she told him in a hesitant voice. "I ask mom for my sister's number and I am going to call her soon."

Out of everything, this surpassed his imagination as he gaped at her. "Your sister Samantha? Are you seriously considering calling her?!"

She sighs and fidgeted under his questioning gaze. "I know things didn't end on good terms with my sister but if I compared my own past mistakes with her mistakes, then I think she deserves a second chance way more than me."

'Okay so she wants to start her new life by mending her relationships but do we have to include her devil incarnated sister in that list?!' He thought to himself as he recalls how his sister in law almost breaks his engagement with Elena.

"Damon?" His wife's voice breaks his train of thought and it took him a while to acknowledge her as he said. "Yeah."

"I was hoping we could visit her and Jeremy, and maybe help her out with job and stuff. Actually, mom was worried about her because according to her she is living in Boston for the past three years doing odd jobs here and there."

And Marinda Gilbert is hoping that Elena can sort out her other estranged daughter.

He felt uncomfortable but forced himself to smile. "I think it will be great if we could help her out but baby if you called her and she talks with you harshly!"

She hurriedly tried to assure her husband. "Its nothing I can't handle Damon after all I have learned patience from the best man I was fortunate enough to know."

And he has to agree with her because showing patience is what helped him out in these past few years.

**############**

As Elena hoped the hype for this masquerade party was all over the news.

From politicians to businesses tycoons, from celebrities to socialite, everyone who is anyone is going to attending this grand event.

Of course, the main highlight of this party will be a charity that will be raised on behalf of Senator to promote his campaign. The other highlight will be the upcoming wedding and this will be sort of last celebration party before the actual wedding celebration is going to start in next month.

So Elena and her team once again start working day and night only difference was that for the first time her work was rather much more fun now that she is not using it as an excuse to stay away from her husband.

Her same husband who at this very moment trying to make them laugh as Joffrey tried over ridicules outfit. "I think this Golden prince costume will suite me perfectly."

Damon made gagging faces and she and others tried their best to compose their face when Joffrey selected a glittery Golden Mask to cover his face. "Well, how do I look?"

He asks turning around and Elena was grateful for her shades because his choice of assembling outfit was purely... "Gold!"

There head snapped at Damon's direction who was staring at Joffrey with awe. "You look, pure Gold man! I must say you will dazzle our guests with your golden aura."

It seems Senator's son is really self-absorbed because he didn't hear mock behind her husband tone. "I really look outstanding! Well, then this is what I am going to wear." He announced and Caroline rolled her eyes before smiling sweetly at him. "Great choice Mr Baratheon! I will instruct the designer with your fittings."

He went back in the dressing room to change into his normal clothes the second he came out he announced rudely to Sansa. "I'm leaving, make sure you won't select something flashy or cheap."

Sansa gave him a polite smile as she replied. "Don't worry, I know what is expected of me."

He sneered at her and left with his guard.

As soon he was gone Elena pulled her aside as she tried to assure her. "You don't need to listen to him, choose anything you like and leave them to me."

She smiled at Elena assurance but in the end, picked a modest dark green colour gown that has a layer of sparkling green leaves embroidery on it's a skirt and small emerald stones glitter on its the black bodice. "If he wants to be a great Golden prince then I want to be a humble forest princess."

She then picked a black mask and covered her eyes with it and somehow it gave her eyes this lost look that they saw it on her face many times.

While girls were selecting their dresses Damon pulled Jon aside and hand him his costume. "Every princess needs her knight."

Jon stares at Sansa who was staring expressionlessly at the mirror as the designer took her costume fittings. He then examines his Knight's costume which matches her in colour because he was also dark green and black.

"There is something between us Damon but something is holding her back, I don't know why she is going through with this wedding like some muted puppet?!"

Damon can see Jon's frustration but unfortunately, he can't give him any assuring answer. "I don't know mate." He answered truthfully and as his eyes fell on Sansa he made a promise to himself. "But I will found it out soon and trust me, Jon, the day we figured out her reason that day will be last when she had to hide her face behind that mask."

For now all he could hope for that he could get his answers soon.

**###########**

**Author 's Notes.**

**Here you go, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Upcoming two chapters will be a masquerade ball where the mask will be lifted from some faces and secrets will be revealed in the other one so please stay tuned and send your reviews to motivate me to write more and more you can send your guesses because I will love to see who can guess most closer to actual secret.**


	25. Masquerade Ball

_**Masquerade Ball.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Riley 38, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your reviews.**

_**Special Note.**_

_**Lots going to happen in this chapter and this chapter will be the start of revealing truth and much more.**_

A huge crowd, paparazzi and reporters from various tv channels are gathered around the Plaza Hotel to get a glimpse of celebrities, singers, athletes, business tycoon, models, fashion designer and politicians as they arrive to attend Baratheon's Masquerade charity ball.

Inside everything was set as Damon (Who was dressed up dark night dressed in all black velvet jacket and pants with midnight blue shirt ) and Elena (Who was dressed in a silvery, blue gown as Moonlight) welcome the guest.

Among those guest arrived famous fashion designer Margery Tyrell along with her brother Loras who is A listed fashion photographer both dressed in white as Angeles.

"Margery and Loras Tyrell!" Elena beamed in surprise as she rushed to greet them. "Bless our lucky stars that you attended our party."

It was clear she was extremely pleased to see them after all both brother and sister are extremely private people and it's a rare sight to see them despite being part of glitz and glamour.

"Well, your event is so intriguing that we couldn't stay home," Margery replied, her eyes darting around the golden lit ballroom, that is decorated lavishly.

"Well, please help yourself with refreshments, I hope you enjoy this event." With that, they walked ahead while Elena and Damon greeted their other guests.

"God Stefan! Will you stop fussing with your tie!" They heard Caroline scream at her husband as they arrive dressed in white Pearl gown as Ocean Pearl while Stefan dressed in Sea green suite as Sea King. "I look ridicules Care." He told his wife umpteenth time as he almost tripped on his long green silk overcoat. "No, you look handsome tell him guys."

By this time Damon is doing his best to keep straight face but soon he doubles over with laughter. "Green does bring out your eyes brother." Watching Stefan's face fell she quickly assure him. "Don't listen to your brother, you look dashing and yes green does bring out your eyes."

Hearing his sister in law compliment placate his worries.

"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline asks and as soon she said it Bonnie joined them in flowery pattern gown. "I'm here!" She hugged everyone as Caroline inquires. "What took you so long?!"

"Me!" A voice boomed behind them as a man appears in a suit of caramel colour.

"Enzo!" Elena and Caroline hugged him while Damon and Stefan patted his back. "Great to see you mate." He told Damon who looked extremely happy but most importantly relieve to see his oldest friend.

After that, all six of them stood together as they greeted guest after guest and soon last of their guest passed away Damon turned toward his wife. "Elena, I think it's time you check if our guests of honours are ready so we can begin this ball."

His wife nods in understanding and soon both her and Caroline left.

He waited for them to be out of their sight as he looked around and whispered to his friends. "Follow me."

They all walked inside and Damon led them straight to the table that was reserved for them. There they find Ric already seated and as soon rest of them were settled Damon began.

"Uncle Mikael did his digging, apparently that Varys guy was the most high ranking and respected detective until his downfall some fifteen years ago."

"Downfall? What happened to him?" His brother asks with a frown on his face.

"Don't know, some highly classified case goes wrong. It's all pretty wrapped up but according to uncle Mikael that man vanished from the face of the earth and no one hears anything from him until his sudden appearance at San Francisco ." Damon told him and watched his friends share worry glances.

"I don't get it! Why some British detective contacts you?!" Ric asks as he drowned yet another drink.

"Not to forget his information about all of us and his warning for Sansa?!" Bonnie exclaimed and then her eyes fell on her husband who seems lost in thought. "Enzo, what did you find out about this guy?"

Her husband looked hesitant as he says. "I'm afraid my information matched with uncle Mikael's, although he is still respected the reason behind his sudden downfall is kind of Taboo and no matter how much I tried I couldn't found one thing about that case."

As he watched his friend's dejected faces he continues. "Although I got this one information from my journalist friend and even though he couldn't give me clear information according to him Varys late daughter is somehow involved with that case."

He sighed and looked apologetically at Damon. "I'm sorry mate but it's all I had got for you."

Damon smiled and patted his back. "Its okay Enzo, you tried and that's enough, let's hope Mr Phantom detective pops up again and reveals his true motives ."

They all share another drink unknown for the fact that a man with Phantom Costume has eyes on them as he enjoyed his red wine."

**############**

All guests were settled as Elena took the stage. "_**Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Baratheon's Masquerade Charity Ball! I Elena Salvatore as their P.R welcome you all to this prestigious event that is held in honour of this respected family and their Son's upcoming nuptials."**_

Margery applauds along with other guests and yet her eyes kept searching for something or someone.

Elena then continues explaining about entire charity and how entire proceedings will go to Senator's charitable funds.

"_**Now let's welcome our guests of honours, Senator Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei Baratheon!"**_

Damon rolled his eyes but applaud as they arrive dressed as ancient Scottish King and Queen costume. Looking as much snobbish to match the extravagant attire they were surrounded by their guards (Damon suggested their bodyguard dress up as Knights just so their appearance didn't look odd ).

"I take my words back, out senator looks way more ridicules then me," Stefan whispered with a huge smile on his face.

Once they settled on their seats Elena then began to announce. "_**Now let's welcome soon to be bride and groom! Senator's Son Joffrey and his fiancée Sansa!"**_

Joffrey first emerge dressed as Golden Prince and sure enough, he was sparkling golden from top to bottom, he too was surrounded by his guards who looked clearly uncomfortable to be dressed in copper Knights costume.

Next, Sansa arrived in her Forest Princess attire looking quite spectacular, even her guards looked great in their Black Leather Knight costume that also includes velvet jacket.

One by one each guest came to offer their best wishes, amongst these guests stood an angel that got Sam's eyes. Unlike many people, she was not wearing a mask instead her face was concealed with a net hat.

As she and her companion grew closer Sam eyes narrow more and he kept his gaze fixated on her when they finally stood in front of Joffrey and Sansa.

"This is a famous fashion designer of Tyrell's fashion house, Margery and her equally talented brother Loras who is their photographer."

Joffrey gave him an appraising look. "That's brilliant, Elena higher him to take my wedding pictures."

Elena looked appalled as she tried to clarify. "He is a fashion photographer."

Apparently, he didn't care as he said. "Then he is the best person for this job after all who else can look more fashionable than the groom on his wedding day."

Margery raises her eyes and something in her expression hits Sam who finally recognises her. "My brother will be please to do your private photoshoot."

Feeling grateful for her handling this embarrassing situation Elena quickly changed the topic. "Loras, Margery meet Sansa, future daughter in law of our Senator and soon to be a bride."

Sam was prepared for everything but he was shocked when both brother and sister smile politely as Margery said. "Our best wishes to the bride and groom."

And that was it, Sam couldn't believe his eyes because he clearly remembers their sisterly love and affection at the airport and right now these two are staring at each other as if two stranger stare each other.

Feeling strange turmoil inside him he watched Sansa but her face remains expressionless as she watched them walk away.

Soon the party starts and Senator led his wife for first Dance and his son did the same and bring Sansa on the dance floor.

Soon everyone joined them and Damon led his wife on stage too.

Elena felt content as she dances with her husband. "Can you believe! in one month you and I are going to take our vacations?! I can't wait to be done with this wedding."

Her husband didn't say anything which worries her. "What? Are you not looking forward to this to be over?"

"What if I tell you that there is a huge possibility that there will be no wedding." Damon blurted out and as soon he said it his wife looked alarmed. "What! Why would you say something like this!?"

"I, Elena, I." But before he could explain anything Pod interrupted them. "Mr Salvatore we need you, it's an emergency."

Her husband looked grateful as he escaped with Pod but now alarming bells were ringing in Elena's head so she waited for ten seconds and then followed them until she saw them entering an empty dining hall. There stood her husband, Stefan, Ric, Enzo, and all of Sansa's guards (minus Brianne) but what surprised her most standing along with them were Tyrell's siblings.

"I don't know her and I don't know what you are talking about?" Margery looked angry at Sam.

"You are lying, you knew Sansa Stark, in fact, you were friends when she first arrives at New York all those years ago."

Elena couldn't understand one thing but she watched as Ric stepped forward. "You met me and Sam that day on the airport and if I recall correctly you were hugging Sansa like friends, in fact, you both could be easily mistaken for sisters by some stranger."

Elena watched as Margery then burst into tears. "Yes, I knew that selfish bitch but that was years ago! Yes, we were friends once who people used to mistook for sisters but she ruined each and every one of her relationship for her big ambitions and dreams!"

Margery spat these words in her pains and none of them knows how to believe her words.

Finally, her brother embraced her and glare at them. "Please leave us alone, our family has already suffered enough because for Sansa her dreams were her only priority. You people think we just met like strangers but truth is that she became stranger to us the day she chose that Baelish over her friends and family."

With that, they left and Sam, the ever sweet guy fumes in anger as he pointed his finger at Damon. "Now you all believe me! I warned you about her dreams and ambitious! I warned you that she is marrying him for his status and money but no you filled Jon's head with dreams of all-consuming love just so you can prove your wife that love exists in this world!"

Elena gasps her eyes filled with tears as she hears these words.

She watched Damon flinched but Jon quickly comes for his defence. "He didn't fill my head, I fall in love with her on my own and I don't believe that my Sansa is the same girl they just described."

"Jon!" Sam tried but he didn't listen. "I am going to confess my love and you will see that she is going to choose my love over Joffrey status!"

With that he stormed away, followed by Sam who glares at them one last time.

Watching all this Tormund ask Damon. "What are we supposed to do?"

It was then her husband finally said in determining voice. "Let's wait and watch! Tonight either my faith in love will win or my wife's words will be confirmed that there is no such thing as true love, it's just the chemical reaction of our brains that fool us into believing of its existence in our lives."

She gasps and cried more as they all went back to the party.

**############**

Elena was walking around the crowd feeling numb to her bone. She couldn't believe that she drove her husband to this stage where he is finding ways to prove loves existence.

'How many people were on this insane quest!' she thought to herself as she walked aimlessly in this dazzling crowd.

"Dear Mrs Salvatore you look extremely ravishing." Elena stared at this person who turned out to be Peter Baelish Sansa's so-called uncle.

"_**She chose that Baelish." **_Lora's voice was ringing in her ears as this man continue chatting pleasantly with her as if they were old friends. "I think moon itself will envy your beauty, it's totally divine like angel roaming around us mortals."

She tried to smile at his praise while her eyes search for her husband. "You looked stressed out." He observed.

"No, I mean yes, actually I was searching for my husband." It was then she noticed distaste on his pleasant demure. "Yes, husband! Well, I know you need him by your side but its shame beauty like yourself is in shackles of marriage when there is so much out there for you."

At this point, she finally had enough as she snapped. "Thanks for your compliment but I am happy with my marriage and my family! Now if you please excuse me!"

With that, she left but what she didn't saw was Peters eyes roaming over her retreating form and a shadow who just witness this entire conversation.

**############**

Elena kept searching for her husband when suddenly lights dim and Caroline announced everyone to join for a waltz.

Out of nowhere her husband suddenly appears in front of her and kissed her passionately. "Dance with me."

It was no question and Damon was not asking as he led her to the dance floor and song began.

"Damon." She tried to talk to him but he sealed their lips again as they twirl in circles.

She wanted to tell him that love exists, that he was right and she was wrong. That he didn't need to prove anything and that she does believe that if the choice is given then Sansa will also choose her love but before she could tell him any of this the music changes and so it was time to change their partners.

She was twirl into other man's arms and from few feet from her, she watched Sansa being twirl into Jon's arms who apparently decided to join in the dance.

She kept her eyes on them as Sansa lips almost parted while she sways in Jon's arms and watching them Elena can clearly see what her husband saw between them. A love that consumes them, a passion their eyes held for each other and danger of giving in to these feeling.

She watched with beating heart as Jon masterfully slipped away from the crowd with Sansa still in his arms.

She quickly excuses herself and decided to follow them as he took her to one of the Plaza balconies.

Elena watched as Jon gently cupped Sansa's face. "I love you Sansa Stark, with everything I am, with every part of me. I know that I couldn't offer you much but I swear that I will love you unconditionally as long as I breathe my last breath."

Hearing this love declaration Elena felt tears in her eyes and it was no surprise as Sansa leans in to kiss him passionately.

'You win Damon! You win!' Elena wiped her joyful tears away and she was going to find her husband and declared her true love when Sansa pulled away her eyes roaming over his face as she cooed. "I am so happy to hear about your feelings Jon. Now after my wedding, I will force my father in law to make you join a secret service, that will make it easier for us to continue with this affair."

It was then it felt beautiful picture shattered into pieces as Jon and Elena stare at her in disbelief.

Elena thought she couldn't believe what she just hears and Jon seems to be in denial as he asks. "You are going through with this marriage?! You just want an affair with me?"

Sansa gives him a confused look. "Well yes, I know he is a brat but he is a brat with power and money and besides sweetheart think about it as my secret boyfriend I can make all your dreams come true."

Jon eyes filled with sadness as few tears fall from them. "You were my dream, Sansa."

"And you can have me but it will be our little secret."

Elena flinches as she laughed and Jon stepped away from her. "I don't want to be your dirty secret Ms Stark, I hope you find someone less honourable fool for that position."

With that, he moved to leave but not before he said his last words. "I guess there is no such thing as true love."

Sansa face remains of indifference and Elena wanted to slap her face but something about this expression reminds her of her own reflection.

She stayed out of sight as Jon left and then Sansa followed him out but instead of walking back to the party, she kept walking ahead towards the empty hallways.

Elena who felt seething mad decide to have one on one word with this stupid, selfish girl.

She starts following her and watched Sansa enter a room near the exit door.

Without thinking, she marched towards the door but as she was about to barge inside she heard a man voice and a woman sobs.

Elena looked around and saw a small roof window to that room.

Finding an old chair she climbed on it and gasp escape herself which she stopped by clamping her hands over her mouth because right in front of her Sansa was being manned handle by her so-called uncle.

She was pinned to the wall as tears fall from her face as she struggled against her uncle who was groping her breast. "You did well my dove, I think after that performance the boy won't be trouble for us." He tugged her dress down and kisses her cleavage. "No need to kill that boy now huh? Although I am quite disappointed in your dove, so many people love you, if only they know what a filthy whore you truly are."

Sansa was trashing and Baelish gets angry as he wrapped his one hand on her throat cutting off her air supply.

"You ungrateful whore! Did you forget what you are?! Do you want me to send you back in your cage!" he spat and Elena couldn't bear this anymore as she jumped and then threw one of the empty paint can loud enough to alarm this monster.

"Someone is coming! Quickly calm yourself down and if you misbehave again then I will make your life worse than that hell you came from!"

With that, he dropped her on the ground and kicked her away like she was some kind of insect under her feet.

Elena waited until she was sure he was gone. Then slowly left her hiding place and enter the room where she found Sansa laid on the floor crying like a broken person.

"Sansa!" Elena whimpered and she sat up as she tried to hide her tears. "Its nothing, I was lost."

Elena watched her struggling so she dropped in front of her and cupped her tearstained face. "I saw everything."

It was them dam burst open as Sansa clutched her like a lifeline and gut-wrenching sobs escape her lips.

"Don't worry Sansa that monster will never touch you again?!"

And she will keep this promise no matter what the cost she has to pay.

**############**

**Author Notes.**

**So yeah most of you guessed close but I think this last part may make you think more, so don't worry because everything will be revealed in next chapter.**

**So stay tuned and please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more. Stay safe.**


	26. Dove Trapped Inside Golden Cage, Part 1

_**Dove Trapped Inside Golden Cage, Part One.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, hey its karma, Damonfangirl, Riley 38, Happy Gilmore, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.**

_**Special Notes.**_

**So here is the chapter you all have been waiting for, you all guessed close but there is a lot more to Sansa's secret. Now warning I am slipping this chapter into two-part because I am taking this story to a darker route. It heinous reality that exists in our society, and by all means, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings because in second part flashback scene there is rape, physical and mental abuse written, so if you don't want to read you can skip those parts in next chapter but from now on this story will deal with these issues. With that being clear I present you today's chapter.**

Jon walked angrily, not caring if he bumped a few shoulders along the way nor he cares for their angry retorts.

He just wants to get far away from this place where feelings like love are used as dirty secret by rich people.

With his broken heart, he almost reached at doors when he was stopped by Damon. "Hey, where are you going?" Damon then noticed pain behind his eyes. "What's the matter?"

At this point, Jon fumes as he spat. "You want to know what's the matter with me?! Well, I just confessed my love to a heartless girl who wants to keep our relationship, no, what she refers to it, yes 'Affair' as her dirty secret!"

Damon was shocked to hear these words, he couldn't believe that sweet girl like Sansa could ever say those words. "She said this to you?!" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't understand, I saw love in her eyes."

Jon sighed sadly. " I thought the same as you but the words that came out from her mouth were void of any kind of love."

Damon was about to comfort Jon when suddenly they heard Senator's voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen I now call my daughter in law Sansa Stark to present collected donations check to this charity on behalf of my family."

His eyes search for her as he calls again. "Sansa come join me on the stage! Sansa! Santa!"

But she didn't appear and soon crowd start murmuring as Senator keep calling her name.

"Where is she." He yells at Caroline who looked perplexed as she too searches around the crowd.

While Caroline signal for the music to distract the crowd Bonnie make her way over to Damon and Jon. "Damon! We need to find Sansa now! Has anyone else saw her because she slipped her guards."

Jon felt confused and suddenly a thought came in his mind. "She was with me ten minutes ago." His eyes then go wide with fear as he stares at Damon. "Damon! What if she ran away in fear because she thought I would expose her proposition in my anger."

It could be true but Damon still feels unsure. "Bonnie gathered rest of Senator's family in one place, call uncle Mikael meanwhile tell Enzo and guards to search for her."

Bonnie left with a nod and about the same time his phone rang. "Its Elena." 'God she is going to freak out!' He thought to himself as he picked up her phone.

"Elena."

"_**Damon! God Damon!" **_

His wife was crying and he never heard her breakdown like this, her voice was shaking with what he detects in fear. "Elena! What's wrong!?"

"_**I, I can't tell you on the phone." **_She sniffed and took a deep gasping breath. "_**Just meet us at the staff parking lot and bring Jon with you and don't tell anyone!"**_

With that, she hung up on him as he screams her name in panic. "Elena! Elena!"

For a second he just stared at his phone and then wordlessly he grabbed Jon's arm who like him looked completely flabbergasted.

"Where are we going?" He asks but Damon's mind was coming up with a different horrible scenario to answer him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the staff parking lot where he detects his car in a remote area and only front windows were open from which they could see Elena crying on her seat.

Approaching it he opened the passenger side door and he was taken aback because on the back seat it was Sansa who like his wife was a sobbing mess.

"Get in!" His wife all but shriek at them.

Both guys watched each other and then slipped inside and Elena quickly shut rest of the windows and locked the door.

"Elena, what's going on? And Sansa what are you doing here? Do you know everyone is searching for you?!" He began to ask more questions but both girls start sobbing more.

"She can't go back, Damon! She just can't! And I won't let her go! That monster wants to hurt her?!" His wife screamed as tears fall constantly from her eyes.

"Who wanted to hurt you?!" Jon ask and Sansa flinched and start crying harder but it was his wife who answered. "That uncle! God! He would have raped her if he could get his chance!"

At word rape, Sansa starts trembling and Jon couldn't stand her pain-stricken face. He quickly envelopes her into his arms and Damon watched how she clutched him back as if scared to let him go.

His wife who was watching them place her hands on Sansa's shoulder as she stares at Jon. "Her uncle blackmails her to say those things, he threatened her with your life that's why she lied Jon! All that stuff she said to hurt you lay to safe your life."

Elena then looked at Damon as she whimpered. "We have to save her! It's clear that the man is forcing her to go through with this wedding! You didn't see that monster the way I saw him, he called her names and threatened her life!"

Damon felt hatred rising inside him as he instructs Jon. "Come, Jon! Let's beat the shit out of this monster!"

Jon was ready to move but for the first time, Sansa reacts other than crying as her face changes into full-on panic mode. She grasps both their hands as she pleaded. "No, No! Please don't go! You have no idea what kind of man he is! He destroyed millions of life without even blinking an eye and he will kill you all if you tried to confront him!"

She sat straight as she wiped her tears. "It's not too late, I will go back! He will punish me later but I will take it happily if it can spare you from him! Please just forget about me or what you saw because my life is worthless in comparison to all your lives."

Sure enough, Elena and Jon start protesting while Sansa tried to open the door.

Finally, Damon's head started to burst as he yells. "Shut Up!"

He then faces all three of them as he pointed out. "Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!"

Strangely it worked as all three of them stopped at once and Damon sighed in relief. "Good now let me figure this out in silence and I swear if I heard one more noise.

"_**Knock! Knock!"**_

They all saw a face through tinted windows and simultaneously everyone starts screaming. "Aha!"

"Open up Mr Salvatore!" Damon heard a familiar voice and slowly he lowered his side windows.

"Varys!" Damon felt stunned but not threaten by his sudden appearance.

They all watched this strange man smiling at them with amusement as he then tried to open the backseat door. "Mrs Salvatore please open the door, I swear you all are safe with me."

Elena looked unsure but Damon nods his head so she opens the door.

Varys easily settle beside Jon and then stare at them appraisingly especially Elena, whom he complimented. "You are extremely smart and quick thinker Mrs Salvatore, I think you will be brilliant C.I.D agent."

"Damon, who is this man?" Elena asks her husband while staring warily at this stranger.

"He is an Ex detective from London." Damon began but Varys corrected him. "Actually dear I am still detective but for years I have been working undercover while everyone thinks I lost my job."

That information was new but before Damon could inquire any further Varys start speaking again.

"You did a marvellous job keeping Ms Stark safe and your wife surpasses you with what she did for this poor girl, but I am afraid she didn't think of the consequences of her actions."

He watched both husband and wife face goes pale at his words. "What do you mean by?" Damon began but Varys answer him before he could complete his question. "Right now security has search almost entire hotel and it may be concluded that either she ran away or get kidnapped and as you can assume both scenarios is enough to create havoc on this party."

He watched four stunned faces and just as he guesses Sansa was first one to react. "I need to go back."

"No child, what you need is to get away from this place because if you go inside then you will be trapped beyond your imagination and I am afraid no one will be able to save you."

Jon gripped on her tightened as he stares at Damon. "What are we going to do?"

It was clear Jon is placing his trust on Damon rather than Varys words.

For second Damon and Varys has to the stare off and then finally he asked. "I am trusting you, detective, do you have an escape plan for us?"

Varys smiled and said. "Yes, if you follow my instruction then I may have a plan for us."

**############**

It may seem like a lifetime when Elena return to the party alongside her husband and Jon but in reality, it was only thirty minutes since anyone noticed Sansa Stark was missing from the party.

Upon their return, they saw many guests huddled together while Senator is fuming. "Where is she?! I can't believe you all still can't find her!"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Jon moving closer to Sam and soon Sam was staring at him in confusion.

Cerise was insulting the guards but Brianne ignored her and only spoke to Senator. "We did our job but she vanished while Dancing with your son who ordered us away from the dance floor."

Cerise's eyes then fell on Damon and Elena as she taunted. "Ahhh! you finally joined us! Can you tell me where you were?"

"Searching for Sansa!" Elena replied calmly and she can see another insult on her way but Damon put stop to it. "Before you blame us, I need to remind you that we did our best job but even we can't secure every area of this hotel."

"My niece, my sweet Dove." Peter cried distracting Cerise from further retorts as she starts comforting him. "Don't lose hope, I am sure she went out to get fresh air."

"Then why isn't she picking up her damn phone?!" He screams and Elena wanted to scratch that monster face so everyone can see his monstrosity.

"Damon, Elena where had you been?" Enzo ask and soon they saw Uncle Mikael, Klaus and Elijah joining them along with few other police officers. "Senator, we just search the entire area and in one storage room we found this." He held up a plastic bag from which a diamond bracelet can be seen. "Its mine" Cerise scream before composing herself as she says. "I mean, it's a family heirloom which I lend Sansa for this occasion."

All three officer stares at her and then at Senator. "There were few drops of blood too on the floor," Elijah told them.

"There was also an an an indication of struggling because few things were knocked out and we found little blood on the wall too as if someone's head was banged on it," Klaus informed him.

Damon watched his wife throwing daggers with her eyes at Baelish who suddenly looked extremely pale as he asks. "What do you mean officer?"

" It's too early but the evidence state she is kidnapped, we just waiting for security footage, now can anyone tell me when was the last time she was seen?"

It was Stefan who answered. "It was waltz forty minutes ago, I saw her fiancée dragging her for dance."

Joffrey who until this point seems unconcern stood up angrily. "Yeah but soon partners were changed! How would I knew dumb women will get herself kidnapped?"

"That dumb women is your fiancée!" Bonnie snapped at him which makes him fume as he stomps his feet! "Mom let's go, if she is kidnapped then let the police do there job!" He snapped his fingers to his guards and left with them.

"Darling our son is right, let's these fine officer do their jobs, no need to stress yourself over it." Senator then glares at his wife. "Leave!"

After she was gone he turned to face Mikael as he implored. "Please found her, She was already got harmed once because of me and I won't be able to forgive myself if someone harms her again on my account."

Damon watched uncle Mikael nod his head and then-Senator walked towards them. "Mr and Mrs Salvatore you did a wonderful job, and know this I won't blame you or your firm for this incident because I have seen how much you care for her."

He then left and soon one by one police let a guest go.

The Tyrell's were leaving so Elena hurriedly stopped them as she hugged Margery. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

She then hugged her again and whispered something in her ear making her eyes go wide but Elena discreetly tilted her head towards Peter who was talking with Klaus.

"Please inform me as soon as you find anything about her." He wipes his tears away and left and Jon has to refrain himself from tackling him to the ground.

"Elijah finish over here quickly and then follow us," Damon whispered to him as the crowd started thinning.

Finally, they were also given clearance to leave.

"I guess that's it, we need to pack our bags and leave because commander Mormont is going to fire us," Tormund grumbled as they settled in the car.

"Not gave up so fast my friend," Damon told him making the rest of the guards even more confused. "But Ms Stark?"

Damon gave them look as they start driving towards home.

Caroline was crying as she said. "I can't believe someone kidnapped our sweet Sansa!"

Elena flinched and implore Damon to drive fast.

Soon they all arrived at Salvatore Mansion and outside they saw Tyrell's siblings waiting for them.

The gates open and one by one car enter the driveway.

Salvatore family with Sansa's guards. Bonnie, Enzo and Ric. All three Mikaelson's plus Tyrell's walked inside and apart from Damon, Elena and Jon everyone else shocked to see Sansa sitting in the living room with a stranger.

"Sansa!" A collective gasp can be heard as Elena went to join her and both women embrace each other. "Thank you for bringing her home safely." She told Varys who bowed his head as he says. "Thank you for trusting me now if you all kindly take your seats we have much to discuss because for the first time in a decade I found a bunch of people whom I can trust."

**############**

**Here you go, part one of this chapter, as I mentioned before second part will contain some harsh and serious matter as the secret will be revealed to everyone so stay tuned and send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	27. Dove Trapped Inside Golden Cage, Part 2

_**Dove Trapped Inside Golden Cage, Part 2.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Riley 38, Damonfangirl, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.**

_**Special Notes.**_

_**Warning, this chapter contains rape, abusive language, violence and harsh issues so if you want you can skip those parts. Otherwise here is the chapter that you have been waiting for. Also if reading this anyone sentiment is hurt or triggers some worse memory then I apologize in advance and I beg you to remember that even though some topics are real this is a part of a fictional story.**_

Varys watched these people whom he has been studying for months and after tonight he is taking a big leap of faith for the first time in years.

"I understand you all people have many questions from both myself and Sansa but before we heard her tragic tale I think it's better you hear my story first."

From the corner, everyone heard Margery scoff. "Tragic tale of Model Sansa Stark! You got to be joking!"

It seems her brother and Sam share her views but Varys sadly shakes his head as he stares at them pithily. "I understand your anger but I feel sorry for you even more because in few hours her past truth will be like acid to your heart and all you will be left is with remorse and pain."

He ignores Margery's shock face as he turned to stare everyone else. "So as I was saying before, in order to understand Sansa's reasons for this marriage I think it's better we start from my story."

"But why? I mean how they are connected?" Damon asks and Varys stares at Sansa as he replied. "Because where my tragedy end her tragedy begins."

He took a deep calming breath as he began telling his tale. "It was twenty years ago, I was just promoted when for the first time my path come across with this case."

He then stares at Mikael as he asked. "I am sure you have heard of Mockingbird organizations."

While the rest of them looked confused Mikael's eyes widened. "Of course I have heard of it, but I always thought it was a criminal urban legend because there was no evidence of its existence."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Elijah inquiries feeling irritated because neither he nor his brother heard this word before.

Varys can see Mikael is struggling to give an answer so he told them instead. " It's a massive criminal ghost organization that has been around for almost five decades, it could be more than that but interestingly entire world police forces and intelligence agencies couldn't gather one single proof of its existence. Hence Mocking bird remains till this day a criminal myth in eyes of law."

While Elijah along with others tried to comprehend Klaus came up with the next question. "Can you tell us what kind of crimes they were known for?"

Both senior officer get quite for a bit and surprisingly the answer came from a soft voice. "Human trafficking! Among other things."

All heads snapped towards Sansa and Varys look apologetically at her.

"She is right, this organization is known for every major to the minor crime but they deal with human trafficking on the highest scale."

From their reaction, it was clear that they were finally understanding Sansa fears.

"So, as I mentioned before, it was twenty years ago when I first heard of this organization. The Superintendent before me got murdered brutally because he was close to gathering information but sadly that information got vanished with his death."

Varys closed his eyes for a few seconds and they can see how painful his expression became as he opens his eyes once again. "For next two years I did my best to find any evidence but no matter what I did I found the dead-ended road in front of me and by the time I closed his file I was convinced that there was no such thing as Mockingbird organization. I continue living my life and forget all about that case but a year later my whole life turned upside down.

_**( Flashback seventeen years ago)**_

_**He stood outside the inn in a small town call Shanklin.**_

"_**Detective, it's an honour to meet you, I am officer Lock."**_

_**Very shook hands with him and the officer took him straight inside the inn.**_

_**Here he saw broken furniture and glass windows everywhere and on the stairway sat weeping young women. **_

_**Lock approach her and clear his voice before addressing her. "Mrs Greyjoy please calm yourself down and meet Chief Supernatant, Detective Varys Hills."**_

_**He watched as the woman finally lift her face, she was a young woman around nineteen with a beautiful face, sea-green eyes and red hair. **_

_**Despite her dishevelled state the woman managed to stand up as she shakes his hands. "I am Ross Greyjoy sir."**_

_**He smiled and then gently pulled the chair for her to sit as he took another chair. "Now tell me everything you know." He then offered her his handkerchief to wipe her tears.**_

" _**My husband has a gambling problem, he was in dept and last night they enter our inn and kidnapped my husband, they would have taken me too if my husband didn't make me run away!"**_

"_**Who? Can you recognize any one of them?" **_

_**The woman shook her head and it was Lock who hands him a parchment as he says. "This was all they left behind."**_

_**Varys picked up the note and by that moment he thought it was the simple case until his eyes fell on the paper.**_

"_**Impossible!"**_

_**( End of Flashback)**_

He was lost in time until a voice brings him back. "What was on that paper?!"

Varys stare at Enzo's curious face as he answered. "It was a normal paper with ransom money on it but what got my eyes was the drawing of Mockingbird on the end.

From there on I put everything in this investigation and kept Ross in a safe house because I fear they will come for her too."

He looked so defeated for a while as he continues. "She was extremely gentle and innocent soul. She kept praying for her husband's life and sell her inn in hope to collect the ransom money but it wasn't enough so she starts cooking meals day and night for all officers that were working nonstop on this case.

As time passed I start looking at her as if she was my own daughter and I am sure she thinks of me as her father. She was orphan and I was married to my job so we kind of created a bond between us and for the first time I felt like I had a family."

They can see few tears threaten to leak from his eyes but he composed himself. "One night another ransom letter came at her inn, I have instructed new innkeepers to inform me and this time I was prepared to ambush these people but it was a trap because while all my officer went to capture them, they went elsewhere."

They didn't need to ask but Varys still continues. "There was the mole in my department and they took Ross from the safe house and killed those officers that I placed for her protection."

Varys sighed and his eyes fell on Sansa, she looked so much like his long lost daughter and ironically suffered the same fate.

"She vanished from the face of the earth just like her husband before her, I tried my best but days turned into the months and months turned into years and once again I lose all hope."

"Did you ever find her again?" Elena found herself asking while reaching for Sansa's hand as it was shaking the more they heard his story.

"Actually it was she who found me but it was too late."

_**( Flashback Fifteen years ago )**_

_**He rushed through the hospital corridors until his feet halt at the room.**_

_**He couldn't believe his eyes because after three years he was finally watching Ross in front of him.**_

_**For a while he thought he was mistaken because gone that beautiful girl, her eyes were haunted, her once beautiful hair looked damaged, her body weak and bony with the only slightly raised stomach. She was gasping for breath as if saving them for something.**_

"_**Ross?!"**_

_**She finally looked at him and few tears spill from her eyes. He reached her bed and saw empty cot nearby. "You have a baby?"**_

_**It was an old nurse who informed him in hushed tones. "It's her third child in three years, a year and a half ago she birthed Twins."**_

_**His eyes widened in shock as he inquiries. "Where is her child and who is the father?" **_

_**The nurse looked at him strangely as she replied. "Its Lord Chief Justice Sir Edward Paxton. In all my years I never saw a cruel man like him because when Doctors informed him that she is going to die in childbirth he didn't even wait for a second and took her baby with him leaving this poor girl on her death bed while paying them to arrange grave for her ."**_

_**Varys was shocked to his core because that Judge is seventy-six years old!**_

_**He was trying to understand when he heard a small broken voice. "Why did you let them take me away?! Do you know what they did to me!"**_

_**Varys flinched and tried to calm her down but Ross was gasping. "They raped me! Sell my body for months! Put me inside a cage! Beat me! Humiliate me and then finally sold my womb to the highest bidder!"**_

_**Varys was sobbing as he tried to apologize. "I am so sorry!"**_

_**But Ross was not stopping! "He took my babies and then locked me in a cage until I get pregnant again but this time he gave me mercy and I am finally free from that cage."**_

_**He couldn't understand the meaning behind her words but he has to ask one last thing before it's too late. "Who Ross? Who did this to you!?"**_

_**And in her dying breath, she named that Monster's name. "Peter Baelish."**_

_**( End of Flashback)**_

He then burst into tears Caroline quickly get up and bring him water. "Thank you, dear." He told her shakily as he drank to calm himself down.

"She died and I buried her in her home town, after that I searched for this one name and found out that he is an agent who promotes upcoming actress and models but interestingly none of her clients ever achieved their dreams but instead vanished after few months with him."

By this time Margery and Loras were staring at Sansa and she was praying inside that Ross fate didn't become her friend's fate.

"I tried to dig in more and while Judge and his staff refuse to answer any of my questions I dig in deeper and questions neighbours, especially their servants.

They told me how the Judge has a small wedding ceremony at his gardens and only one relative was present on the bride side, her cousin."

"Let me guess." Damon fumes. " It was Peter."

Varys nods his head in confirmation. "I start spying on him, he has a club in Glasgow where his struggling models and actresses often are seen on a date with most notable bachelor's and to my horror, I saw officer Lock parting with one of his models."

He was gripping the glass so hard that it could crack so he put it away. "I completely lost it as few things become clear, apparently Peter has bribed him and when I confronted him on the gunpoint he confessed he was the mole all along."

"So this case become your downfall?" Enzo guessed and once again Varys nods his head.

"I agree, I react irrationally when I took my only living witness to confront Peter, that monster was not afraid at all as he heard my accusations, instead he only smiles at me as he stares at Lock and dares him to testify against him.

To this date, I won't forget the horror on Lock's face as he realises his mistake. He was so terrified of what Peter could do that he snatched the revolver from my hand and committed suicide right in front of me."

There was pin-drop silence after that as they all tried to digest this truth.

Varys then took a small picture out of his pocket and shows it to them. "This was Ross, the girl I love like a daughter but couldn't protect her! Do you know that who denied her Justice? it was that man who fathered her children, not only he clear Peter from all charges but discredit me from my job."

He put it back and stood up as he walked by the window and stare at the dark night. "That day watching Judge laughing with that criminal I finally realized one thing, that Mockingbird exists because they had high profile people in their pockets and that's why I vanished so that one day I can find a way to bring them down and make them pay for their crimes."

Varys then look at Sansa as he says. "It's your turn child because what happened to Ross happened to you too and if there is one thing I learned from this case is to defeat your enemy one must understand him first."

Sansa was shaking her head but it was Elena who wraps her arms around her. "You can tell us and I swear none of us will think differently of you afterwards."

Damon tried to smile in assurance. "Elena is right, we all are your friends, heck we are your family and you can tell us anything without feeling shame."

"You can do it." Jon encourages her from her other side and grasps her other hand.

Sansa can feel their supportive gaze until her eyes land on Margery. "Marg, I am so sorry."

They all watched her get up as she kneels down in front of Sansa. "Tell us! What he did to you! I understand now that he lied to us when he said you never want to see our faces again!"

Sansa gasp as she clutches her hands. "He is a liar, He lied to me too, that you all were jealous of my achievements and I was so stupid to trust that monster over my own friends and family!"

She was sobbing once again but with everyone support, she began her tragic tale.

"I was eighteen years old who arrived in New York with big dreams of becoming a supermodel. For a year I worked with Tyrells but at that time we all were new and struggling to achieve our goals and that's when I met him.

_**( Flashback)**_

_**Sansa was watching New York Fashion Week Show with her best friend Margery and dreamed one day on walking on the ramp just like these famous models.**_

"_**Look what I got, after-party invites!" Loras show three invites and they all squeal in happiness.**_

_**They rushed home and Sansa chose a deep red short dress for the party.**_

_**Upon arriving at the party she was mesmerized by glitz and glamour and as the night goes by she was having time of her life with her best friend.**_

_**She was dancing with Loras when her eyes fell on a man with curly black hair. 'Could it be a guy from the plane?' She thought to herself hoping he is the guy who is invading her dream for the past five months.**_

_**She excuses herself and went after him only to felt her hope dashed when the guy turned around and he was someone else. **_

_**Sighing she turned around and bumped straight into someone chest.**_

"_**Easy there" He stopped her from slipping as he helps her stand straight. " it will be a tragedy if a beautiful girl like you got hurt." **_

"_**Thanks for helping me out."**_

_**The man smile as he offers his hand. "It's my pleasure. You seem new here? So let me introduce to you myself, I am Peter Baelish and you are?" **_

"_**Sansa, Sansa Stark."**_

_**( End of Flashback)**_

"I wish I never met him that day, I wish I was smart enough to see when he slowly starts tearing me from my friends and family. Over the next two months, he took me to the highest society parties. He promised me that he will make me supermodel, meanwhile, he slowly starts poisoning my mind first he draws a wedge between me and my family members and it gets so worse that I stopped taking their calls.

My mom and dad came to visit me and they didn't like Peter, they wanted to take me home to protect me from his advances but Peter convinced me that they are scared of my success and only humouring me when they send me here, he convinced me that they never wanted me to succeed and like fool I believe his words and cut off my ties with my family."

Sansa still remembers the pain she caused them because she let Peter manipulate her. She easily believes that only he held the best interest for her in his heart while the rest of the world is her enemy.

" Afterwards he told me that Tyrell's were doomed fashion house and that Margery is jealous of my beauty and want to control my career."

"That was not true! How could you believe him!" Margery yells at her in outrage and Sansa cried feeling ashamed.

"I am so sorry, I was such a stupid girl but the more you people warned me against him the more he planted doubt in my head and that's why I agree to go London with him when you didn't call me after our last fight."

_**( Flashback)**_

_**It was a late night as Sansa return home completely drunk only to be greeted by angry-looking Margery. "Do you realize what time is this!"**_

_**Sansa rolled her eyes as she slipped her heels off. "Sorry, mom but photoshoot ran late." She told her with an annoyed tone.**_

_**She was heading towards her room when Margery grabbed her arm. "Enough with the attitude, I called the studio and I know the shoot ended hours ago and that you left with Peter! So now I will ask again where the hell have you been?!"**_

"_**You called the studio?! Are you really keeping tabs on me?!" Sansa yanks her arm away as she fumes. "I'm not some child Marge! I am grown up soon to be a successful model!**_

_**Margery felt her anger rise as she shouts out. "Model! What model? all you have been doing is a various photoshoot that never appeared anywhere." She took a deep breath as she tried to make her see what Peter is doing.**_

"_**He is playing with you and I am worried about your safety..."**_

_**She was cut off when Sansa squared her shoulder as she said harshly. " Stop this worrying act okay! I know you are jealous that my career is flourishing so fast while you are doomed to work on your failing fashion house!"**_

_**Margery couldn't believe her ears nor that these words are coming from her friend's mouth and she knows exactly where she got these words from. "This is not you Sansa it's Peter who is poisoning your mind against us."**_

_**But Sansa was done listening words against her mentor as she said. "There is only one poisonous person in my life and that's you!"**_

_**( End of Flashback)**_

Margery watched as Sansa breakdown in shame. "You were right that night Margery but by the time I realized that it was too late for me.

He used my anger against you and kept hidden about your calls making me think that you have abandoned me.

It was a week later when he came one day and told me about this modelling contest held in London and he insists that taking part in this contest will make me a supermodel."

It was then she burst into fresh tears unable to say anything and Varys took out his phone and showed them a video of a beauty contest.

"This was a clip taken three years ago of exact similar beauty contest Sansa is referring too. Each year thirty most beautiful girls from all over the world enter this contest, like any other pageant these girls get the best treatment too but what these poor girls never realized that a contest they were happily taking part in is actually not a contest at all."

Like everyone else in this room, Jon can feel bile threatening to rise but then he composed himself as he asks. "What is this sir?"

He felt Sansa squeezing his hand as Varys finally said. "Its an auction. These girls were sold to the highest bidder and they didn't know it until it was too late."

_**( Flashback)**_

_**Sansa felt like living a dream as she walked the ramp in her expensive designer dress. Her eyes lit up when judges start raisin 100 number and that only increase until it stopped at 7000. Thinking it's their scouring system she waves at them and walked away.**_

_**There she hugged her co model Jenny. "Wow, Sansa you get 7000 points while I only get 4000. I think you score highest among us!"**_

_**She beamed proudly at her and at that moment she wishes to call her family and Margery, she hoped they will trust her now when she return home successful and maybe she could mend things up with them.**_

"_**My dove you were extremely brilliant out there, you made me so happy." Peter smile and hugged her affectionately before kissing her cheeks. "After tonight your life will belong to this world." **_

_**A few minutes later her name was called and she was crowned as the winner. A man called Mr Bolton in his thirties crowned her as he whispered. "You deserve this crown, I am hoping to see if you are worth it." He then kissed her cheek and even though she felt uncomfortable when he lingers for more than minute, she still continues to smile.**_

_**Afterwards, they all went for after party where they all were served a hard drink. Before meeting Peter Sansa was not into hard drinks but he told her that drinking helps the model to cope up with stress otherwise they will have a nervous breakdown. **_

_**Today however she didn't want to indulge into drinking at all. " No thanks, Peter but I was thinking since the contest is over can you give me my phone back so I can share this good news with my family and Margery, I know they are angry with me but maybe once they hear about this win they can accept my career choices."**_

_**Peter didn't say anything but something shift inside his eyes as he smiles. "Sure Dove, I think it's a great idea that you want to reconcile with your loved ones even they didn't support you. Let me get your phone meanwhile how about you drink this grape juice to keep you fresh." He signal waiter who brought a tray and Peter hand her a glass. "To your new life."**_

_**She clinked her glass with him and start drinking her juice as Peter excuse himself to get her phone.**_

_**She was waiting for him for a few minutes when suddenly she starts feeling dizziness.**_

_**She felt dazed as she tried to keep her balance but soon it felt like her body is shutting down.**_

_**She felt hard hands around her waist as Mr Bolton smile at her. "Let's see how worthy you are."**_

_**She wanted to ask what is going on and maybe she did but her mind was swirling as it soars in beautiful colours.**_

_**Deep down she noticed she was being led somewhere by this stranger but she didn't protest nor think about protesting.**_

_**She was soaring on her feet as that man led her inside a dimly lit room and suddenly she starts feeling too hot like her body was lit on fire.**_

_**The man laughed as she withered and gasp in front of him while yanking her dress away from her body.**_

"_**It's hot!" She managed to say and he laughed more before ripping her dress off her body. **_

_**But the fire didn't diminish in fact everything in her mind and body started to lit in flames.**_

_**She wanted to scream for her parents, her siblings as she felt dying with this newfound pain but then slowly it starts fading away and one by one it relaxes part of her body.**_

_**She was so grateful that she didn't realize completely naked Mr Bolton staring at her as his eyes roamed over her body.**_

_**She was so relaxed that she let him pushed her on the bed and then ripped off her underwear.**_

"_**Virgin, just like Baelish promised." She was dimly aware his hands on her body, his fingers stretching probing her womanhood but her mind is too relaxed to care.**_

_**He sucked his fingers and watched her with his lust-filled eyes as he braced himself on top of her.**_

_**Afterwards, it was like a burst of pain meddling with her calmness. **_

_**She screams in pain and tried to fight this person off who was deliberately hurting her but her body felt useless to even defend itself.**_

_**Part of her can feel when his member ripped her apart with his frantic trust but another part let him do whatever he wants.**_

_**For a while she endures his harsh trust, his rough hand groping her body, his teeth leaving marks. Then slowly she felt that haze slipped away and it was then she starts fighting back.**_

_**Even in her weakened state, she clawed his face making him stop mid-thrust. "You got fire in you! I will have so much fun breaking you down bitch! From now on you will be my special pet!"**_

_**With that, he punched her face and start moving even more vigorously inside her.**_

"_**Help!" She cried out but it only makes him laugh harder as he yanks her hair. "This is a hell you dumb whore, here you will only get pain."**_

_**And as she passed out all she could feel the pain he was giving her.**_

_**Next time when she opened her eyes she found her naked broken body on a hard surface, weakly she gets up only to collapse as her hand hit with the cool metal, bars. **_

_**She could hear cries of other girls as she struggled to sit up.**_

_**Finally with lots of efforts she raised and the first thing she noticed was a semi-dark room that held many cages in front of her.**_

_**With a gasp she realizes that she herself and those other girls like her were naked, trapped inside a cage. **_

"_**let us out!" Some of them cried out while others scream for help.**_

_**Suddenly a shutter type door lift opens making them flinch as the light hit their exposed from.**_

_**They all heard few footsteps as few men came inside and among them stood Peter smirking at them. **_

"_**Welcome my pretty birds! Welcome to Mockingbird. I hope you like your new homes."**_

_**Along with Sansa, many girls start cursing and threatening him while some pleaded but this only makes him laugh. "Boys I think it's time to teach these bitches some manner."**_

_**He waves his hand and one by one his men enter each cage with whips in their hands.**_

_**Sansa and another scream as they get whipped by those men and afterwards, they began beating them up with their hands. It didn't end there once they were done they start raping them and as Sansa was about to get rape again Peter enters her cage. "This one is mine."**_

_**He pushed her on her back and get naked in front of her! The man who she thought as her mentor even as like her father leered at her broken body as he confesses. "You are so beautiful dove my only regret that I couldn't take your virginity myself because business always comes first but now." He kicked her legs apart and thrust inside her as his men held her down. "Now I can fuck you whenever I want!" with that he starts raping her as he tells her how he manipulated and lied to her. How he breaks her ties with her family and how he threatened those people who really wanted to give her work.**_

_**By the time he was done he had broken her all over again as he roughly kissed her and said. "Welcome to your golden cage."**_

**( End of flashback)**

Sansa stopped crying long ago as she laid her head in Elena's chest but now there were tears in everyone eyes.

They couldn't even begin to feel the extent of her pain and then they imagine what she felt when she lived that pain over and over again for so many years.

Jon wanted to get up and find those monsters to give her some sort of Justice although he wondered if there is any punishment enough for these monsters.

By everyone reaction, Varys wanted to pause this conversation but he also knows that he does not have much time and it was necessary for this conversation to happen now.

"My daughter Ross endure the same as you and those other girls even if it was for a few years, still they offer Ms Stark same as they offer her."

"What!? What could those sadistic bastards offer her?!" Jon shout out.

"Mercy," Sansa replies in a small voice and once again it reminds them of Varys story.

"What does that meant?" Elena asks unable to contain her own tears.

"Its a deal Mrs Salvatore, you see even in today's modern world there are some prestigious elite families that needed an heir to carry on their legacy.

Now it's rare but sometimes the man of these family found themselves ill-equipped to carry on their bloodlines and they avoid legal medical treatments in fear of exposure. Like the Judge, he was getting old and suffering from diabetes and other illness but among them was his inability to produce heirs. You see before my daughter he married three times and two of his wife died in childbirth while his third wife left him because he was unable to give her child. It ruined his reputation and further marriage prospect and it was then he met Peter."

Mikael looked confused for a second. "I understand Peter wanted to have Judge inside his circle but how come he was able to guarantee him, heirs?"

Varys then pulled out a small medicine bottle and hand it to Mikael. "Among his other business this one is even more profitable then all of his business combined. You see with this drug it increases men sperm count to hundred per cent, while his other hormone drugs increase women ovulation. He used this drug total twenty times and it's resulted in healthy children but it only has one side-effect. It worked as slow poison to women's body damaging her internally."

Varys sighed as he glanced at Sansa. "Which bring us back to the deal of Mercy, you see they need healthy young woman who never got pregnant before and after using this drug they deliver healthy babies but the process is unnatural and painful, these drugs slowly destroy them and within three to four years these women die with heart disease or in my daughter case childbirth and that death is mercy Peter offers them as a deal and I am sure he offered the same deal to Ms Stark."

Elena gasp while Jon's head snaps towards Sansa. "Is this true?!"

She brokenly nodded her head and Jon pulled her into his arms. "I am not going to let them touch you! I swear I will kill them myself if they tried to touch you."

"Your feelings are admirable Mr Snow but tell me what power do you held against Future President and his family."

"You mean to say, Senator?" Ric began but Varys shakes his head. "No I believe our Senator is victims to his wife and Peter's scheme, he may seem indifferent but deep down he is a kind-hearted man."

"I don't get it?" Damon stood up and start pacing. "Joffrey maybe pricks but he is a young and healthy man then why would they need Peter's drug?"

"Because he suffered from prostate cancer a few years ago. He did heavy drugs throughout his university life that caused cancer and his tendency to have children is twelve per cent. That's why they need Peter's drug to give them at least one or two heirs so it could secure their legacy and also make it easier to attain Senators enormous wealth. Plus it will give Peter direct protection of future President family. Think about it, with his connection to President of the superpower country there is no power or law in this world that could stop him."

That picture left a great impact on their brains as they watched each other.

Those people are playing a bigger game here and only one person is going to lose everything and that person was sitting with them.

Damon eyes filters from each and every one of them finally stopping at Sansa, a girl who suffer so many unspeakable things, a girl who agrees to die painfully only to escape a painful life.

He then turned towards Varys as he asks in desperation. "What are we going to do!? We can't let her go back but how can we protect her?!"

"We have to bring Peter down!" Klaus said and his brother agreed with him. "There has to be a way to bring him down detective, I'm sure you gather some proof against him by now."

They all looked expectantly at Varys as he stood up and walked by the window to stare outside.

"I have gathered some proves and intel but it's not enough to frame him. When I heard about this wedding I was first going to use Sansa as an undercover spy but then I found out that they were going to use the drug on her month before the wedding and now I certainly can't use her because if she goes back then they will start the drug process straight away and trust me if they found her again she will disappear forever and you won't be able to found her not until she will die."

It seems they all felt hope left inside them as their face fell. "So that's it!?" Bonnie spat while wiping her tears away. "There is no justice! No hope for Sansa and those other girls like her?"

To their surprise, Varys then turn around with the calmest but at the same time serious expression on his. "Not all hope is lost my child although for a moment I did lose hope tonight I witness something thing extraordinary and that gives me hope to bring down Peter and his entire organization once and for all."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asks feeling perplexed by the sudden change in his demeanour.

"Ever since Peter arrived he was looking for a new target to replace Ms Stark, a beautiful woman just like her who he can be trapped into his world and trust me that man's charms never fails until now."

While some looked confused Elena eyes raised in understanding and her suspicion was confirmed when Varys finally stare at her. "It's you, Mrs Salvatore, tonight your rejection and Sansa's disappearance will only make him more desperate to trap you. You are the first woman who didn't fell for his advances which makes you the only important player that has the power to bring down not only Peter Baelish but his entire Mockingbird organization."

It wasn't surprising when they all looked shocked and Varys prepared himself as Damon finally snapped at him giving him the most murderous look as he roared.

"Are you out of your mind!"

**############**

**Author's notes.**

**Here you go I hope this chapter clear everything to you. What do you think will Elena and Damon do? What is Varys plan and how will they keep Sansa safe knowing she is the pawn of the most sadistic criminal game? Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more. Also, check out my other fanfiction and my new Bonenzo fanfiction Epic Wedding.**


	28. Author 's Notes

_**Author's**__**Notes**_**.**

**Dear readers.**

**I am taking a break from F.F because my mother and three of my siblings are suffering from coronavirus and their test came positive today. Please pray for me and my family quick recovery. After losing my father in November this is another blow for my family. Please take care of yourself and your loved ones and even though I will be not updating I will keep reading and reviewing anyone who updates their stories. I urge writers to write more because these stories are a blissful escape from this horrifying reality. Take care of yourself and remember me in your prayers...lots of love and respect... Aisha.**


	29. Courage

_**Courage.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Tia Salvatore, Riley 38, Happy Gilmore and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your reviews and well wishes for my family. You will be happy to know that each one of my family member including my mom got well and now I can finally return to my stories. I hope you all are well too.**

Damon didn't even realize he was shaking in anger but Varys remains calm as he says. "I understand your fears..."

But he was cut off when Damon snapped. "My fears! You are asking to use my wife as bait to lure those filthy monsters! After everything you told us you want my wife to enter willingly in that Hell hole!"

"Yes." He replied still in the same calm tone and at that moment all Damon wanted was to punch his face.

"I understand your fears and trust me if there was any other way then we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Varys turned to stare at each one of them, his eyes finally resting on Elena and Sansa.

"Mrs Salvatore the second you ignore Peter's advances was the second you have marked yourself as his next victim, it doesn't matter how or when but I can assure you he won't rest until he traps you." His eyes then focused on Sansa before reverting back to her. "Especially now he lost his most valuable asset, with Sansa's disappearance not only he loses her but his ticket to President's connection."

He could still feel their anger so he tried to reason with them. " I know you think I am putting an innocent life at risk for my revenge but let me ask you one question if this was the only question of revenge why didn't I murdered him?"

He could see their struggle but no one could answer him. "It's not just about revenge Mr Salvatore it's because I want to save millions of those girls who are still trapped in that, what you call it? Hell hole."

He turned to face each one of them. "For almost two decades I watched Peter and his accomplice getting away running lives after lives while gaining powerful connections to protect them but no one showed courage to stood up to them!"

He then only stare at Elena as he says. "In few days, weeks and maybe if you are lucky enough you will get few months but either way you will be trapped and I can guarantee you that nothing could stop him when his eyes are set on its the target."

Elena shivers in fear while Sansa's grip on her hands tightened. "But if you show courage and do as I plan then not only we will be able to protect Mrs Salvatore and Ms Stark but we could also rescue all those innocent girls and bring down Mockingjay Organization once and for all and punished those monsters for their terrible crimes bringing justice to everyone who had suffered their monstrosity.

Elena's eyes darted between her husband who was angry because he wanted to protect her and the girl who was next to her sitting in fear because there was no one to protect her and then she thought about millions of those girls who's lives become a living hell because of Peter.

'Could she live with herself knowing that she was their only chance and yet she turned her back on them?'

'Will she be able to rest in peace while knowing that millions of girls are only suffering because she lacks the courage to save them?'

To everyone surprise, Elena stood up with a determined expression. "I am in! What's your plan and how can I help?"

Damon looked at his wife in outrage ignoring shocked and awed look of everyone around them.

"Have you gone mad!? This man is planning to..." But his wife cut him off in firm voice as she says. "Save innocent lives so that no one else could suffer what his daughter or our Sansa has faced."

Her husband mouth hung open as words escape him. Elena slowly approach him and cupped his face. "You believed that it was destiny that brings us all together but I think destiny brought us all together so we could save more than our love. I think it brought us together so we could save millions of lives that are suffering the worst fate that is beyond our imagination."

Damon blinked his eyes as if he is watching his wife in the whole new light. His same wife who turned around to stare at Sansa and Jon as she continues. "Destiny brought these two so we could remember what our love once was but I also believe it brings her to us so we could love her as our family and in doing so we have to protect her, to give her justice and I know that we will do everything in our power to bring happiness in her life."

Everyone has tears in their eyes as Elena pleaded with them. "This world is filled with predators like Peter who ruin lives but it is also filled with loyal officers like Varys, uncle Mikael, Elijah and Klaus who will do everything to fight these monsters."

She then stares at Sansa's guards as she says. "This world is filled with those who stole everything but it is also filled with people like Brianne, Tormund, Pod and Sam who are protectors who not only protect lives but also their feelings without caring about themselves."

She then turned to face all her friends and family. "This world is filled with the dangerous enemy but it is also filled with dedicated friends who were always there to help when it's needed and they never abandoned you."

She then turned to face Sansa and Jon as she says. "This world is filled with those people who snatch hopes and dreams but there are also people who never gave up their hope."

Finally, she turned around to meet her husband's eyes and found deep pure love in them as she told him. "In this world, there are people like Peter who spread misery but in this world, there is a man like my husband who loves so much that he spread loves everywhere he goes and only hope for happiness and I believe that you and everyone in this room will be my courage as I tried to do the right thing by all those girls and by Sansa."

At this point, Sansa couldn't contain herself as she rushed towards Elena as they embraced each other and both girls break into tears while the rest of them felt overwhelmed with her speech.

Damon and Jon stare at each other and both men knew that they will do anything for these women no matter how dangerous this journey is going to be.

Finally, Damon turned around to face Varys who was giving him knowing look despite his calm facade. "I suppose you finally found the most trustworthy, courageous women. So can you tell us what is your Master plan that involves my wife."

But Varys beams at each and every one of them as he reveals. "On the contrary, my plans involve each and every one of you."

And it was not surprising to him as once again Damon yells out. "What!?"

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another chapter of this story and now readers from the next chapter on words this story will that two different directions, you can take guess about these directions. So stay tuned and send me reviews to motivate me to write more and more and please stay safe.**


	30. Dangerous Game

_**Dangerous Game.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot Is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore, Damonfangirl and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.**

Upcoming weeks after the mysterious disappearance of Senator's future daughter in law created storm of investigations, accusations and a tremendous amount of scandals for media reporters. Over the weeks these headlines can be seen all over the news channels.

"_**Mystery behind Sansa Sark sudden disappearance!'**_

"_**Did future President daughter in law got kidnapped?!"**_

"_**Senator blames his rivals and requested a full inquiry into this matter as he and his family proceed to campaign for upcoming elections!"**_

"_**Nights Watch guards are under arrested for further inquiry!"**_

"_**Commissioner Mikaelson assured that he will investigate this case personally along with his best team!" **_

"_**Elena Salvatore, M.D of Salvatore P.R agency is called for questioning! She is also fired from her position until further notice!"**_

"_**Damon Salvatore and Elena Salvatore took separation from each other after they lost their biggest clients."**_

"_**Damon Salvatore filed for divorce Both parties refused to comment on this matter!"**_

This was today's news and for the first time since Peter had lost his dove, he finally got some good news.

Turning sound off the tv he took out his phone and calls his one and only nephew Malachi or as he likes to call himself Kai.

"_Good morning uncle, it's still morning there right?"_

Peter refrain himself to not yell at his dimwit nephew who unfortunately shares his blood.

"It doesn't matter Kai, what matters most is that I still couldn't find my dove and now my time is almost coming to an end in this country."

"_So what's the plan because I have found new client's that are looking for exquisite birds meanwhile our older clients are pissed when they heard about our dove flew away from the cage."_

Peter closed his eyes in frustration as he screams. "Tell Ramsey if he wants her so much then by all means he could search for her himself! I have my own business to worry about then taking care of his obsessions!"

"_Easy there uncle, you are forgetting your own rules." _His nephew warned him and he realises his mistake of letting go of their coded language.

"Sorry, just tell me about these new clients."

"_Ah, so now that We lost our American ground, I came up with the next best thing for our business."_

Feeling intrigued he ask. "What are you trying to tell me!"

"_I found three prestigious families as our clients. Nicklaus Zharkov from Russia, Podamaus Polybius from Greece and Tormod Gregor from Scotland."_

Peter's eyes widened because although Polybius and Gregor family can do wonders for him, it's Zharkov family that can change his bad luck he found in America.

They are oldest of Russian mafia family but they despised Mockingbird because trading humans especially girls is against their codes and they made sure that his organisation could never touch Russian borders.

"How come you of all people managed to get these clients, especially the Russian one!?"

"_I know you think of me as good for nothing loser but guess what? I recently befriended with Nicklaus who is now head of the family since his old man diagnoses from cancer and surprisingly he Is interested in expanding his family business without that morals bullshit." _

It seems too good to be true, but he decided to wait and Judge this client for himself.

"So what these new clients want from us?"

"_The usual, exquisite birds for their cages although Nicklaus wanted American breed, rare mature beauty and if we could deliver that then he will consider investing in our business." _

Peter hummed while thinking hard to salvage these clients. He absentmindedly looked up and on his television screen, he saw Elena Salvatore's beautiful and yet distress face as she was getting in her car while avoiding all the reporters who were questioning her about her failed marriage and career.

"Leave that to me Kai, and prepare a new cage because I have found the most beautiful bird for our clients."

**############**

Today's social media is a blessing when you are searching for someone's whereabouts and even though it didn't help Peter with finding Sansa (who seems to disappear as if she never existed) It certainly helped him as he just spotted Elena Salvatore sitting in the bar of The Golden Lion Club.

Making his way over her Peter settle beside her. "Mrs Salvatore how nice to see you, especially here considering who's brothers place is this."

The beautiful confident women he met a few weeks ago was gone instead broken women pointed her empty ring finger at his face as she said. "Tyrion is a friend who made sure no one would disturb me and for your information Its just Elena now. I Just sign my divorce papers a few hours ago so I guess you can call me Elena Gilbert again."

She finished her drink in one gulp and ordered another.

"I am really sorry my dear, it's really unfair that you have to endure so much when none of this is your fault..." He tried to comfort her but she slapped her hand at the table and gave him dark look. "Listen to Mr Beryl or Belly whatever you are! I had a terrible past few weeks and I don't care about your stupid meaningless words. So tell me what are you doing here?! Or more exactly what do you want from me!?"

He was taken aback by her outbursts and understand one thing, that at this moment there is a wounded lioness in front of him and that's why he has to tether her carefully in to his trap.

"I want nothing for myself on the contrary I felt extremely guilty about your misfortunes and want to offer you something that can give you new hope for your life."

The beauty in front of him gave him a knowing look and once again he remained himself the risk he is taking trapping this mature realistic Goddess instead of those young simpleton dreamers who are way easy to trap.

It's like he is tired of catching fishes and now he wants to catch this deadly shark that will bring him a fortune for a lifetime.

He waited while she processes his words, finally, she turned to the bartender. "Get my friend a drink."

She then gave him smirk as she leaned closer. "You got my interest Mr Baelish, so tell me what is your offer."

"Well a beautiful girl like you will do wonders for my modelling agency, I could make you world-class model if you agree to work with me."

Elena tapped her chin and then laughed. "World-class model and me?!"

He hurriedly assured her. "Of chorus, you are so gorgeous and classic beauty plus still in your prim..."

But she laughed more and shake her head as she cut him off. "Oh I know my worth, it's you I am doubting because if you remember I worked as P.R for years and according to my sources all your agency ever did is to create B class models, although you did marry them off into well-known family. Tell me Mr Baelish is it a Modelling agency or a matrimonial agency?!" She mocked laughed at him and stood up.

While placing a few dollars bills she gave him her verdict. " After my disastrous marriage, I don't need another one so if you have something that will guarantee my modelling career, like a major brand signing me or modelling competition, only then I would consider your offer otherwise goodbye Mr Baelish.

Picking up her purse she left a stunned man behind and walked away.

The second she reached the exit she turned around and saw Peter still lost in his thoughts.

Carefully she climbed up the stairs and knocked at the office.

A few seconds later Tyrion Lannister opens the door and ushered her inside. Before she could move another step she was wrapped in a warm embrace and felt soft lips on her lips.

"You did great baby!"

Elena smile at her husband while controlling her thundering heart. Behind him, she could see Varys, Uncle Mikael and Enzo along with Tyrion and Shae.

"Thank you for letting us use your club." Damon thanked him and Tyrion waves his hands. "Its nothing, I am just honoured that you all trusted me and my wife in your secret despite knowing my relationship with Cerise."

"Trust me it was not my choice either but somehow Damon suggested your name for our battleground," Varys told him making Tyrion eyes raised in questions.

"Damon, can you explain what this gentleman means by battleground?"

Before Damon could answer his wife phone start ringing making her jump as she stares at the phone with shaking hands. Kissing her head he picked the phone and put it on speaker.

"_Elena dear, I think hard and you are right about asking for guarantees, so I want to offer you a beauty contest that can definitely make you a supermodel."_

Elena looked shocked because they were not expecting this call so soon. Suddenly she watched Uncle Mikael writing something on paper which he held it out for her.

"Say this." He mouthed and gathering her courage she began."

"That's great Mr Baelish and lucky for you I am pro at organising these things."

"_What?! You will organise this contest?!" _ He yelped in disbelief.

"Why yes! Remember I told you I won't be taking any risk. Just don't worry and leave everything to me."

With that, she hangs up and sagged against her husband who hugged her in a comforting way. "It's okay, we all are here for you and I swear I won't leave you alone for even one second."

She looked up and at that moment they both understand what exactly they are getting themselves in to.

"You did great my child as for Peter he won't see what is coming his way."

Varys smiled at them and then watched Peter venomously through glass windows as he says. "A dangerous game is about to begin."

**############**

**Author's notes.**

**As you can see the predator is now becoming prey. Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more. **


End file.
